Perfecta
by ChikaneRin
Summary: Fueron creciendo juntos, compartiendo sus cambios y sus secretos, defendiéndose, queriéndose y agradeciendo a la vida haberse encontrado ya que son hijos únicos, en ese entonces no sabían lo que la vida les tenía preparado… ni la historia que vivirán… solo piensan en lo hermoso que es tenerse el uno al otro. ¿Sesshoumaru y Rin amigos de la infancia están destinados a seguir así?
1. Prologo: Perfecta

**Hola chicas! Les traigo mi nueva historia! espero sea de su agrado! esta historia esta basada en un hecho real, muchísimas gracias por leerme chicas y espero esta historia les guste mucho, Muchisisisimas gracias por el apoyo chicas! Las Adoro! Besos Y Abrazos!**

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA:**

 **Las Canciones que usaremos son:**

* * *

 **PERFECTA**

* * *

Hola… gracias por venir aquí… permíteme contarte una historia… una historia que quizá no debería ser contada… o quizá si… esta historia paso no hace mucho tiempo y cada que la recuerdo parece que fuera ayer… más que una historia es un hecho real. Uno que tiene una linda enseñanza… bueno por lo menos así lo veo… una historia donde puede que te identifiques porque la vida está llena de historias… todos tenemos una historia que contar, en nuestras almas… tenemos un pedacito de historia que esta guardada en un rinconcito de nuestra mente… de nuestro corazón y de nuestra alma.

Gracias por comenzar a leer esta historia, al final de ella… sabrás de quien es este relato… a quien pertenece este pedacito de alma que está aquí… quien te abre su corazón y te cuenta esta experiencia… y espero que esta historia te transmita el mensaje que quiere dar a conocer.

En Tokio… hay 2 amigos muy buenos… divididos por las clases sociales, pero unidos por un pequeño accidente…

Un día en el parque una niña vestida de manera sencilla con un vestido color amarillo pálido, peinada de coletas, su cabello es castaño y ondulado, su piel es blanca, sus ojos son castaños, su edad es de 7 años, jugaba con una pelota pero esta se le fue a la pista donde estaban las bicicletas pasando. Alegremente fue hacia su pelota y la tomo cuando de pronto una bicicleta la iba a atropellar, ella se aferró a su pelota cerrando sus ojos cuando de pronto alguien corrió hacia ella, la abrazo y juntos se aventaron al otro lado donde había pasto, el sombrero de la niña voló por los aires y cayó en la pista, otra bici lo aplasta…

 **Niña:** (Mirando su sombrero) Mi mamá me regañara

El niño se puso junto a ella…

 **Niño:** Estas bien?

La niña lo miro y se encontró con una mirada dorada profunda, el niño es de 12 años de edad, su cabello esta hasta los hombros de color negro, su piel es muy blanca, esta vestido con un pantalón de vestir color azul y una camisa color blanca, el niño forma parte de una familia rica…

 **Niña:** Si… estoy bien… y tu (Preocupada) no te lastimaste?

 **Niño:** (Sonriendo y con una mano en su nuca) Eso debería preguntártelo a ti

Ambos comenzaron a sonreír alegremente…

 **Niño:** Como te llamas?

 **Niña:** Me llamo (Sonriendo) me llamo Rin y tú?

 **Niño:** Me llamo Sesshoumaru

 **Rin:** Gusto en conocerte

 **Sesshoumaru:** El gusto es mío

El destino era conocerse, ella de clase media y él de clase alta… pero eso no impidió que surgiera una amistad muy grande, desde ese día que se conocieron, cada vez que iban al parque se buscaban, cuando se encontraron de nuevo intercambiaron los números telefónicos de sus casas, cuando querían se ponían de acuerdo e iban a jugar.

Durante muchos años comenzaron a hacer todo juntos, cada Obon o celebración de los muertos se vestían con sus yukatas e iban al festival, cada tanabata pedían el deseo a las estrellas de ser amigos por siempre. Por la influencia americana en Halloween se disfrazaban juntos e iban hacer el dulce o truco a las personas.

Fueron creciendo juntos, compartiendo sus cambios y sus secretos, defendiéndose, queriéndose y agradeciendo a la vida haberse encontrado ya que son hijos únicos, en ese entonces no sabían lo que la vida les tenía preparado… ni la historia que vivirán… solo piensan en lo hermoso que es tenerse el uno al otro.

Su amistad es su más grande tesoro para ellos.

El tiempo fue pasando Rin está en la preparatoria y Sesshoumaru a punto de terminar su carrera universitaria, Él va por ella a la preparatoria y se van juntos a pasear, viviendo su amistad al máximo…

La amistad pura es un sentimiento muy hermoso, indestructible y maravilloso… pero… puede existir una amistad pura y sin amor entre hombres y mujeres?

Sesshoumaru y Rin… amigos de la infancia… están destinados a seguir así para toda la vida?

* * *

 **PERSONAJES**

* * *

 **Sesshoumaru Hasegawa** : Un hombre de 27 años de cabello largo color negro, ojos dorados, piel blanca, cuerpo escultural, alto, su carácter es serio y un tanto frio… es un buen muchacho… es el confidente de Rin, desde que la conoció en el parque cuando era niña ha sido su amiga de muchos años.

 **Rin Kanname** : Una chica de 22 años de cabello ondulado y largo hasta la cintura color castaño al igual que sus ojos, piel blanca, llenita y de buenas formas, su carácter es amigable, amable, sonriendo siempre, lo contrario a Sesshoumaru. Es la incondicional amiga y confidente de él, lo quiere mucho ya que le salvo la vida y en todo momento la ha apoyado.

 **Kagome Higurashi** : Una chica de la edad de Rin, amiga de ella, cabello negro largo azabache, ojos negros, delgada y alegre, sonriente y optimista, ella no cree mucho en la amistad entre Sesshoumaru y Rin… ya que… ella dice que hay algo oculto

 **InuYasha Taisho** : Un chico de la edad de Sesshoumaru, amigo de él, físicamente es de cabello largo negro, ojos dorados, piel blanca, muy alegre y a veces un poco altanero pero muy bueno, el tampoco cree en la dichosa amistad entre su amigo y Rin ya que… según el… es imposible tener de amiga a una mujer

* * *

 **Continuara...**

Sesshoumaru y Rin… amigos de la infancia… están destinados a seguir así para toda la vida? No se pierdan el primer capitulo de esta hermosa historia chicas! **Una Hermosa Amistad**


	2. CAPITULO 1 UNA HERMOSA AMISTAD

**Hola chicas! Como están? espero que muy muy bien y que este ombligo de semana sea muy agradable para todas y este lleno de muchisisisimas cosas buenas, recuerden que si algo anda mal no se preocupen chicas... todo mejorara! Les traigo el primer capitulo de esta historia esperando sea de su agrado! Muchisisisisimas gracias por su apoyo chicas que me dan al ponerlo en favoritos, seguirlo y comentarlo! Sin mas preámbulo les dejo el capitulo esperando sea de su agrado mis niñas! Las Adoro! Besos Y Abrazos!**

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA:**

 **Las Canciones que usaremos son:**

 **NightmaRe - SNoW**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1.** **UNA HERMOSA AMISTAD**

* * *

Es una hermosa mañana de primavera en Tokio, la primavera en la que Rin tiene 16 años y está en preparatoria, Sesshoumaru tiene 21 años y cursa la carrera de medicina.

La preparatoria de Rin es publica, la universidad de Sesshoumaru es la más cara del país. Como se puede ver clases sociales muy distintas, pero eso no impide que ellos se lleven bien.

Rin estaba con su mejor amiga Kagome en la hora del almuerzo, el uniforme de las chicas es una falda color azul marino, una blusa blanca con un moño en el pecho color rojo y un saco color azul marino. Rin esta peinada de 2 coletas enteras, sus ondas lo hacen lucir hermoso, Kagome tiene su cabellera azabache suelta solo un listón blanco pasa por su cabeza. Ambas almuerzan…

 **Rin:** (animada) Primavera! Me encanta!

 **Kagome:** (Comiendo) A mí también… oye Rin… te dieron permiso de ir a Karaoke?

 **Rin:** (sonriendo) Si… mis padres me dijeron que si… mamá el día de hoy se hará cargo del templo sola

 **Kagome:** (Feliz) Me alegra mucho que vallas… sabes… ira Yashamaru

 **Rin:** (sorprendida) Yashamaru dices?

 **Kagome:** Si… hoy faltara al dojo de tu padre… no tomara clases de artes marciales

 **Rin:** (Mirando su almuerzo) Es extraño… él es el mejor alumno de papá… jamás falta a clases

 **Kagome:** (sonriendo) Pues hoy faltara

 **Rin:** (Con los palillos en su boca) Que extraño

* * *

Mientras tanto en la universidad, que es un edificio elegante con una construcción al estilo griego antiguo en la cafetería están sentados InuYasha y Sesshoumaru tomando un café…

 **InuYasha:** (agotado) Las clases son terribles

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Con su actitud seria de siempre) No te quejes… elegimos esta carrera y basta

 **InuYasha:** (Resignado) Lo que me alegra es que estamos en segundo año

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si, solo faltan 3 años para terminar

 **InuYasha:** Después… seremos Doctores… Sessho vendrás al cine verdad?

 **Sesshoumaru:** No lo sé… tengo cosas que hacer

 **InuYasha:** Anda… debes divertirte… irán varias chicas lindas

 **Sesshoumaru:** En la preparatoria… Salí con muchas chicas pero (Seriamente) Ahora tenemos una carrera que atender… además tenemos tarea que hacer

 **InuYasha:** (Decepcionado) Donde quedo el Sessho que yo conocí?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Se murió… mira… en primer año de universidad… hice lo que quise, salí con chicas y llegué a la cama con ellas… ahora ya no me interesa

 **InuYasha:** (asustado) Ya no te interesan las mujeres?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Por el momento no

 **InuYasha:** Santo cielo… me das miedo

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Levantándose de la mesa) Deja de decir sandeces… anda levántate… es hora de ir a clases

 **InuYasha:** Esta bien (Levantándose de la mesa y siguiendo a su amigo) Sessho… donde dejaste a mi amigo?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ya te dije que ese tipo murió

* * *

Ambos se fueron a tomar clase, en la preparatoria, Rin y Kagome estudian arduamente, están en clase de matemáticas resolviendo una ecuación, el celular de Rin comienza a vibrar, lo saca de la bolsa de su falda y al ver de quien se trata…

 **Rin:** (Levantándose de su lugar) Profesor… puedo ir al baño?

 **Profesor:** Valla sin hacer ruido señorita Kanname

Salió afuera de su salón de clases y contesto su celular mientras camina para ir al sanitario…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Hola

 **Sesshoumaru:** Hola traviesa… te interrumpí?

 **Rin:** No… claro que no… como estas?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Bien… Rin… el día de hoy no podré ir por ti

 **Rin:** No te preocupes… además hoy tengo planes con Kagome

 **Sesshoumaru:** Te veré otro día… debo ir a la biblioteca… cuídate mucho

 **Rin:** Nos vemos Sesshy… cuídate mucho y estudia mucho

 **Sesshoumaru:** Lo haré… tú también esfuérzate… Bye niña

Rin cerró su celular y se regresó a su salón. Llego la hora de la salida, mientras se ponen sus zapatos para irse…

 **Kagome:** Oye Rin

 **Rin:** Dime

 **Kagome:** Te… te llamo tu amigo verdad?

 **Rin:** (sonriendo) Si… el me llamo

 **Kagome:** Supongo que ya no iras al karaoke

 **Rin:** Claro que iré… llamo para avisarme que hoy no podía venir

 **Kagome:** Valla… como siempre te vas con el…

 **Rin:** Kagome que cosas dices… él es como…

 **Kagome:** Rin… no te hagas tonta… te gusta

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Estas loca… él no me gusta

 **Kagome:** (Seriamente) Rin… lo has visto bien?

 **Rin:** Si… lo conozco desde que tenía 12 años

 **Kagome:** Rin el punto es…

 **Rin:** (Interrumpiéndola) No hay ningún punto

 **Kagome:** Si lo hay… es guapísimo… sus ojos matan a cualquier chica… es rico y estudia medicina… en conclusión… el sueño de cualquier mujer… estas ciega?

Rin la miro, después le sonrió…

 **Rin:** Kagome… él y yo somos amigos… desde la infancia, en nosotros… no puede haber nada… yo a él no le gusto y sabes por qué?

 **Kagome:** (Enojada) Porque es un idiota

 **Rin:** (Riéndose) No… porque él me quiere como hermana… el me ve como una hermanita pequeña y yo a él lo veo como mi hermano mayor

 **Kagome:** Rin… una amistad entre hombres y mujeres siempre termina en amor

 **Rin:** Este… no será el caso amiga

Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la escuela, Kagome la miro…

 **Kagome:** Ay Rin… espero tengas razón

Alcanzo corriendo a Rin y en la entrada del colegio está parado un joven de 17 años con el uniforme de la preparatoria color azul marino, su cabello lo tiene abajo de los hombros color negro azulado, piel blanca, alto y con ojos color azul, las chicas al verlo…

 **Rin/Kagome:** Yashamaru

Las está esperando para irse al karaoke y al verlas les sonríe…

 **Yashamaru:** Hola chicas… nos vamos?

 **Kagome/Rin:** (Sonriendo) Si

* * *

Un grupo de chicos y chicas los esperan y van al karaoke. Mientras en la universidad Sesshoumaru e InuYasha van para sus autos, el de InuYasha es un Ferrari rojo y el de Sesshoumaru un convertible negro…

 **InuYasha:** En serio no iras al cine?

 **Sesshoumaru:** No… tengo asuntos que hacer

 **InuYasha:** Acaso… tu asunto de llama Rin?

 **Sesshoumaru:** No… ella no es… tenemos tarea y lo sabes

 **InuYasha:** (Irónico) Si claro… ahorita iras a la preparatoria por ella

 **Sesshoumaru:** No… ella ira con su amiga a pasear

InuYasha miro fijamente a su amigo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que tanto me miras?

 **InuYasha:** A veces me pregunto si estarás bien de la vista

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sorprendido) Que?... (Sonriendo) de qué demonios hablas?

 **InuYasha:** Sesshoumaru… la has visto bien?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Confundido) A que te refieres?

 **InuYasha:** Sessho… no te hagas idiota… te gusta Rin

Sesshoumaru abrió sus ojos muy sorprendido…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Estas loco… claro que no me gusta

 **InuYasha:** Sessho… no la has visto bien?... tiene una boca que mata de deseo a cualquiera… está creciendo aun pero… has visto su busto?... esta hermoso… su cuerpo es una manzana de pecado…

Sesshoumaru le dio un golpe en la cabeza a InuYasha…

 **InuYasha:** (Tomando su cabeza) Oye… porque lo hiciste?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Molesto) No te atrevas a expresarte así de ella

 **InuYasha:** Es la realidad… Sesshoumaru… esa niña es un bombón… a ti te gusta Rin

 **Sesshoumaru:** No… ella no me gusta… ella… ella me ve como su hermano mayor y yo como mi hermana menor

 **InuYasha:** Sesshoumaru… cuanto tiempo durara esto?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Es una amistad para toda la vida

 **InuYasha:** Sessho… la verdad… estás loco

 **Sesshoumaru:** No es verdad… me voy a mi casa

 **InuYasha:** Si claro… te veo mañana

Sesshoumaru se subió a su auto, lo encendió y se fue. InuYasha lo miro irse…

 **InuYasha:** Ay Sessho… ojalá sea amistad para toda la vida.

Se subió a su auto y decidió irse a su casa. Sesshoumaru iba en su auto, tenía unos lentes oscuros cubriendo sus ojos dorados, de pronto encendió la radio de su auto…

 _Ima, nanji ka oshiete_

 ** _Enseñame que hora es en este momento,_**

 _Yume to itte dakishimete_

 ** _Dime que es un sueño y abrazame._**

Le subió a su radio…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (sonriendo) SNoW… me pregunto si estarás escuchado esta canción Rin

* * *

SNoW es la cantante favorita de Sesshoumaru y Rin, en el Karaoke Rin está cantando la misma canción que Sesshoumaru escucha…

 **Rin:**

 _Haikyo no machi ni mioboe ga aru_

 ** _Tu recuerdo está en las ruinas de la ciudad,_**

 _Anata to mekutta shashinshuu no naka_

 ** _Dentro de las paginas arrancadas de un álbum de fotos,_**

 _Doushite hitori atashi wa hitori_

 ** _¿Quién es esa persona? Esa persona soy yo_**

 _Sugu ni sugu ni yume nanda to kidzuku_

 ** _Casi de inmediato me doy cuenta de que es un sueño_**

Kagome y todos los demás cantan con Rin ya que es la cantante del momento, de pronto Yashamaru se acerca a Kagome…

 **Yashamaru:** Kagome…

 **Kagome:** (Sonriendo) Que pasa Yashamaru?

 **Yashamaru:** Kagome… puedo preguntarte algo?

 **Kagome:** Si… que pasa?

 **Yashamaru:** Ese… chico… el que va por Rin a la escuela… es su novio?

 **Kagome:** Sesshoumaru? (sonriendo) No… él es un amigo de ella

 **Yashamaru:** Es que… parecen novios más que amigos

 **Kagome:** Yashamaru… si quieres conquistar a Rin es el momento… ella solo ve a Sesshoumaru como hermano… si te gusta… lánzate

Kagome seguía animando a Rin, Yashamaru la miro y ella seguía cantando…

 **Rin:**

 _Gareki wo hashiru nani ka ketobasu_

 ** _Algo me motiva a salir de mi cascaron,_**

 _Yume kara sameru deguchi no sagasu no_

 ** _Busco la manera de despertar de este sueño_**

 _Hayaku ikanakya hayaku ikanakya_

 ** _Debo apresurarme, Debo apresurarme_**

 _Dokoka de anata no koe ga shiteru no_

 ** _En alguna parte debe estar tu voz_**

 _Ugoiteiru toki no naka shika_

 ** _El tiempo está avanzando_**

 _Eien nante mienainda_

 ** _No puedo quedarme mirándolo eternamente_**

* * *

Sesshoumaru iba para su casa, pero decidió dar vuelta a otra dirección, sigue manejando, su radio con la misma canción…

 _Ima nanji ka oshiete yume to itte dakishimete_

 ** _Enséñame qué hora es en este momento, Dime que es un sueño y abrázame_**

 _Tomarikaketa atashi no kokoro wo ugokashite, onegai_

 ** _Mi corazón que se detuvo, ayúdame a ponerlo en marcha nuevamente, por favor_**

 _Tonari ni anata wa iru_

 ** _Estas tan cerca_**

 _Tabun chigau yume wo mite_

 ** _Tal vez en un sueño diferente_**

 _Taiyou nanka iranai_

 ** _No necesito algo como el sol_**

 _Anata no egao ga ima koishikute_

 ** _Porque ahora, Todo lo que deseo es tu sonrisa._**

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ya habrás llegado a casa?

* * *

Aumento un poco la velocidad. Mientras tanto en un Templo Budista, vive Rin con sus padres, su madre es una mujer blanca de cabello negro, ojos color azul, su nombre es Oboro, quien está atendiendo el Templo sola ya que Rin salió, en el dojo su padre de Rin da clases de artes marciales, es un hombre bastante alto, su piel es blanca, sus cejas son tupidas sus ojos son de color café, su cabello negro es sujetado por una coleta entera ya que lo tiene debajo de los hombros, su nombre es Genosuke.

* * *

Sesshoumaru estaciona su auto frente a las escaleras del templo, baja de su auto, ya es el atardecer los tonos naranjas bañan la ciudad…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirando el templo) Aquí voy

Llego al templo y vio para todos lados… hasta el fondo está la casa de Rin, pero fue al altar y se acercó a él, movió el listón que cuelga de los grandes cascabeles, junto sus manos para orar. El oraba cuando de pronto una mujer vestida de kimono color azul cielo y peinada con su cabello largo recogido…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Orando) "Por favor… que todo me salga bien… y que Rin… este a mi lado siempre"

De pronto…

 **Oboro:** (sonriendo) Sesshoumaru

Dejo de orar y miro a la madre de Rin…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Sra. Kanname (Haciendo una reverencia) Buenas tardes

 **Oboro:** (Haciendo una reverencia) Buenas tardes (Sonriendo) a que debemos el honor de tu visita?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Pase… al Templo

De pronto salieron los alumnos del dojo…

 **Oboro:** Genosuke termino (Mirando a Sesshoumaru) Quieres una taza de té?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Será un honor

 **Oboro:** Vamos a casa

Ambos se dirigieron a la casa, la cual es al estilo japonés antiguo ya que el templo tiene años de antigüedad. Sesshoumaru se sentó sobre un cojín que tiene una mesa que hay en una habitación donde ven la tele…

 **Oboro:** (Amablemente) En un momento traeré el té… siéntete cómodo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Gracias señora

Oboro se fue a la cocina, de pronto…

 **Genosuke:** Ya llegué querida

 **Oboro:** Estoy en la cocina amor

Genosuke se fue al salón donde ven la tele…

 **Genosuke:** (Sonriendo) Sesshoumaru… que gusto verte

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Estirándole la mano a Genosuke) Buenas tardes Sr. Kanname

 **Genosuke:** (Tomando la mano de Sesshoumaru) Que alegría verte

Oboro entra con la bandeja donde trae el té…

 **Oboro:** Aquí está el té

Lo prepara y se los da a los hombres, después se prepara el de ella…

 **Oboro:** Sesshoumaru vino a orar al templo

 **Genosuke:** Eso es muy bueno… me alegro mucho por ti

 **Sesshoumaru:** Es que… me siento muy tranquilo aquí

 **Oboro:** Como van los estudios Sesshoumaru?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Muy bien… aunque es pesado

 **Genosuke:** Como todo… el esfuerzo es lo que cuenta

Sesshoumaru se quedó callado…

 **Oboro:** Rin cree mucho en ti

 **Sesshoumaru:** Enserio?

 **Genosuke:** Si… mi hija dice que eres muy capaz y que algún día… serás el mejor médico del país

Sesshoumaru recordó el dulce rostro sonriente de Rin…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Los ánimos que ella me da… son muy importantes para mí

 **Genosuke:** Mi hija es muy animosa

 **Oboro:** Siempre se puede contar con ella

La puerta principal de la casa se abrió…

 **Rin:** Ya llegué familia!

Desde donde están Sesshoumaru y los padres de la chica…

 **Oboro:** (Sonriendo) Ya llego

 **Genosuke:** Mi niña

Rin llego al lugar…

 **Rin:** (sonriendo) He vuelto!

Cuando ve al invitado…

 **Rin:** Sesshy!

Corre a abrazarlo y él también la abraza…

 **Rin:** Que haces por aquí?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Vine al templo

Oboro se levantó de la mesa…

 **Oboro:** Te quedaras a cenar?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… gracias

 **Genosuke:** Rin… ayuda a tu madre

 **Rin:** Si… me cambiare el uniforme

La chica feliz tomo su mochila y subió a su habitación a cambiarse, se puso unos jeans blancos y una blusa con magas cortas color azul cielo.

Le ayudo a su mamá a preparar la cena de esa noche, Sesshoumaru y Genosuke platicaban amenamente sobre la carrera de medicina ya que ambos serian colegas, solo que Genosuke dejo el hospital por cuidar a su familia, pero en el templo tenia consultas de vez en cuando.

Cuando la cena estuvo lista fueron a cenar a la cocina, se sentaron en las sillas y cenaron amenamente, llego la hora de que Sesshoumaru se fuera a su casa, Rin lo acompaña hasta las escaleras…

 **Rin:** Me alegra que te quedaras

 **Sesshoumaru:** Es que… te extrañe

 **Rin:** Yo también… y mucho

 **Sesshoumaru:** Es tarde… mamá y papá han de estar preocupados

 **Rin:** Si… ve con cuidado… me mandas mensaje al celular cuando hayas llegado a casa

 **Sesshoumaru:** Así lo haré

Sesshoumaru la tomo del rostro ella se paró de puntitas y él le dio un beso en la mejilla, Rin lo tomo del rostro y le dio un beso a él en la frente. Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Hasta mañana

 **Rin:** Hasta mañana

Sesshoumaru iba bajando las escaleras, a la mitad volteo y vio a Rin quien lo miraba, con su mano le hizo adiós y Rin también hizo lo mismo, cuando bajó Sesshoumaru se subió a su auto y se fue. Rin al verlo irse sonrió y se metió a su casa.

Sesshoumaru maneja hacia su casa, siente que los ánimos que le dan los padres de Rin y ella misma son muy importantes y decide esforzarse más y más.

* * *

Llega a su gran mansión deja su auto en el garaje, baja de su auto, va a la puerta principal y entra…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ya llegué!

Una mujer de cabello largo color negro, sus ojos son del mismo color, piel blanca y vestida con un camisón blanco lo recibe. Ella es Kikyou esposa de Naraku uno de los doctores más reconocidos de Japón…

 **Kikyou:** Hijito… donde estabas… me tenías preocupada

 **Sesshoumaru:** Estaba… con Rin madre

 **Kikyou:** Debiste llamar para avisar… quieres de cenar?

 **Sesshoumaru:** No mamá… ya cené en casa de ella… debo ir a mi habitación… tengo tarea que hacer

 **Kikyou:** (sonriendo) Muy bien mi amor… ve

Ambos comenzaron a subir las escaleras…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Y papá?

 **Kikyou:** Le toco guardia en el hospital… ve y estudia mucho

Sesshoumaru le dio un beso a su mamá y se fue a su habitación, Kikyou lo vio…

 **Kikyou:** Esa chica… ha sido una muy buena influencia para mi Sessho… hace mucho que no la veo

* * *

Mientras tanto en la casa de Rin, la castaña se metió a bañar, cuando salió se puso su pijama que es de pantalón y blusa color morado, se sentó en su escritorio, tenía su lámpara encendida y su estéreo con la canción que había cantado en el karaoke, está haciendo su tarea de matemáticas cuando desde la puerta sus padres…

 **Genosuke:** Rin… (Sonriendo) ya duérmete

 **Rin:** Solo termino mi tarea y me duermo

 **Oboro:** (Dulcemente) Apresúrate… si no mañana llegaras tarde a clases

 **Rin:** Ya casi termino

Sus padres se metieron a la habitación de ella y le dieron un beso en la frente, Rin los abrazo a los 2…

 **Genosuke:** Buenas noches linda

 **Oboro:** Descansa hijita

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Ustedes también duerman bien…

Salieron de la habitación de su única hija y cerraron la puerta, Rin le subió un poco a su música estaba resolviendo una ecuación de matemáticas cuando comenzó a golpear su libro con su lápiz y recordó…

 _Anata wo omou konna ni omou_

 ** _En estos pensamientos, Puedo sentirte_**

 _Sonna atashi no yume de mitsuketa no_

 ** _Y así fue como te encontré en mi sueño_**

 _Motto shiritai motto shiritai_

 ** _Quiero saber más, Quiero saber mas_**

 _Anata no koto wo motto motto shiritai_

 ** _Quiero saber más, mucho más acerca de ti_**

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

 **Kagome:** Rin… no te hagas tonta… te gusta

 **Kagome:** Rin… lo has visto bien?

 **Kagome:** Si lo hay… es guapísimo… sus ojos matan a cualquier chica… es rico y estudia medicina… en conclusión… el sueño de cualquier mujer… estas ciega?

 **Kagome:** Rin… una amistad entre hombres y mujeres siempre termina en amor

 **Rin:** Este… no será el caso amiga

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

Se recargo en su libro…

 **Rin:** No será el caso… Sesshy y yo solo somos… amigos

Dejo de recargarse y comenzó a terminar su tarea.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la mansión donde vive Sesshoumaru, en su habitación él está en su escritorio con un libro de cardiología y escribiendo un resumen y memorizando las partes del corazón, el también escucha la misma canción que Rin, de pronto él se desconcentra por…

 _Nanto ka shinakya shikkari shinakya_

 ** _Necesito hacer algo, Necesito estar firme_**

 _Donna sekai ni mo setsunasa ga afureru_

 ** _Aun si este mundo de un momento a otro se inunda_**

 _Toki ga itoshii naze ga itoshii_

 ** _¿Cómo llegue a Quererte?, ¿Porque te quiero?_**

 _Ima wa motto anata wo shiritai_

 ** _Y ahora solo quiero saber mas de ti,_**

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

 **InuYasha:** Sessho… no te hagas idiota… te gusta Rin

 **InuYasha:** Sessho… no la has visto bien?... tiene una boca que mata de deseo a cualquiera… está creciendo aun pero… has visto su busto?... esta hermoso… su cuerpo es una manzana de pecado…

 **InuYasha:** Es la realidad… Sesshoumaru… esa niña es un bombón… a ti te gusta Rin

 **InuYasha:** Sesshoumaru… cuanto tiempo durara esto?

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

Se recargo en el respaldo de silla y miro a su techo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Se está poniendo muy hermosa… pero… es mi amiga… solo eso… no podré verla nunca como algo más que mi hermanita menor

Siguió estudiando, cuando termino guardo sus libros que utilizaría mañana, la habitación de él es amplia, su cama es matrimonial con sábanas blancas y un edredón azul marino, a su lado tiene un buró con una lámpara y la foto de el con Rin cuando eran niños y en otro mueble tiene fotos de ahora que están más grandes, va por esa foto reciente y la pone junto a su cama y cambia de lugar la de donde eran niños, todo está en orden, su cuarto es impecable y su closet de ropa igual, se puso su pijama y se acostó a dormir.

* * *

Mientras tanto la habitación de Rin es una cama individual, con sabanas rosas y un edredón azul cielo, está pegada a la pared y al lado derecho tiene su buró donde tiene su lámpara, su reloj y una foto reciente de ella y Sesshoumaru. En su pared tiene clavadas con tachuelas las fotos de ella con Kagome y de ella con Sesshoumaru, frente a ella tiene su escritorio y a lado de él su tocador, frente a su cama esta su closet. Termino de hacer su tarea y se acostó a dormir.

* * *

De pronto las escenas se cruzaron…

 _Wasureteta yo shinjinakereba_

 ** _He olvidado que_**

 _Donna koto demo hajimaranainda_

 ** _Si no tienes la fe suficiente, Nada podrá volver a empezar._**

 _Ippun ichibyou demo zutto zutto dakishimete_

 ** _Por un segundo o un minuto,_** **_Abrázame para siempre_**

 _Warui yume wo miteita dake to sasayaite, kudasai_

 ** _Susurrame que solo fue un mal sueño, Por Favor_**

 _Tonari ni anata ga ita_

 ** _Estuviste tan cerca_**

 _Ima mo kitto soba ni iru no_

 ** _Y aun ahora seguramente estas a mi lado_**

 _Araamu ga nattatte_

 ** _Cuando la alarma deja de sonar,_**

 _Anata mo koe shika todokanainda_

 ** _Tu voz parece inalcanzable_**

 **Sesshoumaru/Rin:** Lo que nosotros sentimos es amistad… jamás nada ni nadie podrá modificar mi cariño hacia ti… pero… solo… solo… solo le pido a Dios que… siempre estés conmigo.

Sesshoumaru y Rin se acomodaron para disponerse a dormir. Sin saber que al día siguiente pasaría algo que los haría estar más cerca de lo que ellos pueden imaginar… y que incluso su lazo de amistad se hará más fuerte, donde solo importara su mundo que ellos mismos han creado…

Solo existiendo ellos solos y protegiéndose mutuamente de la maldad del mundo y de la humanidad pero que esa misma maldad… lo hará ser más fuertes y unirse más.

* * *

 **Continuara...**

 **Una amistad es como el agua que bebemos día a día... no podemos vivir sin ella y mas cuando se es estrecha esa relación con la persona en cuestión, Sesshoumaru y Rin viven sus vidas de maneras diferentes, pero se están uno al lado del otro apoyándose mutuamente y buscándose el uno al otro. Todos piensan que no se puede tener una amistad pura entre hombre y mujeres... pero... este sera el caso? Que opinas tú? Que es lo que les espera a ambos que los hará tener una amistad aun mas fuerte de la que tienen? No se pierdan el primer capitulo de esta hermosa historia chicas! Mi Amigo y Ángel Guardián**


	3. CAPITULO 2 MI AMIGO Y ÁNGEL GUARDIÁN

**Hola chicas! Como están? espero que muy muy bien ya estamos en Jueves casi a punto de terminar la semana, espero que este siendo tranquilo y lleno de alegría! Muchisisisimas gracias chicas por el apoyo que me brindan ya que sin ustedes la historia ni yo seriamos nada! Sin mas preámbulo les dejo el capitulo esperando sea de su agrado mis niñas! Las Adoro! Besos Y Abrazos!**

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA:**

 **Las Canciones que usaremos son:**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2.** **MI AMIGO Y ANGEL GUARDIAN**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Rin estaba con sus padres tomando un poco de pan con leche…

 **Oboro:** (sonriendo) Me sorprendes hija… madrugaste

 **Genosuke:** Eso si es de sorpresa… generalmente despiertas tarde

 **Rin:** Bueno (Sonriendo) Es porque si soy responsable después de todo

 **Oboro:** Eso lo se hijita… te pondré tu almuerzo

 **Rin:** Gracias mami

Oboro se levantó para poner el almuerzo de su hija, Genosuke la miro…

 **Genosuke:** (Serio) Yashamaru se divirtió ayer?

La castaña estuvo a punto de escupir la leche, pero no lo hizo…

 **Rin:** Papá… es que…

Genosuke comenzó a reírse alegremente…

 **Genosuke:** Descuida hijita… ayer no vino y supuse que se fue contigo al karaoke

 **Rin:** Pues si… fui con él, con Kagome y otros chicos y chicas

 **Genosuke:** Me alegro de que te lleves bien con el…

 **Rin:** Es agradable

Oboro sale con el almuerzo de Rin en una pequeña bolsa de tela de color azul cielo con moños azules marino…

 **Oboro:** Querida (Dándole su almuerzo) Toma…

 **Rin:** (Tomando su almuerzo) Gracias mami (Mirando su reloj) Es hora de irme… hasta luego

Les dio un beso a sus papás y salió de su casa para irse a la preparatoria. Genosuke y Oboro la despidieron en las escaleras del Templo y la vieron marcharse…

 **Oboro:** Es una buena chica

 **Genosuke:** Si… y será una muy buena mujer cuando crezca mas

Rin seguía corriendo para ir a su preparatoria cuando…

 **Kagome:** Rin!

La castaña volteo y vio a su mejor amiga…

 **Rin:** Hola Kagome!

Kagome la alcanzo y se saludaron de beso…

 **Kagome:** (sonriendo) Y ese milagro? Casi siempre llegas tarde… te caíste de la cama?

 **Rin:** Estas igual que mis padres… no… no me caí… solo que… desperté muy contenta

 **Kagome:** (Pícaramente) A qué se debe amiga?

 **Rin:** No se… pero me siento muy feliz

 **Kagome:** ya veo…

Ya las chicas están cerca de la preparatoria cuando escuchan el sonido de la campana que anuncia que pronto cerraran la puerta del colegio…

 **Kagome/Rin:** Aaaaaaa! No puede ser!

Ambas corrieron para llegar al colegio y no las dejen afuera. Mientras tanto en la mansión de la familia Hasegawa, Sesshoumaru y Kikyou desayunan en un hermoso comedor, la mesa es rectangular para 8 personas las sillas son finísimas y forradas con tapiz muy caro, hay candelabros en algunos muebles y pinturas de algunos familiares, pero detrás del asiento principal de esa mesa que ocupa Naraku hay una fotografía familiar de ellos…

 **Kikyou:** Hoy entras tarde hijito?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si madre… hoy tengo clase hasta las 9

 **Kikyou:** Oye hijito… me gustaría que trajeras un día a tu amiguita… tú ya has ido a su casa… desde que Rin tenia 13 años no ha venido mas

 **Sesshoumaru:** Me gustaría madre… pero…

 **Kikyou:** Sus padres no la dejan?

 **Sesshoumaru:** No… no es eso… es que…

 **Kikyou:** Hijito… mira… no importa que…

De pronto al comedor entra Naraku, al verlo Sesshoumaru y Kikyou se levantan de la mesa para recibirlo…

 **Kikyou:** Buenos días querido

 **Sesshoumaru:** Buen día padre

Naraku los ve, se pone en su lugar en la mesa y los tres se sientan, mira a la sirvienta…

 **Naraku:** Sírveme por favor

 **Sirvienta:** Si señor

La sirvienta va por el desayuno de su señor…

 **Naraku:** Buen día familia…

 **Kikyou:** Como te fue en el hospital querido?

 **Naraku:** (Tomándola de la mano) Bien querida… con mucho trabajo… llego al hospital una chica que…

Cerro sus ojos y se quedó en silencio. Sesshoumaru le puso su mano en el hombro a su padre…

 **Kikyou:** (Preocupado) Que paso querido?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Vienes impactado padre

 **Naraku:** Bueno… la chica que atendí anoche… llego al hospital muy herida… tenia golpes, araños, algunas cortadas de gravedad… es una chica de unos 16 o 17 años, la habían violado más de 6 tipos y no solo con su hombría… hasta con botellas y demás cosas

Kikyou y Sesshoumaru se quedaron fríos con lo que Naraku les había contado, quien respiraba profundamente…

 **Naraku:** La chica llego medio muerta al hospital… por suerte logramos salvarla… lo que me preocupa será el daño psicológico que tendrá

 **Kikyou:** Pobre chiquilla… tan pequeña y… sus padres deben de apoyarla

 **Naraku:** Fue lo que les dije… físicamente se recuperara… pero… psicológicamente… necesitara de ayuda profesional

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Enojado) Que clase de personas hacen eso?... y detuvieron a los malditos?

 **Naraku:** No lo sé… la ambulancia fue por la chica por que una mujer la vio tirada en la calle

 **Kikyou:** Que desgracia… cielo santo

 **Naraku:** Estoy muy impactado

 **Sesshoumaru:** Tranquilo padre… ya veraz que saldrá muy bien la chica… (Levantándose de la mesa) es hora de irme… la universidad espera

 **Naraku:** (Animosamente) Esfuérzate mucho hijo

 **Kikyou:** (Amorosamente) Cuídate mucho Sessho

Sesshoumaru salió del comedor para ir por sus cosas para la universidad, la sirvienta llego con el desayuno de Naraku…

 **Sirvienta:** (Dejando el desayuno) Aquí tiene señor

 **Naraku:** Gracias

Kikyou se quedó a hacerle compañía a su esposo, Sesshoumaru salió de su casa para ir a la universidad, fue por su auto y salió rumbo a su escuela. Mientras tanto en la mansión de la familia Taisho, InuYasha esta desayunando con sus padres, InuTaisho e Izayoi…

 **Izayoi:** Hijito… no se te hace tarde?

 **InuYasha:** No madre… pero…ya es hora de irme

 **InuTaisho:** Inu… espero te estés esforzando

 **InuYasha:** (Sonriendo) Claro padre… la medicina es muy bonita

 **Izayoi:** Es una de las carreras más nobles hijito

 **InuTaisho:** Pero… no siempre es muy linda… tiene su lado bueno y malo

 **InuYasha:** Por qué padre?

 **InuTaisho:** Mira hijo… algunas veces podrás salvar vidas, pero… en otras ocasiones… ni tu… podrás hacer algo… y unos morirán… es algo muy duro… comprendes?

 **InuYasha:** Lo se padre… pero… no permitiré que eso pase

 **Izayoi:** Esfuérzate hijito… y solo a si lograras que eso no pase

 **InuTaisho:** Si… pero debes estar preparado para todo

InuYasha miro a su padre…

 **InuYasha:** Papá… tú también eres medico… porque hablas de esa manera… acaso tú…

 **InuTaisho:** No hijo… a mí no me ha pasado eso pero… conocí a alguien que… dejo la medicina por una situación así

 **Izayoi:** Te refieres a…

 **InuTaisho:** Si a él… era uno de los mejores médicos pero… un día… no pudo salvar a un paciente… se sintió muy decepcionado de sí mismo y decidió dejar la medicina…

 **InuYasha:** Quien es padre?

 **InuTaisho:** Un viejo amigo que yo tengo… en lugar de él entro al hospital Naraku… el padre de Sesshoumaru

 **InuYasha:** (Levantándose de la mesa) Es hora de irme… nos vemos más tarde familia

Se despidió de sus padres y salió del comedor…

 **Izayoi:** No has vuelto a saber nada de el querido?

 **InuTaisho:** No… lo único que supe es que… el y su esposa desaparecieron como si se los hubiese tragado la tierra

 **Izayoi:** Deben de estar bien querido

 **InuTaisho:** Eso espero (Dándole un beso en la boca a su amada esposa) Bueno querida… me tengo que ir… hoy me toca ir al hospital… Naraku fue ayer… hoy a mí

 **Izayoi:** (Tomando el rostro de su esposo) Cuídate muchísimo cariño… te veo mañana

Ambos se dieron un beso muy amoroso en los labios. Tiempo después Rin y Kagome estaban en su clase de inglés, de pronto el celular de Kagome comenzó a vibrar, ella lo saco y miro un número desconocido y se quedó extrañada, Rin la miro, Kagome le devolvió la mirada, Rin le hizo señas de que pidiera permiso de salir…

 **Kagome:** (Levantándose de su lugar) Profesora… me da permiso de salir?

 **Profesora:** Salga sin hacer ruido señorita Higurashi

Salió rápidamente del salón y contesto su celular…

 **Kagome:** Diga?

 **Voz:** Eres Kagome verdad?

 **Kagome:** Si… quien habla?

 **Voz:** Soy… InuYasha Taisho… amigo de Sesshoumaru

 **Kagome:** (Un poco exaltada) Como conseguiste mi numero?

 **InuYasha:** Se lo robe a Sesshoumaru

 **Kagome:** ("Sesshoumaru idiota") Que quieres?

 **InuYasha:** Necesito hablar contigo de algo… puedo verte hoy?

 **Kagome:** Esta bien… en donde nos vemos?

 **InuYasha:** No vemos en el centro comercial de la Calle no. 10… te veré a las 5 de la tarde

 **Kagome:** Espero sea importante

 **InuYasha:** Si te interesa Rin… entonces es importante

La joven se quedó sin habla por unos segundos…

 **Kagome:** (Preocupada) Pasa algo malo?

 **InuYasha:** No… o no lo sé… pero la situación de ella y Sesshoumaru…

 **Kagome:** Si… es muy extraña

 **InuYasha:** Nos vemos después… debo entrar a tomar clase

 **Kagome:** Nos vemos… bye

 **InuYasha:** Bye

InuYasha colgó se celular, vio que Sesshoumaru se acerca a él…

 **InuYasha:** Hola Sessho!

 **Sesshoumaru:** Hola… con quien hablabas?

 **InuYasha:** Con una amiga… vamos a clases

Ambos entraron al salón. Kagome en la preparatoria estaba en el pasillo, cerro su celular, lo metió en su bolsa de su falda y miro al techo…

 **Kagome:** De que querrá hablarme?... bueno… yo también necesito… investigar algo de Sesshoumaru y el… puede ayudarme

La joven regreso a su salón de clases y decidió no decirle nada a Rin. En la universidad mientras toman clases, InuYasha está poniendo atención pero pensando…

 **InuYasha:** ("Rin es un tanto extraña… pero necesito saber muchas cosas… y solo su amiga puede ayudarme… además… Sessho… aunque finja o diga que no… el siente algo más que una simple amistad por Rin")

Kagome estaba en la clase con su amiga, ambas ponían atención de pronto Kagome miro a Rin de reojo…

 **Kagome:** ("Sesshoumaru… acaso solo la vera como amiga?... no es demasiado raro… ella es… bonita… Yashamaru está interesado en ella… y Rin… ella dice sentir amor de hermanos por Sesshoumaru… pero… será verdad?")

La hora de la salida llego, Kagome ya se había terminado de poner sus zapatos, Rin se pone los suyos…

 **Kagome:** Rin… esta vez no me podré ir contigo

 **Rin:** (Extrañada) Por qué?

 **Kagome:** (Sonriendo) Mi mamá me espera en otro lado… y debo ir con ella… nos vemos mañana

Kagome se fue, Rin la miro…

 **Rin:** Hasta mañana!

 **Kagome:** Hasta mañana!

Se fue corriendo…

 **Kagome:** ("Perdóname Rin… pero esto lo hago por tu bien")

Rin se terminó de poner sus zapatos, comenzó a caminar cuando alguien la toma de su hombro…

 **Rin:** (Volteando y viendo a la persona) Yashamaru

 **Yashamaru:** (Sonriendo) Por qué tan sola?

 **Rin:** Kagome… debe reunirse con su madre

 **Yashamaru:** Puedo acompañarte?

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Está bien ("Sesshy tampoco vendrá hoy")

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa de Rin y conversan…

 **Yashamaru:** Rin… que piensas hacer cuando termines la preparatoria?

 **Rin:** Mis padres… quieren que tenga una carrera… así que… estudiare la universidad

 **Yashamaru:** A sí?... que estudiaras?

 **Rin:** Yo quiero… quiero ser publicista o diseñadora grafica

 **Yashamaru:** Lo harás muy bien

 **Rin:** Y tu Yashamaru?... que harás terminando la preparatoria?

 **Yashamaru:** Yo quiero ser un gran político… estudiare ciencias políticas… tu padre con las artes marciales me ha despertado un instinto de defender a los demás… pero no por medio de la violencia… si no por una manera pacifica

 **Rin:** Impresionante… serás muy buen político… además eres todo un orador

 **Yashamaru:** (Sonrojado) Gracias…

Siguieron caminando, el silencio invadió un momento pero después…

 **Yashamaru:** (Apenado) Rin… puedo hacerte una pregunta directa?

 **Rin:** Esta bien

 **Yashamaru:** Tienes novio?

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) No… no tengo

 **Yashamaru:** ("Genial") Y eso?

 **Rin:** Es que… no me interesa por el momento

Yashamaru sintió que muchos cuchillos apuñalaron su alma y sintió una gran decepción pero…

 **Rin:** Pero (Sonriendo) Si aparece un buen muchacho… lo aceptare

Yashamaru sintió un gran alivio y sonrió de nuevo…

 **Yashamaru:** Bueno pues… tal vez ande muy cerca

 **Rin:** Como lo…

 **Yashamaru:** (Sonriendo) Todo puede pasar

La casa de Yashamaru se encuentra 2 cuadras antes del Templo de Rin…

 **Yashamaru:** (deteniéndose) Debo ir a mi casa a cambiarme… más tarde iré al dojo de tu padre

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Está bien… nos vemos

Yashamaru se acercó a Rin y le dio un beso en la mejilla…

 **Yashamaru:** (Sonriendo) Hasta más tarde linda

Yashamaru se fue corriendo hacia su casa, Rin se quedó parada y muy sorprendida por lo que había pasado. Comenzó a caminar y con su mano derecha iba tocando su mejilla derecha…

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Me… me beso…

Comenzó a reír tiernamente, cuando alguien la toma del brazo y la jala poniendo su mano en su boca. Rin al ver que un hombre la mira de manera muy espantosa siente que un balde de agua fría le cae por el cuerpo…

 **Hombre:** (Con voz fría) Calladita mocosa

Mientras tanto Kagome llego a su casa rápidamente, paso velozmente el recibidor de su casa cuando de la cocina sale su madre…

 **Sango:** Hijita…

 **Kagome:** Hola mami ya vine!

Corrió hacia su habitación, Sango la miro…

 **Sango:** Y ahora?... que le pasa?

El teléfono de la casa de los Higurashi suena, Sango contesta…

 **Sango:** Hola

 **Miroku:** Hola mi amor

 **Sango:** Mi vida… como estas?... todo bien en la oficina?

 **Miroku:** Si… muy bien… y ustedes?

 **Sango:** Bien también… pero… Kagome llego corriendo y se fue a su habitación…

 **Miroku:** A lo mejor…

Kagome bajaba las escaleras se había quitado el uniforme y se había puesto un vestido color lavanda, tomo una bolsa…

 **Kagome:** Regreso después!

Salió corriendo de nuevo y se fue…

 **Miroku:** A dónde fue?

 **Sango:** (Preocupada) No lo sé… solo se cambió y se marcho

 **Miroku:** Confiemos en ella querida… esta noche llegare temprano

 **Sango:** (Contenta) Que emoción! Te preparare de cenar tu comida favorita

 **Miroku:** (Feliz) Que rico… teppanyaki!

Ambos se hablan con mucho amor, mientras tanto Kagome toma un taxi y llega rápidamente a donde se había citado con InuYasha, cuando baja del taxi ve que él está parado en la entrada del centro comercial, InuYasha al verla se queda impactado… es una chica muy linda piensa, ella al verlo se dice a si misma que es muy guapo… todo un sueño.

InuYasha se acerca a ella, le estira la mano…

 **InuYasha:** (Sonriendo) Gracias por venir… entramos?

 **Kagome:** (Sonrojada) No es nada… está bien… entremos

Entraron al centro comercial y se fueron a una cafetería que está dentro de él, se sentaron en una mesa para 2…

 **Camarero:** Que van a tomar?

 **Kagome:** Un capuchino

 **Camarero:** Usted joven?

 **InuYasha:** (Mirando a Kagome) Lo mismo

 **Camarero:** Enseguida

El camarero se fue por las órdenes…

 **Kagome:** Este… bien… de que…

 **InuYasha:** Tranquila pequeña (Sonriendo) Tenemos tiempo

 **Kagome:** (sonrojada) Este… si

Cerca de allí, había una librería y a su lado hay un callejón solitario muy oscuro, Rin fue empujada dentro de ese callejón quien cayó al suelo…

 **Rin:** (A punto de llorar) Déjenme ir!

De pronto 6 hombres la rodearon…

 **Hombre 1:** No querida…

 **Hombre 2:** Tu estas para nosotros

Como si fueran perros hambrientos se abalanzaron contra la joven. En la librería se encuentra Sesshoumaru buscando un libro acerca de las enfermedades de la sangre…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Encontrando el libro) Este es (Hojeándolo) muy bien… ahora me falta del de la epilepsia

Sesshoumaru fue a buscar su siguiente libro. Mientras tanto en la cafetería, el camarero llego con los capuchinos de InuYasha y Kagome, los dejo en la mesa y se retiró. Ambos se miraron a los ojos…

 **InuYasha:** Te… llame por que…

 **Kagome:** Yo acepte porque…

 **InuYasha/Kagome:** Me preocupa la relación de Sesshoumaru y Rin

Ambos al ver que dijeron lo mismo sonrieron amenamente…

 **InuYasha:** La estimas mucho verdad?

 **Kagome:** Si… así como tú estimas mucho a Sesshoumaru

 **InuYasha:** Qué opinas de su… amistad? Si se le puede llamar así

 **Kagome:** Mira… yo no creo que sea amistad… es como un amor oculto

 **InuYasha:** Opino lo mismo… Sessho aunque diga que no… esta…

 **Kagome:** Igual que Rin… pienso que… esconden su amor tras una amistad

 **InuYasha:** Rin habla mucho de él?

 **Kagome:** No… pero cuando él la llama se le ilumina el mundo… y Sesshoumaru…

 **InuYasha:** Es igual… no habla mucho de ella… pero… en su habitación tiene muchas fotos de el con ella… y las atesora demasiado

 **Kagome:** Son iguales… ella también así es… atesora mucho a Sesshoumaru

 **InuYasha:** Crees que terminen como pareja?

 **Kagome:** Yo si lo creo… es más lo afirmo

 **InuYasha:** Igual yo…

De pronto ambos se miraron a los ojos pero después bajaron la mirada, Kagome tenía su mano sobre la mesa cuando la cálida mano de InuYasha la tomo…

 **Kagome:** (Sonrojada) Inu… Yasha…

 **InuYasha:** (Sonriendo) Espero… que… no sea la última vez que salgamos

 **Kagome:** Esto no es una cita… es para…

 **InuYasha:** Bueno… me gustaría tener muchas citas contigo… claro si no tienes…

 **Kagome:** No… no tengo compromisos ni novios… y también encantada de salir contigo

Se sonrieron tiernamente…

 **InuYasha:** Tienes algo que hacer el viernes?

 **Kagome:** No… estoy libre

 **InuYasha:** Vamos al cine?

 **Kagome:** Encantada

Ambos se sonrieron tiernamente y comenzaron a platicar de sus asuntos personales. En el callejón los hombres agarraron de las manos a Rin y de sus piernas, uno comenzó a besarla de manera asquerosa, ella se resistía y trataba de soltarse pero de pronto recibió una fuerte bofetada…

 **Hombre:** Deja de moverte mocosa… si no pones resistencia… no te dolerá

 **Rin:** Déjeme ir por favor!

 **Hombre:** No… ves todos los que estamos aquí?... nos vas a complacer a cada uno

 **Rin:** (Aterrada) No!

Sesshoumaru en la librería pago los libros que había ido a comprar, salió y se dirige a su auto cuando…

 **Rin:** (Gritando con todo su aire) NOOOOOO!

Sesshoumaru reconoció la voz y botando sus libros en el asiento de atrás de su auto…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Asustado) Rin

Sesshoumaru corrió al callejón que esta junto a la librería y vio a un grupo de hombres; pudo ver como Rin tenía su blusa desabrochada y su sostén debajo de sus pechos, los cuales eran lamidos por uno de los hombres, otro le hacía sexo oral. Ella llora y pide a gritos auxilio cuando…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Enojado) Déjenla tranquila!

Los hombres voltearon y miraron a Sesshoumaru, Rin al verlo…

 **Rin:** (Llorando) Sesshy!

Los hombres dejaron a Rin y se acercaron a Sesshoumaru…

 **Hombre 1:** Lárgate idiota… este no es tu asunto

 **Sesshoumaru:** Es mi asunto

 **Hombre 2:** (Burlonamente) También quieres con esta perra?

Sesshoumaru al escuchar el insulto que le dieron a su mejor amiga le dio un puñetazo al hombre que la insulto, los demás lo vieron…

 **Hombre 3:** Esta vez morirás mocoso

 **Hombre 4:** Pero antes… veras como esta mocosa… nos complace a todos

Dos hombres tomaron de los brazos a Sesshoumaru y otro se puso frente a él…

 **Hombre 5:** Antes de morir… tu amiguita gozara… espero no eyacules por tan solo ver

Sesshoumaru sentía que la sangre le hervía por semejantes comentarios su ira crecía más y más que en un momento de adrenalina y furia les dio una patada a todos y cuando logró zafarse les dio de puñetazos hasta dejarlos inconscientes, cuando termino el chico respiraba con dificultad pues estaba cansado de la pelea, pero al ver a Rin hincada en el suelo cubriéndose sus pechos y llorando es como si hubiera recuperado energía y corrió hacia ella…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin

Ella lloraba, Sesshoumaru la abrazo fuertemente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ya paso… todo está bien

 **Rin:** (Abrazándolo) Sesshy!

Se abrazan fuertemente, ella no se cubre su busto, no le importa ya que esta con su amigo que es como su hermano, Sesshoumaru la abraza pero… al sentir esos pechos desnudos rozando su pecho comienza a sentir cosas que jamás había sentido con alguien más y mucho menos con ella… Rin reacciono y se separó de él…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Estas bien?

 **Rin:** Si (Cubriéndose sus pechos) es que…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonrojado) Cúbrete

Rin se bajó su sostén y se acomodó sus pechos en él, se abrocho su blusa y se puso su saco. Sesshoumaru la había visto; por primera vez… la veía semidesnuda y se sonrojo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonrojado) Lista?

 **Rin:** (Sollozando) Si…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Vámonos

Rin tomo su mochila él se la quitó, la tomo de la mano y se fueron a su auto, le abrió la puerta para que subiera. Ella subió y después él se fue a lado del piloto y arranco. Mientras Sesshoumaru va manejando…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Te llevare al hospital donde trabaja mi padre… ahora está el padre de Inu y…

Rin quien lloraba en silencio, le tomo la mano, la luz del semáforo es roja y se detuvieron, Rin miro a Sesshoumaru…

 **Rin:** Llévame a mi casa

 **Sesshoumaru:** Antes debo llevarte con un médico… porque…

 **Rin:** (Desesperada) No! Solo llévame a mi casa

 **Sesshoumaru:** Entiende que…

 **Rin:** No me hicieron nada… llévame a mi casa… quiero bañarme

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Desesperado) Rin entiende…

 **Rin:** Si me llevas a un hospital o le dices algo a mis padres… (Severamente) te juro que te dejare de hablar para siempre!

Sesshoumaru al escuchar esas palabras tan frías de la boca de Rin, se impactó, lo que menos quiere es perderla pero debía decirles a sus padres… no podía dejar que esto se quedase así, la luz cambio a verde, el chico arranco y la llevo al Templo Kanname; en todo el camino ambos no dijeron palabra alguna, la noche ya se había hecho presente, cuando llegaron al templo Sesshoumaru estaciono el auto, se bajó y ayudo a bajar a Rin, al hacerlo Rin abrazo a Sesshoumaru, quien la abrazo fuertemente…

 **Rin:** (Tristemente) Perdóname… gracias por haberme salvado… si no hubieras llegado…

Sesshoumaru abraza a la castaña cuando…

 **FLASH BACK**

 **Naraku:** Bueno… la chica que atendí anoche… llego al hospital muy herida… tenia golpes, araños, algunas cortadas de gravedad… es una chica de unos 16 o 17 años, la habían violado más de 6 tipos y no solo con su hombría… con botellas y demás cosas

 **Naraku:** La chica llego medio muerta al hospital… por suerte logramos salvarla… lo que me preocupa será el daño psicológico que tendrá

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Enojado) Que clase de personas hacen eso?... y detuvieron a los malditos?

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Sesshoumaru la abrazo aún más fuerte, sentía como el cuerpo le temblaba de dolor y de impotencia… su mandíbula túmbala, sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas pero no podía dejarse ver llorar no ahora…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Jamás… me lo habría perdonado… no me habría perdonado si algo te pasa

 **Rin:** Es… la segunda vez que me salvas

 **Sesshoumaru:** Y siempre lo haré (Aferrándose más a ella) Siempre

 **Rin:** No le digas nada a mis padres… por favor

 **Sesshoumaru:** Pero…

 **Rin:** Si quieres… me llevas al doctor mañana… estoy bien… pero no le digas a mis padres

 **Sesshoumaru:** No puedo hacer eso

 **Rin:** Te lo pido por favor

Rin lloraba, ambos se alejaron un poco cuando la castaña miro los ojos de Sesshoumaru se impactó, jamás lo había visto llorar… ni cuando eran niños…

 **Rin:** Estas… llorando

 **Sesshoumaru:** Como no hacerlo… si…

Volvió abrazarla fuertemente, ella le correspondió…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si estuve a punto de perderte… de que te hicieran daño

 **Rin:** Gracias a ti no paso

Se dejaron de abrazar…

 **Rin:** Descuida… estaré bien… vete a casa…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Pero…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) No te preocupes… yo me las arreglare con mis padres… vete por favor

Comenzó a subir las escaleras del templo, Sesshoumaru quería ir tras ella, pero sabía que si lo hacía… tal vez la perdiera para siempre, se dirigió a su auto y abrió la puerta del mismo, se subió y encendió el auto. Rin cuando sintió que se fue cayo de rodillas en un escalón y tosió sacando un poco de sangre por la boca, miro su mano…

 **Rin:** El golpe en el estómago que me dio… me afecto

Saco su pañuelo, se limpió la mano, lo guardo y siguió subiendo hacia su casa…

* * *

 **Continuara...**

 **Aveces las situaciones se nos van de las manos... no siempre todo lo podemos controlar... pero es muy dura la manera de darnos cuenta de ello, lo que si es seguro es que siempre podemos contar con alguien incondicional que esta apoyándonos... el dolor y la desesperación siempre son malas consejeras... pero siempre es bueno tener a alguien de nuestro lado que nos haga ver nuestros errores y nos ayude a ser mejores... Que es lo que sera de ahora en adelante de Rin? Sesshoumaru podrá ayudarla? No se pierdan el primer capitulo de esta hermosa historia chicas! Juramento de una Amistad para Siempre**


	4. CAPITULO 3 JURAMENTO DE UNA AMISTAD PAR

**Hola chicas! Como están? espero que muy muy bien ya estamos por fin en viernes! Espero haya sido una super semana chicas y que comencemos con este fin de semana que sea agradable y muy divertido, Muchisisisimas gracias chicas por el apoyo que me brindan ya que sin ustedes la historia ni yo seriamos nada! Sin mas preámbulo les dejo el capitulo esperando sea de su agrado mis niñas! Las Adoro! Besos Y Abrazos!**

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA:**

 **Las Canciones que usaremos son:**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 3.** **JURAMENTO DE UNA AMISTAD PARA SIEMPRE**

* * *

Rin sube por los escalones del templo con dificultad, estaba a punto de caer cuando es sostenida por alguien, volteo y vio de quien se trataba…

 **Sesshoumaru** : Debí llevarte al medico

 **Rin:** (Aliviada) Sesshy

 **Sesshoumaru:** Estas subiendo con mucha dificultad… que te duele?

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Sesshy

La chica se toma su abdomen y se dobla del dolor, Sesshoumaru la sostiene entre sus brazos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Preocupado) Rin… que te duele?

 **Rin:** Mi… mi estomago

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin

Observo que tenía manchas de sangre en su mano…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Asustado) Sangre… Rin de donde proviene la sangre?

 **Rin** : (Un poco agitada por el dolor) Sa… Salio de mi boca… es que… me… pegaron en el estomago

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin

La cargo y subió con ella las escaleras cuando llego al Templo Oboro y Genosuke los vieron…

 **Oboro:** (Asustada) Mi niña!

 **Genosuke:** Rin!

Se acercaron a ella y miraron a Sesshoumaru…

 **Genosuke:** Que paso Sesshoumaru?

 **Oboro:** Rin, Yashamaru dijo que venias para la casa

 **Sesshoumaru:** Pues…

 **Rin:** Padres… es que… me pelee

Oboro y Genosuke abrieron los ojos como señal de sorpresa

 **Genosuke:** Te peleaste?

 **Oboro:** Con quién?

 **Rin:** Con una chica de la escuela que me molesta mucho… Sesshoumaru quien venía para acá me vio pelear, me separo de ella… y me trajo a casa

Genosuke miro a Sesshoumaru…

 **Genosuke:** Te agradezco que trajeras a mi hija… es muy impulsiva

 **Sesshoumaru** : No… no hay nada que agradecer Sr. Kanname

 **Oboro:** Mira… tienes un golpe en la mejilla…

 **Genosuke:** Dámela Sesshoumaru… la llevare a la habitación

 **Sesshoumaru:** No se preocupe Sr. Kanname… la llevare yo

 **Genosuke:** Esta bien… entremos

Los 4 entraron a la casa, Sesshoumaru por primera vez entro a la habitación de Rin y la acostó en su cama, Genosuke fue por un botiquín y Oboro le quitaría el uniforme a su hija…

 **Rin:** Mami… quiero bañarme primero

 **Oboro:** Quieres que te ayude?

 **Rin:** No mami

Se trató de levantar de la cama pero no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo. Sesshoumaru y Oboro la ayudaron a ponerse de pie, la joven los miro y caminando con dificultad se metió a su baño, Oboro y Sesshoumaru la vieron…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Me gustaría quedarme pero…

 **Oboro:** Descuida hijo… lo peor ya paso… gracias por traerla a casa y por separarla de esa chica

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Haciendo una reverencia) Era mi deber

Genosuke llego con el botiquín…

 **Genosuke:** Y Rin?

 **Oboro:** Se está bañando querido

 **Genosuke:** Menos mal… Gracias Sesshoumaru

 **Sesshoumaru:** No fue nada… bueno… me tengo que ir… con permiso

 **Genosuke:** Te acompaño

Salieron de la habitación de la chica y acompaño a Sesshoumaru a las escaleras del templo, Sesshoumaru subió a su auto y arranco para irse a su casa, mientras conduce…

 **Sesshoumaru:** ("Me siento fatal… les mentimos… Rin… espero estés bien… no sé qué sería de mi si te pierdo")

* * *

Mientras tanto InuYasha fue a dejar a Kagome a su casa, la chica bajo del auto, InuYasha también y la tomo de la mano…

 **InuYasha:** Ya estás aquí

 **Kagome:** Gracias por traerme… no era necesario

 **InuYasha:** Si… una chica como tú… no debe andar sola por ahí… gracias por aceptar mi invitación

 **Kagome:** No fue nada…

 **InuYasha:** Entonces… nos vemos el viernes?

 **Kagome:** Si… hasta el viernes

InuYasha le dio un beso muy tierno en la mejilla a Kagome, ella sonrojada tímidamente le sonrió, él se fue para su auto, Kagome espero hasta que se fuera y con su mano le hizo adiós, iba a abrir con su llave cuando…

 **Miroku:** (Abriendo la puerta) Y bien jovencita… quién es?

 **Kagome:** (Asustada) Papá! Me asustaste!

 **Sango:** (Contenta) Mi pequeña tiene novio!

Sus padres la abrazaron y ella…

 **Kagome:** (¬¬) Cálmense no es para tanto

Los tres pasaron al comedor se sentaron a cenar…

 **Miroku:** (Sonriendo) Que lindo es estar en casa!

 **Sango:** (Dándole su plato a Miroku) Toma mi amor

 **Miroku:** (T_T) Teppanyaki… mi favorito!

 **Kagome:** Que alegría que estas en casa temprano papi

 **Miroku:** Quería pasar un tiempo con las 2 mujeres de mi vida

Sango y Kagome abrazaron a Miroku…

 **Miroku:** Hijita… quien es el chico que te vino a dejar?

 **Kagome:** (Sonrojada) Es… InuYasha Taisho… un chico universitario y estudia medicina

 **Sango:** Un chico con carrera… que bien hija

 **Miroku** : Kagome… estás loca? Eres una niña

 **Sango:** (Calmando a su esposo) Querido… es solo un chico un poco mayor que ella

 **Miroku:** No… es mucho mayor!

 **Kagome:** Papá… solo es mi amigo… no es mi novio

 **Miroku:** Esta bien… te daré permiso… pero solo que no te haga nada porque si no lo…

 **Kagome:** Si papá… descuida…

* * *

Los tres comenzaron a reír amenamente y continuaron cenando. Mientras tanto en la casa de Rin, ella estaba en su cama acostada, Genosuke la curaba de los golpes que tenía en la cara…

 **Genosuke:** Rin… segura que te peleaste con una mujer?

 **Rin:** Si papi

 **Oboro:** Porque lo preguntas querido?

 **Genosuke:** Parecen golpes de un hombre

 **Rin:** Es que la chica es más alta y más fuerte que yo

 **Oboro:** Rin… no debes de pelearte

 **Genosuke:** Suerte que Sesshoumaru llego a tiempo… si no…

 **Rin:** Si papi… es una suerte

 **Oboro:** Ese muchacho es un ángel

 **Genosuke:** Espero nunca le hagas una grosería Rin

 **Rin:** No padre… nunca

* * *

Mientras tanto Sesshoumaru ya había llegado a su casa, se encerró en su habitación, estaba acostado boca abajo, cuando…

 **Naraku:** (Entrando a la habitación) Sessho… no cenaras?

 **Sesshoumaru:** No padre… no tengo hambre

 **Naraku:** (Acercándose a su hijo) Hijo… que te pasa?... llegaste muy mal… te noto preocupado

Sesshoumaru se levantó y se sentó en su cama, Naraku lo miro fijamente, el jamás veía llorar a su hijo pero esa noche lo vio, Sesshoumaru sin decir nada abrazo a su padre, el abrazo era fuerte y de buscar consuelo, Naraku no lo pensó más y lo abrazo también fuertemente…

 **Naraku:** (Amorosamente) Tranquilo hijo… aquí estoy

 **Sesshoumaru:** Padre

 **Naraku:** Que paso?... que tienes?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Padre… hoy… estuve a punto de… perder…

 **Naraku:** Perder que hijo?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin

Naraku al escuchar eso se asustó y se separó un poco de su hijo…

 **Naraku:** Que le paso?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Hoy… hoy… intentaron abusar de ella

 **Naraku:** Pero… por qué?

 **Sesshoumaru:** No lo sé… llegue a tiempo… pero al verla… me dio tanta rabia y miedo

Naraku abrazo a su hijo…

 **Naraku:** Como esta ella?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Golpeada… desconsolada

 **Naraku:** Mañana llévala a mi consultorio… la revisare

 **Sesshoumaru:** Gracias padre

 **Naraku:** (Sonriendo) De nada hijo

* * *

Siguió consolando a su hijo y lo abrazaba fuertemente, a la mañana siguiente Rin iba caminado muy despacio para la escuela, cuando…

 **Kagome:** Rin!

La castaña volteo y Kagome al verla se asustó, sin pensarlo más corrió hacia ella…

 **Kagome:** (Asustada) Que te paso? Y esos golpes?

 **Rin:** Es que…

Le contó a su mejor amiga lo que había pasado…

 **Kagome:** Pero (Abrazándola) Amiga!

 **Rin:** Descuida… no me paso nada

 **Kagome:** Debes quedarte en tu casa…

 **Rin:** No… estoy bien… vamos a la escuela

 **Kagome:** No… mira como estas… te vas a sentir peor

De pronto InuYasha llego pues las vio paradas a media calle…

 **InuYasha:** Que paso?

 **Kagome:** Ayúdame a llevarla a su casa

 **InuYasha:** Rin

 **Rin:** Estoy bien… no se… preocupen

El golpe del estómago aun le dolía, la chica se dobló del dolor y cayo hincada al suelo…

 **Kagome/InuYasha:** (Hincándose) Rin

 **InuYasha:** Tiene… dolor en el estomago

 **Kagome:** Es un golpe

 **InuYasha:** Golpe?

Kagome le contó a InuYasha la razón…

 **InuYasha:** Vamos con un doctor

Sesshoumaru en su auto quien se dirigía a la preparatoria de su amiga vio a Kagome y a InuYasha, se detuvo y bajo del auto, corrió hacia ellos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Inu!

Kagome volteo…

 **Kagome:** Sesshoumaru!

Él distinguió a Rin en el suelo, se acercó a ella y la abrazo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin

 **Rin:** (Levemente) Se… Sesshy

 **Sesshoumaru:** Vámonos al hospital

La cargo y al llevo a su auto, InuYasha y Kagome se fueron al Ferrari del primero…

 **InuYasha:** Faltaras a clases?

 **Kagome:** Si… mi amiga está muy mal

 **InuYasha:** Vámonos entonces

* * *

Los 4 se fueron al hospital donde trabajan los padres de InuYasha y Sesshoumaru, en el camino Rin se tomaba su abdomen, Sesshoumaru la veía…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tomándola de la mano) Tranquila… ya casi llegamos

 **Rin:** Gra… Gracias

* * *

Rin se desmayó, Sesshoumaru sentía que perdería el control pero mantuvo la calma como buen futuro médico. Cuando llego al hospital se estaciono, InuYasha detrás de él, Sesshoumaru tomo en brazos a Rin y los 4 entraron al hospital, cuando llegaron Sesshoumaru fue a recepción…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Dr. Hasegawa

 **Recepcionista:** Esta en Urgencias

Sesshoumaru corre con Rin en brazos, de pronto se topa con su padre…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Padre!

Naraku voltea y ve a su hijo con una chica en brazos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Padre!

 **Naraku:** Hijo

Mira a Rin…

 **Naraku:** Ella…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ayúdala padre

 **Naraku:** Déjala en la camilla… la llevare conmigo

La dejo en la camilla y unos enfermeros la llevan a urgencias, Sesshoumaru, Kagome e InuYasha van a su lado cuando llegan a urgencias…

 **Naraku:** Quédense en la sala de espera… ahorita regreso

 **Sesshoumaru:** Padre

 **Naraku:** Sí?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Te la encargo

 **Naraku:** Estará bien

* * *

Él se fue con Rin a urgencias, Sesshoumaru, Kagome e InuYasha se quedaron en la sala de espera, se sentaron en los sillones, Sesshoumaru se notaba tranquilo pero dentro de él los nervios lo matan, Kagome llora e InuYasha la consuela…

 **InuYasha:** Tranquila Kagome… estará bien

 **Kagome:** ¿Inu… porque… por que a ella?

 **InuYasha:** Lo bueno fue que… Sessho llego a tiempo

 **Kagome:** Pero… ahorita… está mal…

 **InuYasha:** (Abrazándola) Tranquila… el Dr. Hasegawa la curara

Kagome abrazo a InuYasha ya que temía por lo que pasaría…

 **InuYasha:** Sessho…

Sesshoumaru no decía nada tenía sus puños en la frente. Una hora después salió Naraku cuando los chicos lo vieron se acercaron a él…

 **Kagome:** Dr.… como esta?

 **Naraku:** Esta bien… solo tiene golpes y moretones… el golpe del estómago fue muy fuerte… es un dolor muscular, ayer fue más intenso supongo que saco sangre

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… por la boca

 **Naraku:** Ahorita está bien… solo necesita descansar

 **InuYasha:** Gracias Sr. Hasegawa

 **Kagome:** La dará de alta?

 **Naraku:** En unas horas… cuando el suero que le puse se haya terminado

 **Sesshoumaru:** Gracias padre

 **Naraku:** (Sonriendo) No fue nada hijo… tengo algo que atender… pueden verla

 **Kagome/InuYasha/Sesshoumaru:** Gracias

Naraku se fue a atender más pacientes, Kagome entro a ver a su amiga, Sesshoumaru e InuYasha se quedaron en la sala de espera…

 **InuYasha:** Sessho… por que no la trajiste desde ayer?

 **Sesshoumaru:** No quiso… amenazó con dejarme de hablar… y…

 **InuYasha:** Temiste a perderla… ay Sessho…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Molesto) Me siento tan idiota

 **InuYasha:** No… lo bueno fue que la salvaste ayer… y ahora… la has salvado de nuevo… tú y tu padre

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Decidido) Inu… lo he decidido

 **InuYasha:** Que?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Seré el mejor médico del país y jamás permitiré que nadie sufra algo así… y siempre cuidare de Rin

 **InuYasha:** En verdad?

 **Sesshoumaru** : Si… jamás permitiré que pase por eso de nuevo… ni ella ni nadie

InuYasha miro a su mejor amigo muy decidido…

 **InuYasha:** ("Acaso… planea quedarse con Rin para siempre?")

* * *

En la habitación donde esta Rin, la castaña tiene un suero, le quitaron el saco y le dejaron el resto de su uniforme. Rin tiene sus ojos cerrados, Kagome se acerca a ella…

 **Kagome:** Hola amiga

La castaña abre los ojos…

 **Rin:** Hola

 **Kagome:** Como te sientes?

 **Rin:** Mejor… ya no me duele

 **Kagome:** Ay amiga… porque no le dijiste a tu papá?

 **Rin:** Fue… lo mejor

 **Kagome:** No Rin… (Abrazándola) ay amiga… me dio miedo perderte

 **Rin:** (Abrazándola) Estoy bien… gracias a ustedes y al doctor…

Naraku entro a la habitación…

 **Naraku:** Como te sientes Rin?

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Bien Doctor

 **Naraku:** (Sonriendo) Sonríes… es avance

 **Kagome:** Rin… el Doctor es el papá de Sesshoumaru

 **Rin:** (Sorprendida) En verdad?... mucho gusto señor… jamás lo había visto

 **Naraku:** El gusto es mío linda… es que ibas cuando yo no estaba en casa

 **Rin:** Gracias doctor… le pagare

 **Naraku:** No linda… déjalo así

 **Rin:** Pero…

 **Naraku:** Nada de peros… solo cuídate por favor

 **Rin:** Si… gracias Dr.

Naraku se acercó a ella y le acaricio la frente…

 **Naraku:** (Sonriendo) Que bonita… eres una amiga muy bonita de mi hijo

 **Rin:** (sonrojada) Gracias… Dr. Hasegawa

 **Naraku:** Descansa linda…

* * *

Naraku le sonrió y salió de la habitación, caminaba hacia a otra habitación cuando…

 **Naraku:** ("Es muy linda… pero Sessho… en que esta pensando?... esta ciego?... la chica es hermosa… o… acaso el sí…") Bueno… es la vida de mi hijo

* * *

Rin estaba con Kagome quien la tomo de la mano…

 **Kagome:** (Sonriendo) Descansa… en lo que se pasa el suero

 **Rin:** Si… gracias por estar aquí

 **Kagome:** Descuida… todo está bien… seguro Sesshoumaru querrá verte… lo llamare

 **Rin:** Esta bien… no te vayas a ir

 **Kagome:** No lo haré

* * *

Salió de la habitación fue hacia la sala de espera, al llegar con los chicos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Ansioso) Como esta?

 **Kagome:** Bien… tu papá dice que la dará de alta hoy… solo que se termine el suero que le puso y se va

 **InuYasha:** Pero en si… está bien?

 **Kagome:** Si… y ella dice que ya no le duele

 **InuYasha:** Menos mal

 **Kagome:** Sessho… ve a verla… tú también quieres verla no?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si

 **Kagome:** Ve con ella

 **InuYasha:** Nosotros iremos a la cafetería… ve

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… gracias

Kagome e InuYasha se fueron a la cafetería sin que esta se diera cuenta InuYasha la tomo de la mano y así se fueron.

* * *

Sesshoumaru entro a la habitación de Rin, la vio acostada con el suero en su brazo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tiernamente) Hola traviesa

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Hola Sesshy

 **Sesshoumaru:** Te sientes mejor?

 **Rin:** Si… gracias a ti y a tu padre

Sesshoumaru se acercó a su lado y se sentó en la cama junto a ella…

 **Rin:** Sesshy

Sesshoumaru le acaricio el cabello, Rin comenzó a llorar…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Asustado) Te duele algo?

 **Rin:** No (Llorando) Lo… siento mucho

 **Sesshoumaru:** Por qué?

 **Rin:** Por… por… porque por mi culpa… estas preocupado… lamento…

Ella lloraba, Sesshoumaru le acaricio el rostro…

 **Sesshoumaru:** No llores… no tienes por qué disculparte… todo está bien

La castaña se tranquilizó…

 **Sesshoumaru:** No llores… o el suero no pasará bien por el torrente sanguíneo y te dolerá

 **Rin:** Esta bien

Lo miraba a los ojos y el también…

 **Rin:** Lamento… haberte arrastrado en esto… a tu papá… y a los demás… me siento culpable… sé que tú nunca dices mentiras y… ayer… te obligue a mentirles a mis padres

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Rin…

El la tomo de la mano y la alzo a la altura del rostro de él…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Somos amigos… soy tu confidente y tu cómplice en todo… así como tú has sido mi cómplice en todas mis locuras

 **Rin:** Yo siempre estaré a tu lado Sesshy

Sesshoumaru: Yo también

La tomo de la mano y se la apretó levemente, Rin hizo lo mismo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Te juro… que siempre estaré a tu lado… pase lo que pase… sea bueno o malo… me tienes a tu lado

 **Rin:** Te juro que… siempre… estaré contigo… pase lo que pase… en todas las decisiones que tomes… me tendrás apoyándote siempre

La luz del sol entra por una ventana y alumbra las manos de Sesshoumaru y Rin que están entrelazadas como símbolo de su juramento de amistad eterna.

* * *

 **Continuara...**

 **Las calamidades los han acercado mucho mas... no sabían que ese era el inicio de muchas cosas, pero habían tomado la decision de estar juntos para siempre, cuidándose, queriéndose... su amistad era lo mas importante en ese momento que darían la vida por ella. Siempre hombro con hombro... de la mano recorriendo los caminos de la vida... Que les deparara de aquí en adelante el destino a estos dos grandes amigos? Sesshoumaru y Rin caerán en las redes del juego del destino? No se pierdan el primer capitulo de esta hermosa historia! Todo por Ti**


	5. CAPITULO 4 TODO POR TI

**Hola chicas! Por petición de ustedes chicas les dejo un capitulo mas de esta historia tierna y llena de muchas emociones! espero sea de su agrado chicas! Muchisisisisimas gracias por su apoyo chicas! Las Adoro! Besos Y Abrazos!**

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA:**

 **Las Canciones que usaremos son:**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 4.** **TODO POR TI**

* * *

Tokio en la actualidad.

Los años han pasado, el tiempo parece que se ha ido como el agua, es invierno, las personas están cubiertas con abrigos y bufandas, unos días nieva… otros no, desde el día que Rin estuvo en el hospital han pasado 6 años, ahora es una mujer de 22 años y es una publicista en una empresa de cosméticos, Sesshoumaru e InuYasha se han convertido en unos doctores muy prominentes, trabajan en el hospital Juban a lado de sus padres quienes están muy orgullosos de ellos.

Sesshoumaru a sus 27 años es un doctor muy bueno, Kagome es una contadora y trabaja en donde esta Rin, la vida para los 4 chicos es muy prometedora, Yashamaru cambio su sueño de ser político y se convirtió en un científico quien sin descansar investiga curas para enfermedades de alto riesgo y mortales.

Esa mañana Rin estaba en su estudio de trabajo diseñando la publicidad de diciembre para una nueva línea de cosméticos que sacaría a la venta la empresa en la que trabaja.

Esta frente a su PC diseñando imágenes cuando su celular comienza a sonar, ella contesta…

 **Rin:** (Sin dejar de trabajar) Hola

 **-** Espero no me dejes plantado como la vez pasada

Comenzó a reírse de manera muy tierna y alegre…

 **Rin:** Discúlpame… pero es que…

 **-** Si ya se… pero… lo compensan los chocolates que me mandaste

 **Rin:** No se supone que debes de estar trabajando?

 **-** No tengo citas en este momento… por eso decidí llamarte antes de que me hagas lo del otro día

 **Rin:** (Haciendo puchero) Sesshy… en verdad lo lamento… no fue mi intención

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ya lo sé… te veo allá en 2 horas

 **Rin:** (sonriendo) Está bien… hasta dentro de 2 horas

* * *

Sesshoumaru estaba en su consultorio en el hospital, esta vestido con un pantalón negro, camisa blanca, corbata color negra y su impecable bata blanca que hace resaltar su galanura y su larga cabellera negra, colgó su teléfono cuando de pronto entra…

 **InuYasha:** Ya déjala trabajar

Sesshoumaru comenzó a reírse…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Yo si la dejo trabajar… no como tu

InuYasha entro al consultorio de su amigo, el esta vestido con un pantalón gris, una camisa blanca y una corbata roja, con su bata blanca de doctor…

 **InuYasha:** Pero… la diferencia es que (Sonriendo) Kagome es mi novia

 **Sesshoumaru:** Desde que la conociste no la dejaste verdad?... por cierto (Curiosamente) como lograste conocerla?

 **InuYasha:** (n_nU) Pues… veras… es que…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Déjalo así… por cierto… no deberías estar en el consultorio?

 **InuYasha:** Por el día de hoy termine con todas mis citas… y tu?… en vez de hablar con Rin… deberías trabajar

 **Sesshoumaru:** Yo también ya terminé por el día de hoy

 **InuYasha:** La veras?

 **Sesshoumaru:** A quién?

 **InuYasha:** A Rin… tonto

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Si… la veré

 **InuYasha:** Oye Sessho… por que no…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si vas a comenzar con lo de la vez pasada… olvídalo… tú no lo entiendes

 **InuYasha:** Sessho… cuantos años llevas de conocerla?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Exactamente… 14 años de conocerla

 **InuYasha:** Son demasiados años… y en todo ese tiempo…

Sesshoumaru levantándose y mirando a la ventana…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Inu… lo que yo siento por ella es un amor de hermano a hermana… es la hermanita que siempre pedí y que nunca tuve

 **InuYasha:** (¬¬) Si tú eras un demonio… no quiero ni pensar lo que será un hermano tuyo

 **Sesshoumaru:** (¬¬) Si yo era un demonio tú tampoco te quedabas atrás

 **InuYasha:** El caso es… mira amigo… nunca te has preguntado… como seria su relación entre Rin y tu sin ser amistosa?

 **Sesshoumaru:** No me la imagino por que no puede existir tal relación ente ella y yo

 **InuYasha:** Porque te resistes tanto al amor?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Yo no me resisto

InuYasha se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a donde está su amigo, lo tomo de su hombro…

 **InuYasha:** Sessho… mira… no te obligare a nada más… pero… un día no muy lejano… ella se te puede ir de tus manos

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sorprendido) Que dices?

 **InuYasha:** Mira… Rin es muy bonita… y Kagome me dijo que Yashamaru desde que estaban en la preparatoria… está muy interesado en Rin… de vez en cuando la visita, ya que su trabajo en el Laboratorio es muy exigente… pero… los padres de Rin… estarían encantados si… ella se quedase con Yashamaru

Sesshoumaru no dijo nada, solo desvió la mirada hacia la ciudad…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si Rin… desease quedarse con Yashamaru… la apoyaría y me sentiría muy feliz por ella…

InuYasha se alejó de él y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta…

 **InuYasha:** Respeto tu decisión… si es lo que quieres… lo respeto

Abrió la puerta…

 **InuYasha:** Nos vemos después amigo

Salió del consultorio de su amigo, Sesshoumaru lo vio irse, después volvió a observar la ciudad…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si la decisión de Rin es estar con Yashamaru… la apoyare… además… yo solo la quiero como amiga

De pronto sintió algo en su interior que lo hacía sentirse incomodo, cosa que a él nunca le había pasado en su vida, era una especie de enojo, ansiedad y sin saber por qué aventó lo que hay en su escritorio, se dejó caer en su asiento de piel…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Un poco molesto) Maldición

* * *

Mientras tanto en la compañía donde trabaja Rin, la castaña trabaja arduamente cuando alguien la toma por los hombros…

 **-** (Amablemente) Ya terminas?

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Si… ya casi amiga

Rin giro para ver a su mejor amiga Kagome… quien le sonrió a su amiga y la abrazo.

 **Kagome:** Ya vas demasiado avanzada… me muestras cómo vas?

 **Rin:** Claro… mira estas son las animaciones e imágenes fijas que he hecho.

Le mostró todo su trabajo a su amiga Kagome, ella le sonreía y la animaba a seguir adelante, cuando termino de mostrarle…

 **Rin:** Eso es todo lo que he hecho

 **Kagome:** Vas muy bien amiga

 **Rin:** Como van las finanzas?

 **Kagome:** Bien… no puedo quejarme… solo activos, pasivos, capital… cosas por el estilo (¬¬) números y más números

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Bueno… jejejeje a mí no me gustan los números… me dan dolor de cabeza

 **Kagome:** Son bonitos… juegas mucho con ellos y es muy divertido

 **Rin:** (¬¬) Si tú lo dices

Kagome se sentó a lado de su amiga en una silla extra que hay en el lugar…

 **Kagome:** (Curiosamente) Hoy… veras a Sessho?

 **Rin:** Si… como lo supiste?

 **Kagome:** Pues… lo veo en tus ojos… estas muy feliz

 **Rin:** (Extrañada) En mis ojos?... a que te refieres?

Kagome la miro fijamente a los ojos…

 **Kagome:** Cuando será el día de Dios que te des cuenta de lo que sientes?

 **Rin:** Otra vez con lo mismo?... yo solo quiero a Sesshoumaru como mi amigo que es

 **Kagome:** Rin… estás loca?... sabes que no es verdad… cuanto tiempo llevas de conocerlo?

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) 14… 14 maravillosos años

 **Kagome:** Ves cómo te emocionas?

 **Rin:** No me emociono… él es el hermano mayor que no tengo… además…

 **Kagome:** Rin… ya no le des más vueltas al asunto… a ti te gusta Sesshoumaru… y mucho… estas consiente de que algún día lo puedes perder?

 **Rin:** (Sorprendida) Como dices?

Kagome se levantó de su lugar y miro seriamente a Rin…

 **Kagome:** Sesshoumaru es muy guapo… algún día… alguna chica aparecerá… y se lo llevará de tu lado… estas consiente de que lo perderás?

 **Rin:** Sesshoumaru es mi amigo y es libre de hacer lo que él quiera… no es de mi propiedad para que lo maneje a mi antojo

 **Kagome** : No es que lo manejes… es que lo amas!

 **Rin:** Yo lo amo como mi hermano!

 **Kagome:** Eso no es verdad… y lo sabes perfectamente

Se miraron fijamente, después bajaron la mirada al suelo…

 **Kagome:** Lo lamento…

 **Rin:** No te preocupes… no hay problema

 **Kagome:** Si tu sientes solo cariño de hermanos por el… lo respetare

 **Rin:** Kagome…

 **Kagome:** Si es tu decisión… la respetare amiga

Se dirigió a la puerta del lugar donde Rin trabaja, giro la perilla para salir…

 **Kagome:** (Sonriendo) Nos vemos más tarde

Salió del lugar y se fue, Rin la miro irse, junto sus manos y miro al techo…

 **Rin:** Si Sesshy llega a enamorarse de alguna chica… ojalá que… sea buena con el… y lo quiera mucho

Pero comenzó a sentir algo muy grande en su ser, sintió miedo… miedo a perderlo, se dejó caer a su asiento, sintió como si algo le oprimía el corazón…

 **Rin:** (Asustada) Sesshy

* * *

En la oficina de Kagome, habla por teléfono con su amado…

 **Kagome:** Ay amor… esta situación es muy extraña

 **InuYasha:** No es extraña… es difícil

 **Kagome:** Creo que nosotros nos hemos hecho muchas ilusiones… ellos en realidad si se quieren como…

 **InuYasha:** Amigos?... Esos dos están más enamorados que nadie

 **Kagome:** Pero… amor… Sessho te dijo que…

 **InuYasha:** Conozco a Sesshoumaru mas que cualquiera… y él está enamorado de ella

 **Kagome:** Yo… pensaba lo mismo de Rin pero… ahora…

 **InuYasha:** Amor… 14 años de conocerse no pasan en balde… aunque digan que no… ellos se aman más que otra cosa… y si llegasen a separarse… será la muerte de ambos

 **Kagome:** (Asustada) No hables así… sería muy doloroso para ambos

 **InuYasha:** Ves lo que te digo?... mira, durante 6 años hemos tratado de reunirlos… pero nada funciona

 **Kagome:** Si… creo que lo mejor es dejar que ellos solos se den cuenta de lo que nosotros sabemos desde hace mucho tiempo

 **InuYasha:** Es lo mejor amor… ellos deben madurar por su cuenta

 **Kagome:** Exactamente… sabes algo?… la Sra. Oboro me dijo algo muy extraño

 **InuYasha:** La madre de Rin? Que te dijo?

 **Kagome:** (suspirando) Pues… veras…

* * *

La hora en la que Sesshoumaru y Rin se vieran llego, la castaña esta vestida con un conjunto sastre color azul cielo, su abrigo es color crema, estaba afuera de un café. Sesshoumaru ya estaba adentro; la vio por el ventanal grande y le hizo señas de entrar, Rin al verlo le sonrió y entro.

Sesshoumaru se levantó de la mesa, Rin se quitó el abrigo lo dejo en una silla y como si se hubieran leído la mente se estiraron los brazos y se abrazaron fuertemente, como si nunca quisieran separarse, como si tuvieran miedo de lo que les deparara el futuro, estuvieron así unos momentos y después se separaron.

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Siéntate

 **Rin:** (sonriendo) Si

Se sentaron en la mesa, pidieron sus cafés…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Me alegro de que vinieras

 **Rin:** Sabes que yo estoy cuando tú me lo pidas

 **Sesshoumaru:** Igual yo

Ambos se tomaron de las manos, después de un tiempo de platicar, salieron del café…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Te llevo a tu casa?

 **Rin:** Puedes?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… vámonos

Se subieron al auto de Sesshoumaru, para el tiempo de invierno usa uno diferente a su convertible, mientras iban para la casa de Rin…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Y dime Rin… cómo van los galanes?

 **Rin:** Pues… no tengo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Y… Yashamaru?

 **Rin:** Es un amigo… desde preparatoria que lo es

 **Sesshoumaru:** ("Menos mal")

 **Rin:** Y tu… como vas?... por qué un gran conquistador como tu debe tener una fila de chicas

 **Sesshoumaru:** (¬¬) A que te refieres?

 **Rin:** No te hagas el tonto… acuérdate que en preparatoria y Secundaria tenías a todo tu club de fans

 **Sesshoumaru:** Eso fue antes

 **Rin:** (¬¬) Ya se te quito lo mujeriego?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Desde segundo año de universidad que se me quito

Rin comenzó a sonreír de manera muy tierna, a Sesshoumaru le encanta escuchar esa risa infantil, al verla sonreír él también sonrió, cuando llegaron al Templo…

 **Rin:** Bueno… aquí me bajo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Te veré mañana

 **Rin:** Esta bien

Sesshoumaru se acercó y le dio el beso a Rin cerca de la comisura de la boca, ella lo miro a los ojos, Sesshoumaru le sonrió tiernamente. Rin le dio el beso en la mejilla y salió del auto, Sesshoumaru se fue y ella subió los escalones para llegar a su casa, ya era noche.

* * *

Cuando llego a su casa abrió la puerta…

 **Rin:** Ya llegué!

Genosuke salió a recibirla…

 **Genosuke:** Bienvenida a casa

 **Rin:** (Dándole un beso en la mejilla) Hola papi

 **Genosuke:** Como te fue?

 **Rin:** Bien papi

En eso llega Oboro…

 **Oboro:** Niña con el frio que hace y tu afuera

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Ay mami es que… fui a tomar un café con Sesshy

Genosuke y Oboro se quedaron en silencio…

 **Rin:** Que les pasa?

 **Genosuke:** Tenemos que hablar contigo de algo

 **Rin:** De qué?

 **Oboro:** Vamos a la cocina y hablamos

Rin dejo su portafolio en la entrada y fueron los tres a la cocina, cuando llegaron…

 **Rin:** (Extrañada) Que pasa?

Genosuke: Se tratar de lo siguiente

Oboro: Queremos que… termines tu relación amistosa con Sesshoumaru

* * *

Rin se quedó con los ojos abiertos mostrando sorpresa y sus padres mostraban severidad en su mirada. Mientras en la mansión de Sesshoumaru, el llego y abrió la puerta…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ya vine!

Kikyou y Naraku lo fueron a recibir…

 **Kikyou:** (Amorosamente) Bienvenido mi amor!

 **Naraku:** (Cariñosamente) Como te fue hijo?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Extrañado) Bien… y este recibimiento?

Naraku y Kikyou se vieron…

 **Naraku:** Te tenemos una sorpresa

 **Sesshoumaru:** Sorpresa?

 **Kikyou:** Si… una beca para una maestría en Estados Unidos

Sesshoumaru al escuchar eso se quedó frio, pero fue más cuando…

 **Naraku:** Hijo… esta niña… Rin… creo que será mejor que la dejes de ver

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que? Porque?

 **Kikyou:** Hijito… tú te iras lejos… deben acostumbrarse a estar separados

* * *

Sesshoumaru veía a sus padres como 2 desconocidos para él, no podía creer lo que le han dicho, mientras en la casa de Rin…

 **Rin:** Pero… por qué?

 **Oboro:** Es por tu bien

 **Rin:** (Aturdida) Mi bien?

 **Genosuke:** Hoy… vimos a la mamá de Sesshoumaru… y nos contó que el… se ira a Estados Unidos

 **Rin:** (Sorprendida) El… no… no me dijo nada

 **Genosuke:** Entonces… su amistad no es tan honesta como crees

 **Rin:** No papá… él es honesto

 **Oboro:** Rin… él se ira…

Rin comenzó a enojarse…

 **Rin:** Solo porque se ira me alejan de él?

 **Oboro:** Estas muy apegada a él… y sufrirás cuando se valla

 **Genosuke:** Además… algo me preocupa… y es…

 **Oboro:** Hija… tu eres muy inocente… puede aprovecharse de ti

 **Rin:** (Enojada y confundida) Estamos hablando del mismo Sesshoumaru?

 **Genosuke:** Rin… entiende… te lleva 5 años… tú crees que no busca algo en ti?

 **Rin:** Pero…

 **Oboro:** Llevas muchos años de conocerlo… ahora estas más grande… un día querrá algo más de ti… porque este tiempo no lo perdió solo porque si y sin nada a cambio

 **Rin:** Mamá…

 **Genosuke:** Solo queremos protegerte… y escúchalo bien jovencita… aléjate de Sesshoumaru… además… el… está comprometido

 **Rin:** ¿Que?

 **Oboro:** Si… él está comprometido a casarse

* * *

Rin sintió que un hueco se la tragaba poco a poco. En la mansión de Sesshoumaru…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Molesto) El hecho de que me valla no es razón para que me aleje de ella

 **Naraku:** Es que hay algo mas

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que

 **Kikyou:** Tu prometida… ha llegado

 **Sesshoumaru:** Prometida?

 **Naraku:** Si… es hija de unos amigos… su nombre es Sara… te comprometimos con ella cuando Sara cumplió 22… ella es de tu edad

Sesshoumaru miro a sus padres…

 **Sesshoumaru:** No quiero

 **Naraku:** Que?

 **Sesshoumaru:** No quiero!

 **Kikyou:** Es un compromiso que debes cumplir

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Enojado) Pues yo no lo hice… ustedes lo hicieron… no es mi asunto

Se fue a las escaleras para su habitación…

 **Kikyou:** (Severamente) Sesshoumaru! Vas a obedecer

 **Naraku:** (Severamente) Dejaras de ver a esa niña y te casaras con Sara!

* * *

Sesshoumaru se fue a su habitación, mientras tanto en casa de Rin…

 **Rin:** (Sorprendida) No… no puedo creerlo

 **Genosuke:** Es la verdad… la Señora Hasegawa nos los contó

 **Oboro:** Ella misma vino a pedir que ya no te dejemos ver a Sesshoumaru

 **Rin:** Pero…

 **Genosuke:** No lo veras más… entendiste?

Rin se salió de la cocina y se fue a su habitación….

 **Genosuke:** No lo quiero más en esta casa!

* * *

Rin se encerró en su habitación, ella y Sesshoumaru en sus casas se pusieron su pijama, se acostaron y se disponían a dormir, pero las palabras de sus padres no los dejan hacerlo. En la casa de Rin su celular comenzó a vibrar, lo tomo…

 **Rin:** (Triste) Sesshy

Contesto…

 **Rin:** Sesshy?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… necesito verte

 **Rin:** Yo también

 **Sesshoumaru:** Puedes salir?

 **Rin:** (Mirando su reloj) Son las 3 de la mañana… tratare de escaparme

 **Sesshoumaru:** Te veo en la entrada del templo

 **Rin:** En cuánto tiempo?

 **Sesshoumaru:** 20 minutos

Rin colgó el celular, se puso un pantalón de algodón, unas botas para la nieve, un suéter de lana y una bufanda. Sesshoumaru se puso un pans color negro y una sudadera color blanco, sin hacer ruido salió de su casa y saco su auto. Mientras tanto Rin sin hacer ruido bajo las escaleras de su casa, salió y se fue a las escaleras del templo.

* * *

Esta noche está nevando, Rin espera a Sesshoumaru, quien llego sin hacerla esperar mucho, cuando vio el auto bajo las escaleras corriendo y el bajo de su auto y subió a mitad de la escalera que lleva al Templo se encontraron, se miraron fijamente para después abrazarse fuertemente…

Mientras se abrazan Rin llora en su hombro, Sesshoumaru la abraza más fuerte…

 **Rin:** Sesshy

 **Sesshoumaru:** Necesito… hablar contigo…

 **Rin:** No aquí

 **Sesshoumaru:** Vámonos a otro lugar

 **Rin:** A dónde?

Sesshoumaru la tomo de la mano…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Al mirador

 **Rin:** Vámonos…

Ambos tomados de las manos bajaron para después subir al auto de Sesshoumaru e ir al mirador a desahogarse.

* * *

 **Continuara...**

 **Una amistad de muchos años esta a punto de ser destruida por la intervension de terceras personas... Mientras unos dicen que es porque el puede esperar algo mas... los otros dicen que ella sufrirá cuando el se case y se vaya lejos... Meterse en asuntos ajenos no siempre es una buena idea y lleva a buenos finales... Sesshoumaru y Rin no están dispuestos a ceder ante esas exigencias de sus padres... se han decidido ver para hablar como siempre y solo ellos encontrar la solución a su nueva contrariedad... que sucederá de ahora en adelante? No se pierdan el primer capitulo de esta hermosa historia! Amistad a Escondidas**


	6. CAPITULO 5: AMISTAD A ESCONDIDAS

**Hola chicas! buen día! como están? espero que muy muy bien! que este fin de semana sea muy agradable y lleno de alegría! les dejo la continuación de este fic! estamos entrando a una etapa muy muy padre así que no se lo pierdan! espero sea de su agrado chicas! Muchisisisisimas gracias por su apoyo chicas! Las Adoro! Besos Y Abrazos!**

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA:**

 **Las Canciones que usaremos son:**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 5:** **AMISTAD A ESCONDIDAS**

* * *

Sesshoumaru y Rin van en el auto, dispuestos a hablar, cuando llegaron al mirador detuvieron el auto se quedaron viendo desde el interior del mismo la cuidad de Tokio, la nieve no deja de caer y ambos estaban en silencio cuando…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Me… iré…

 **Rin:** (Tristemente) Y también… te casaras no es así?

Él al escuchar lo que ella dijo se quedó demasiado sorprendido…

 **Sesshoumaru:** ¿Cómo… como te enteraste?

 **Rin:** (Triste) Tú mamá… fue a ver a mis padres… y se los contó… también… les dijo que… ya no quería que me acercara a ti

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Enojado) Mi madre hizo eso?

 **Rin:** Si… y por esa razón… mis padres… no quieren que te vea más

 **Sesshoumaru:** Yo no… sabía nada de la beca para la maestría en Estados Unidos… ni lo de mí… compromiso

 **Rin:** (Mirándolo con lágrimas en los ojos) Sesshy

Él la tomo de las manos y la miraba fijamente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… te lo juro… yo no lo sabía… créeme

 **Rin:** Sesshy (Sonriendo) Yo te creo… sé que jamás me mentiras

Sesshoumaru la abrazo y ella correspondió al abrazo, se abrazan fuertemente, ambos sienten que con ese abrazo pueden protegerse del mundo, se separaron y se tomaron de las manos…

 **Rin:** Sesshy… pase lo que pase… nuestra amistad puede más que cualquier cosa

 **Sesshoumaru:** Lo se Rin… no me iré y tampoco me casare

 **Rin:** Sesshy… te gusta alguien en especial?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sorprendido) Como dices?

 **Rin:** Para que no te quieras casar…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… quiero ser yo… quien escoja a la compañera de mi vida

 **Rin:** Sesshy… te ayudare

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… por el momento…

 **Rin:** Si… nos veremos a escondidas… pero…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Esto no será por mucho tiempo

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Lo se

Ambos se abrazaron de nuevo, después se separaron un poco…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Oye… con quien pasaras año nuevo?

 **Rin:** Con mis padres… pasado mañana es navidad

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… pasarías… año nuevo conmigo?

 **Rin:** Pero…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Por favor… quiero… quiero pasar ese día contigo… me acompañarías?

 **Rin:** Esta bien (Sonriendo) Estaré contigo

Se sonrieron…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Esta bien… vámonos… es hora de ir a casa

 **Rin:** Si… vámonos

Sesshoumaru encendió el auto y se fueron rumbo al templo, cuando llegaron Rin le dio un beso en la mejilla a Sesshoumaru…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Riendo) Tienes la nariz fría

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Será porque estamos en el frio

 **Sesshoumaru:** Lamento haberte llamado a estas horas

 **Rin:** No te preocupes… sabes que a la hora que quieras puedes llamarme

 **Sesshoumaru:** Gracias… bueno… espero no te descubran

 **Rin:** Lo mismo espero… que no te descubran a ti

Ambos se dieron un beso en la mejilla, Rin bajo del auto y subió las escaleras del templo, Sesshoumaru se fue a su casa.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente en el trabajo Rin y Kagome conversaban sobre lo que había pasado…

 **Kagome:** No pensé que la Sra. Hasegawa lo hiciera

 **Rin:** Ni yo tampoco… pero se los dijo a mis padres

 **Kagome:** (Suspirando) Como era de esperarse… tus padres reaccionaron así

 **Rin:** Me han prohibido verle

 **Kagome:** Y… obedecerás?

 **Rin:** Por supuesto que no… Sesshy es mi amigo y el…

La joven de cabellos azabaches suspiro…

 **Kagome:** Rin… que harás si se casa?

 **Rin:** Que?

 **Kagome:** Que harás cuando Sesshoumaru se case?

La castaña sintió un gran hueco en el estómago, no… no podía ser se decía así misma… no podía aceptarlo…

 **Rin:** Sesshy dijo que no lo haría

 **Kagome:** Y si lo hace… lo permitirás?

 **Rin:** Si el… llega a tomar una decisión así… yo… lo apoyare

 **Kagome:** Y tus sentimientos que?

 **Rin:** Mis… sentimientos no cuentan… yo lo único que puedo hacer… es aceptar sus decisiones

 **Kagome:** (Sorprendida) Entonces lo amas?

 **Rin:** Yo jamás dije eso

 **Kagome:** Lo diste a entender… lo amas

 **Rin:** Claro que no

 **Kagome:** (Suspirando) Ay Rin… cuando lo aceptaras

* * *

Mientras tanto en el hospital Juban, Sesshoumaru le había contado a InuYasha lo que había pasado…

 **InuYasha:** No puedo creerlo… en realidad tus padres… no me lo esperaba… así que te iras… y te casaras

 **Sesshoumaru:** No lo haré… ni lo uno ni lo otro

 **InuYasha:** Piensas desobedecer?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Claro que si… no pienso dejar todo lo que tengo por los caprichos de mi padre

 **InuYasha:** Sessho… pero… tendrás una maestría… y de seguro una bella mujer

 **Sesshoumaru:** Eso no me importa… ni me interesa… yo quiero vivir mi vida

 **InuYasha:** Sessho… esto lo haces por ti… o por Rin?

Miro a InuYasha para después le dio la espalda y vio por la ventana…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Inu… lo hago por… por los 2

 **InuYasha:** (Sorprendido) Entonces… la amas?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que estás diciendo?

 **InuYasha:** Lo has dicho en pocas palabras… la amas

 **Sesshoumaru:** No lo he dicho

 **InuYasha:** Si… Sessho… cuando lo aceptaras?

* * *

Sesshoumaru miro al horizonte y se quedó pensando. Son las 9 de la noche, la noche es muy fría, Rin esta con sus padres cenando amenamente…

 **Genosuke:** Mañana es noche buena

 **Oboro:** Debemos celebrarlo en familia… es algo muy familiar

 **Rin:** Si y (Pícaramente) que me regalaran?

 **Genosuke:** Si fuera por mí (Sonriendo) te daría una muñeca

 **Oboro:** Pero (Amorosamente) mañana sabrás cual será el regalo que te tenemos

 **Rin:** (sonriendo) Está bien me esperare hasta mañana

De pronto el celular de Rin comienza a sonar, lo saca de la bolsa de su pantalón y es un mensaje que dice…

* * *

 ** _"Necesito verte… tengo que darte algo… es importante… ven… te espero en el café de siempre… Sesshoumaru"_**

* * *

Rin cerró su celular…

 **Genosuke:** Quién es?

 **Rin:** Es… Kagome… puedo salir un momento?

 **Oboro:** A estas horas?... no

 **Rin:** Es algo importante

 **Genosuke** : No… ya es muy tarde

 **Rin:** Se los suplico… me dejan salir un momento?… prometo no tardarme

Genosuke y Oboro se miraron…

 **Genosuke:** Esta bien… ve

 **Oboro:** Te quiero en casa a las 10 de la noche

 **Genosuke:** Ni un minuto más tarde

 **Rin:** Esta bien

La chica fue a su habitación por una chamarra y por un paquete que tenía en una bolsa de papel color negra, paso por la sala de la Televisión…

 **Rin:** Ahorita vengo!

Salió rápidamente de su casa y cerró la puerta, Genosuke y Oboro la escucharon salir…

 **Oboro:** Crees que valla a ver a Kagome?

 **Genosuke:** Más le vale hacerlo… porque si nos mintió… Rin no sale de esta casa nunca más

* * *

La castaña iba corriendo por la ciudad para llegar a la cita con su amigo del alma, en sus manos que están cubiertas por unos guantes color azul cielo lleva una bolsa con un paquete, en sus labios rosados lleva una sonrisa muy grande, cuando llega al lugar acordado, afuera del café está esperándola Sesshoumaru quien esta vestido de traje color gris y un abrigo negro, en sus manos también tiene un paquete, cuando la ve sonríe ampliamente…

 **Rin:** (Contenta) Sesshy!

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Contento) Rin!

Ambos se acercan para quedar de frente y mirarse a los ojos, cuando se ven se sonríen más y se abrazan…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Gracias por venir

 **Rin:** Tenía que verte también

Sesshoumaru la separo de si y tomo con sus manos el rostro de la castaña…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Algo preocupado) Tuviste problemas para salir?... no te regañaran?

 **Rin:** Descuida… todo está bien… solo que… tengo que llegar a casa a las 10 de la noche

 **Sesshoumaru:** Bueno… siendo así (Dándole el paquete que tiene en sus manos) Toma esto (Sonriendo) Feliz navidad

 **Rin:** (Tomando el paquete) Gracias (Sacando el suyo de la bolsa) Esto es para ti

Le dio una caja cuadrada forrada con papel rojo y un moño dorado en la parte de arriba, Sesshoumaru lo tomo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Gracias

 **Rin:** Feliz Navidad!

Ambos se abrazaron tiernamente, se dieron un beso en la mejilla y se despidieron antes de que Rin tuviera problemas.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente que era navidad todos estaban preparándose para la cena de noche buena, estaban muy felices, la noche llego, en la mansión Hasegawa esperaban la visita de amigos ya que darían una gran fiesta de navidad, los primeros en llegar fueron los Taisho…

 **InuTaisho:** Buenas noches

 **Naraku:** (Sonriendo) Amigo… entra estás en tu casa

Ambos se dieron un gran abrazo…

 **Kikyou:** Izayoi… que gusto… entra

 **Izayoi:** Kikyou… gracias… estamos muy felices de estar aquí

Ambas se dieron un abrazo, los vestidos elegantes y los esmóquines de muchísima elegancia eran comunes en ese día…

 **InuYasha:** Y Sessho?

 **Naraku:** Él está en su habitación

 **Kikyou:** Puedes pasar a verlo

 **InuYasha:** Gracias…

Subió las escaleras, Kikyou, Izayoi, Naraku e InuTaisho pasaron al comedor…

 **Izayoi:** Cuéntame… como has estado

 **Kikyou:** Muy emocionada… han pasado cosas emocionantes

Ambas mujeres comenzaron a platicar, mientras sus esposos también lo hacen…

 **Naraku:** Estoy muy contento amigo

 **InuTaisho:** A qué se debe?

 **Naraku:** Esta noche… haremos oficial el compromiso de mi hijo

 **InuTaisho:** Lo comprometiste después de todo?

 **Naraku:** Si… pensé que mi hijo se quedaría con su amiga… pero al no ser así… lo comprometí con Sara

InuTaisho abrió los ojos como signo de sorpresa…

 **InuTaisho:** Con Sara Tsukino?... la hija de Hakudoshi Tsukino

 **Naraku:** Si… la misma… por que la sorpresa?

 **InuTaisho:** No… por nada… ("Acaso no sabe la reputación de esa chica?")

 **Naraku:** Será una buena esposa y digna mujer de mi hijo

 **InuTaisho:** Si tú lo dices…

* * *

Mientras tanto Sesshoumaru se arreglaba su saco frente su espejo…

Toc toc

 **Sesshoumaru:** Adelante

InuYasha entro…

 **InuYasha:** Aun no estás listo?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ya casi

InuYasha se sentó en la cama de su amigo…

 **InuYasha:** Viste a Rin?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Hoy no… ayer si

 **InuYasha:** Pensé que estarían juntos hoy

 **Sesshoumaru:** Será… dentro de una semana

 **InuYasha:** (O_O) En año nuevo?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… en año nuevo… estaremos juntos

De pronto Sesshoumaru se toma con una mano su cabeza y hace una mueca de dolor…

 **InuYasha:** Sessho (Acercándose a él) Que te pasa?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tomando su cabeza) No se… me duele

Sintió que de su nariz algo salía, se la tomo y cuando se miró sus dedos tenía sangre…

 **InuYasha:** Sangre… Sessho ven acuéstate un momento

Acostó a Sesshoumaru en la cama, le dio una caja de pañuelos desechables…

 **InuYasha:** Que te paso?

 **Sesshoumaru:** No lo sé… apenas… se me está quitando el dolor de cabeza…

Sesshoumaru hizo su cabeza para atrás ya que la hemorragia de la nariz no cesaba…

 **InuYasha:** Déjame revisarte

Busco el botiquín de Sesshoumaru, saco el estetoscopio y escucho el ritmo cardiaco de Sesshoumaru…

 **InuYasha:** Amigo… tu ritmo cardiaco es muy rápido… estas bien?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Limpiando su nariz) Si

 **InuYasha:** Oye… debes descansar más… esto no me agrada… tranquilo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Lo estoy… supongo que… me faltan vitaminas

 **InuYasha:** Estas bien?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si

El intento levantarse de su cama, pero se sintió muy mareado, InuYasha lo sostuvo…

 **InuYasha:** Descansa… creo que llamare a tu padre

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tomándolo del brazo) No… por favor

 **InuYasha:** Sessho… estas pálido…te sientes bien?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… no te preocupes

Se incorporó con su porte derecho y lleno de galanura…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Vamos abajo

 **InuYasha:** Seguro?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… vámonos

* * *

Mientras tanto en el Templo de los Kanname, La familia Higurashi se había reunido con ellos ya que ambas familias son viejos amigos…

 **Genosuke:** Es un honor tenerlos en casa

 **Miroku:** Para nosotros es un placer estar aquí Genosuke

 **Oboro:** Sango… hace mucho que no hablábamos

 **Sango:** Si… es que con estas hijas… tenemos que cuidarlas mucho

 **Kagome:** Vamos… ni que nos portáramos mal

 **Miroku:** (Sonriendo) Son nuestras pequeñas

 **Genosuke:** (Sonriendo) Y por eso debemos cuidarlas

Todos están vestidos de Kimonos…

 **Oboro:** Ve por las copas Rin

 **Rin:** Si mami

 **Sango:** Ve con ella Kagome

 **Kagome:** Si mami

Ambas chicas se fueron a la cocina, cuando llegaron Kagome vio que nadie las espiara…

 **Kagome:** (Curiosamente) Lo viste?

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Si… anoche

 **Kagome:** (Extrañada) Hoy no lo viste?

 **Rin:** No… pero… estaré con el dentro de una semana

 **Kagome:** (Gritando un poco) Estas loca?!

Rin le hizo una seña de que guardara silencio, Kagome se tapó la boca y después…

 **Kagome:** Es año nuevo… tus padres no te dejaran

 **Rin:** Por eso… necesitare de tu ayuda y la de Inu

 **Kagome** : Rin… la tienes pero… y tus padres?

 **Rin:** Ya me las arreglare con ellos… me ayudaras?

 **Kagome:** (Sonriendo) Cuanta con ello amiga

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Gracias…

 **Miroku/Genosuke:** (Gritando desde el comedor) Y las copas?

Ambas chicas comenzaron a reírse…

 **Kagome:** Llevémoslas antes de que nos griten mas

 **Rin:** Muy bien

La puerta de la casa se abre…

 **-** Buenas noches! Feliz navidad a todos!

Kagome y Rin quienes salían de la cocina se quedaron sorprendidas al ver de quien se trataba…

* * *

En la mansión de los Hasegawa, Sesshoumaru e InuYasha bajan las escaleras cuando ven a sus padres frente a la puerta recibiendo a alguien…

 **InuYasha:** Quiénes son?

 **Sesshoumaru:** No lo sé…

Cuando Naraku ve hacia las escaleras…

 **Naraku:** (sonriendo) Hijo… ven… ellos son tus futuros suegros y esposa…

InuYasha y Sesshoumaru abrieron los ojos muy sorprendidos, bajaron las escaleras para llegar con sus padres y los invitados, vieron a un matrimonio; son Hakudoshi y Kanna Tsukino… dueños de los laboratorios donde trabaja Yashamaru y a su única hija, una chica de cabello largo y lacio color café, sus ojos negros y piel blanca… ella es Sara…

 **Kikyou:** (Tomando la mano de Sara) Hijito… ella es Sara Tsukino (n_n) Tu prometida

Sesshoumaru la miro de arriba abajo…

 **Sara:** (Sonriendo) No dices nada querido?

 **Sesshoumaru:** No me…

De pronto Kanna y Hakudoshi se acercan a ellos…

 **Kanna:** (Sonriendo) Eres lo que nos habían contado

 **Hakudoshi:** Si… eres todo un caballero… un digno Hasegawa… nuestras familias serán muy bendecidas cuando se unan estos muchachos

InuYasha con su puño cerrado se tapó la boca ya que estaba a punto de soltar una carcajada, su padre se puso junto a él…

 **InuTaisho:** No te atrevas a reírte

 **InuYasha:** (Aguantándose la risa) Es lo que estoy tratando de hacer

De pronto Naraku miro a todos…

 **Naraku:** Ya estando todos juntos… pacemos a cenar

* * *

Sesshoumaru miraba a sus padres y a los Tsukino de manera muy extraña, mientras tanto en la casa de Rin el invitado que llego es…

 **Kagome:** Yashamaru!

Él sigue con su estilo de cuando estaba en preparatoria, llego vestido de traje color azul marino, con regalos en una bolsa…

 **Yashamaru:** De haber sabido que se vestirían de forma tradicional… lo habría hecho

 **Rin:** (Tratando de ocultar su sorpresa) No importa… pasa…

 **Yashamaru:** Que gusto de verte Rin

 **Rin:** El gusto es mío

 **Yashamaru:** (Sonriendo) Kagome… que alegría verte

 **Kagome:** Si… hace mucho tiempo… pasa

Los tres llegaron al comedor…

 **Genosuke:** (Contento) Yashamaru… pasa

 **Yashamaru:** (Sonriendo) Señor Kanname… que alegría saludarlo

 **Oboro:** Ya que estamos completos… pacemos a cenar

* * *

 **Continuara...**

 **Cuando un lazo y una conexión es muy fuerte no importa las trabas que se pongan, siempre hay una forma de tener alas y volar sobre los obstáculos, nada ni nadie puede detener lo que se siente y mas cuando es muy fuerte hacia una persona... Que pasara en la cena de Navidad? Como le harán Sesshoumaru y Rin para verse en año nuevo? ahora que encuentren el camino... lo querrán vivir una y mil veces No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de esta hermosa historia! Una Celebración Especial... ¿Que vamos hacer?**


	7. CAPITULO 6: UNA CELEBRACIÓN ESPECIAL… ¿Q

**Hola chicas! buen día! como están? espero que muy muy bien! que este domingo este siendo un día muy tranquilo y lleno de muchísima alegría, estamos por comenzar una nueva semana, recuperemos energías para comenzarla con muchísimo animo!Muchisisisisimas gracias por su apoyo chicas! Las Adoro! Besos Y Abrazos!**

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA:**

 **Las Canciones que usaremos son:**

 **Perfecta - Miranda**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 6:** **UNA** **CELEBRACIÓN** **ESPECIAL… ¿QUE VAMOS A HACER?**

* * *

Todos se sentaron en la mesa…

 **Oboro:** Espero que todo lo que preparamos les guste

 **Sango:** Lo hicimos con mucho amor

 **Miroku:** Eso es lo mejor

 **Genosuke:** Si… el amor todo lo puede

 **Yashamaru** : Les agradezco que me hayan abierto las puertas de esta casa

 **Oboro:** Serás bienvenido cuantas veces quieras

 **Yashamaru:** Gracias…

 **Kagome:** Cenemos entonces…

* * *

Comenzaron a cenar. Mientras tanto en la mansión de los Hasegawa, todos estaban en el elegante comedor, la vajilla de porcelana y copas de cristal decoran la mesa, Sesshoumaru está sentado junto a Sara…

 **Naraku:** Esta celebración es especial

 **Kikyou:** Y no solo porque celebramos navidad… sino también porque…

 **Kanna:** Celebraremos el compromiso de nuestros hijos

 **Hakudoshi:** Nos sentimos muy halagados de que hayan escogido a nuestra Sara… y que la familia Taisho nos acompañe

 **Izayoi:** Es un honor

 **InuTaisho:** Si… gracias por invitarnos

Sesshoumaru tenía una actitud más seria que de costumbre, Sara lo toma de la mano…

 **Sara:** (sonriendo) No te da gusto mi amor

 **Sesshoumaru:** No tenía idea de esto

 **Sara:** Pero mi amor… si desde que teníamos 22 estamos comprometidos

 **Sesshoumaru:** Pero yo no lo sabia

 **Kikyou:** (Mirando retadoramente a Sesshoumaru) Mejor cenemos

 **Naraku:** Es lo mejor

Todos comenzaron a cenar, los Taisho conocían el pasado de Sara quien es una chica… un tanto… con mala reputación, pero decidieron quedarse callados.

* * *

En las casas de Tokio reina el amor y la paz, cenan en paz y armonía, todo es perfecto esa noche, la hora de intercambiar regalos llego, Rin dijo que iría al baño, pero en realidad fue a su habitación y saco de su cajón el obsequio que le dio Sesshoumaru, aún estaba cerrado ya que acordaron abrirlo hasta ese día, dieron las 12 de la noche. Sesshoumaru también dijo que iría por algo; se fue a su habitación entro y saco de un mueble el regalo que Rin le había dado, el sonrió miro su reloj y ya eran las 12.

Sesshoumaru y Rin abrieron sus regalos, Sesshoumaru le regalo a Rin una cadena de oro y tenía un dije de una luna y una estrella de oro y un brazalete que tiene diamantes en formas de lunas y estrellas, dentro de él tiene grabado el nombre de él y de ella, la chica al verlo sonrió y los abrazo.

Rin le regalo a Sesshoumaru un anillo de oro con una luna grabada y dentro del anillo su nombre de él y su fecha de cumpleaños, también le dio de regalo una pluma fina que la tapa es de oro y tiene su nombre grabado con diamantes y el cuerpo de la pluma es de plata fina. Sesshoumaru al ver sus regalos sonrió y de inmediato se puso el anillo y su pluma la guardo en su portafolio que se lleva al hospital.

* * *

Rin se puso sus cosas también y bajo con los demás, Sesshoumaru también bajo, para encontrarse con los demás, pero antes de salir le mando un mensaje a Rin, la castaña bajaba las escaleras cuando su celular vibro lo saco de su obi y miro el mensaje…

* * *

 ** _"Me encantan los regalos… gracias por todo… pero el mejor regalo es tu amistad y tu presencia a mi lado… hoy estuvimos separados… pero en año nuevo será diferente… Feliz Navidad. Sesshoumaru"_**

* * *

Rin sonrió, le contesto el mensaje y después se fue a ver a sus padres…

* * *

Sesshoumaru baja las escaleras cuando su celular vibra, lo saca de su saco…

* * *

 ** _"Gracias por los regalos… siempre me tienes contigo… tu amistad es algo muy preciado para mi… en año nuevo estaremos juntos… Feliz Navidad Sesshy"_**

* * *

Sesshoumaru sonrió y guardo su celular, cuando llego a donde está en árbol de navidad, todos intercambian regalos…

 **Kikyou:** Hijo… ven y dale su regalo a Sara

 **Naraku:** El anillo de compromiso

Sesshoumaru miro a sus padres…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Padres yo…

De pronto Sesshoumaru siente un mareo muy fuerte, se queda parado, se toma su cabeza…

 **InuYasha:** (Asustado) Sessho

Sesshoumaru miro hacia enfrente y comenzó a ver borroso hasta que todo se tornó oscuro…

 **InuYasha:** (Acercándose a él) Sessho… Sessho reacciona!

 **Kikyou:** Hijito… hijito que tienes?

 **Izayoi:** Esta muy pálido

 **InuTaisho:** Llevémoslo a su habitación

* * *

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Kanname, Rin recibía un regalo cuando sintió algo en su ser, como un miedo y un dolor en el pecho que se quedó parada se puso sus manos en su pecho y comenzó a temblar, el regalo cayó al suelo…

 **Oboro:** (Asustada) Rin… que tienes?

 **Rin:** (Temblando) No… no se

 **Sango:** (Tomándola de los hombros) Está temblando

 **Genosuke:** Hijita… que te pasa?

Rin empezó a sudar frio y su temblor del cuerpo crece más y más…

 **Miroku:** Vamos a su habitación… necesita descansar

 **Yashamaru:** Rin… que te pasa?

 **Kagome:** La llevaremos a su habitación (Tomando la mano de su amiga) Ven amiga

Ella, Oboro y Sango la llevaron a su habitación…

 **Genosuke:** Iré por el maletín

 **Miroku:** Si… es lo mejor

* * *

En la mansión Hasegawa, InuTaisho, Naraku e InuYasha reaniman a Sesshoumaru con un algodón empapado en alcohol quien comenzó a reaccionar…

 **Naraku:** Hijo… que susto nos diste

 **Sesshoumaru:** Padre… (Tomando su cabeza) Que me paso?

 **InuTaisho:** Te desmayaste Sessho… estas bien?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… eso creo

 **InuYasha:** Amigo…

Sesshoumaru miro a InuYasha y con la mirada le dijo que no dijera nada, InuYasha guardo silencio…

 **InuTaisho:** Sessho… date un chequeo

 **Naraku:** Tu ritmo cardiaco es muy elevado

 **Sesshoumaru:** Lo haré

 **Naraku:** Te disculpare con los Tsukino (Mirando a InuTaisho) Te lo encargo amigo

 **InuTaisho:** Si… ve

Naraku salió, Sesshoumaru se sentó en su cama…

 **InuYasha:** Quieres que le llame a Rin?

 **Sesshoumaru:** No… no quiero preocuparla

 **InuYasha:** Sessho…

 **Sesshoumaru** : Estoy bien… no es necesario preocuparla

 **InuTaisho:** (Alegremente) Quien es la chica?

 **InuYasha:** Ah… se llama Kanname Rin y es amiga de Sessho

InuTaisho al escuchar el apellido de Rin se sorprendió…

 **InuTaisho:** Kanname dijiste?

 **InuYasha:** Si… Kanname Rin

 **Sesshoumaru:** Sus padres… atienden un dojo y un templo

InuTaisho se quedó callado y sonrió en silencio…

 **InuYasha:** Que te pasa padre?

 **InuTaisho:** Nada hijo… no es nada ("Así que… eres tu… y tienes una hija")

InuTaisho sonrió, Sesshoumaru e InuYasha lo miraron, en la parte de abajo…

 **Naraku:** Lamento el incidente… pero mi hijo está muy mal

 **Kanna:** Esperamos se recupere pronto

 **Hakudoshi:** No te preocupes amigo… nos veremos en año nuevo en mi casa

 **Sara:** Será un placer tenerlos allá

 **Kikyou:** Allí estaremos… y gracias por venir

 **Naraku:** El compromiso se celebrará en su casa

 **Hakudoshi:** Muy bien

* * *

Los Tsukino se fueron de la casa de los Hasegawa, Mientras en la casa de los Kanname…

 **Sango:** Estas bien querida?

 **Rin:** Si… gracias

 **Oboro:** Hijita… (Preocupada) Estabas temblando mucho… que te ocurrió?

 **Rin:** No lo sé… madre

 **Kagome:** Ya te sientes mejor?

 **Rin:** Si

Genosuke y Miroku entraron a la habitación…

 **Miroku:** Yashamaru se fue… tiene trabajo mañana

 **Genosuke:** Te dejo saludos Rin

 **Rin:** Gracias

Genosuke reviso a su hija cuando termino…

 **Genosuke:** Todo está bien… que te paso querida?

 **Rin:** No lo sé… solo… quiero descansar

 **Sango:** Es lo mejor… Kagome despídete y nos vamos

Los 4 bajaron dejando a Kagome y Rin solas…

 **Kagome:** Que te paso? Te pusiste pálida?

 **Rin:** No lo sé amiga… sentí mucho miedo y escalofríos… una angustia terrible

 **Kagome:** Amiga me asustas…

 **Rin:** Yo también estoy asustada

* * *

Se despidieron y los Higurashi se fueron a su casa, todos se dispusieron a descansar, los Taisho ya estaban en su casa, Izayoi noto a su esposo contento…

 **Izayoi:** Mi amor… que te pasa?

 **InuTaisho:** Nada

 **Izayoi:** Te veo contento

 **InuTaisho:** Recuerdas al amigo que dejo el hospital?

 **Izayoi:** Si… que pasa con el

 **InuTaisho:** (Sonriendo) Se dónde está…

 **Izayoi:** En verdad?

 **InuTaisho:** Si… después de muchos años lo veré… iré a visitarlo mañana

 **Izayoi:** Es una buena noticia mi amor… me siento feliz… como diste con él?

 **InuTaisho:** Su hija es amiga de Sesshoumaru e InuYasha

 **Izayoi:** Que bueno que lo encontraste… si quieres mañana te acompañare a verlo

 **InuTaisho:** Gracias querida

* * *

Al día siguiente Rin estaba con su madre vestidas como sacerdotisas atendiendo el templo ya que ese día varias personas hacían rituales.

Llegaron unas personas vestidas con Kimonos muy finos, Rin se acercó a ellos…

 **Rin:** (Haciendo una reverencia) Buenas tardes… sean bienvenidos al Templo Budista Kanname

La mujer se acercó a ella y es Izayoi…

 **Izayoi:** Gracias querida

InuTaisho la mira…

 **Izayoi:** Puedo hablar con su padre?

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) De parte de quien le digo?

 **InuTaisho:** De un viejo amigo

 **Rin:** Esta bien

La castaña corrió hacia donde estaban sus padres…

 **Izayoi:** Que linda niña

 **InuTaisho:** Ya lo creo… es muy amable

Rin fue con sus padres…

 **Rin:** Papi… te buscan

 **Genosuke:** Quien?

 **Rin:** Dijo que un viejo amigo

 **Oboro:** Quien será?

 **Genosuke:** Iré a ver

Genosuke salió al encuentro de los invitados y vio…

 **Genosuke:** (Sorprendido) Inu

InuTaisho lo vio…

 **InuTaisho:** (Sonriendo) Como esta mi colega?

Ambos se acercaron, Oboro salió y los reconoció…

 **Oboro:** Iza!

 **Izayoi:** Oboro!

Los 4 se abrazaron, Rin los vio…

 **Genosuke:** Acércate hija… te presentare

 **InuTaisho:** Tu hija es muy bonita

 **Izayoi:** Y muy amable… nos recibió humildemente

 **Oboro:** Ella es mi hija… Rin

La castaña los miro y les hizo una reverencia…

 **Rin:** Mi nombre es Rin Kanname… gusto en conocerlos

 **Izayoi:** El gusto es nuestro

 **InuTaisho:** Es un placer conocerte

La gente ya se había ido…

 **Genosuke:** Pasemos a la casa… platicaremos mejor allá

 **Oboro:** Síganos por favor

 **InuTaisho/Izayoi:** Gracias

Rin siento el miedo de ayer en su pecho, la chica miro hacia la ciudad que se ve desde el Templo, junto sus manos en oración…

 **Rin:** Tengo… mucho miedo… de qué?… no lo sé… pero tengo tanto miedo…

* * *

Mientras tanto en la casa de Kagome, ella y su amado platican…

 **Kagome:** Sessho se puso mal?

 **InuYasha:** Si… se desmayó, le salió sangre de la nariz

 **Kagome:** Cielo santo… pero está bien?... que tiene?

 **InuYasha:** Supongo que son falta de vitaminas

 **Kagome:** Debemos decírselo a Rin

 **InuYasha:** No… si hacemos eso… Sessho nos mata

 **Kagome:** Pero…

 **InuYasha:** Son falta de vitaminas… nada de qué preocuparse

 **Kagome:** Seguro?

 **InuYasha:** Si… seguro

Ambos se dieron un beso muy tierno en los labios, se separaron…

 **InuYasha:** Amor… Sessho pido que para año nuevo pudiéramos…

 **Kagome:** Rin igual… ayudarlos

 **InuYasha:** Como le haremos?

 **Kagome:** No lo sé… debemos pensar un muy buen plan

 **InuYasha:** Decimos que estaremos en una fiesta de unos amigos, tu invitas a Rin y yo a Sessho

 **Kagome:** El caso es que… los dejen ir

 **InuYasha:** Es verdad… el dizque compromiso de Sessho se celebrará ese día

 **Kagome:** Me lleva… y los padres de Rin son muy difíciles

 **InuYasha:** Santo cielo… debe ser algo muy fuerte

 **Kagome:** Ya se… una emergencia en el hospital y lo manda llamar

 **InuYasha:** Si… si su padre pregunta por la bitácora… le diremos al encargado que ponga una emergencia

 **Kagome:** Y con Rin que unas amigas de la preparatoria hicieron una fiesta de reunión

InuYasha y ella sonrieron…

 **InuYasha:** Y nosotros?

 **Kagome:** Pues… nos vamos por ahí

 **InuYasha:** (Besándola) Eso me agrada

 **Kagome:** (Besándolo) A mí también

Se besaron tiernamente, la semana comenzó a pasar hasta que llego el día 31 de diciembre, Rin había conseguido el permiso de sus padres, Sesshoumaru estaba listo para el plan de esa noche.

* * *

La noche se hizo presente, Rin se puso un vestido de noche color azul eléctrico, es straple de la parte de arriba, largo de la parte de abajo esponjado, sus padres la miraron…

 **Genosuke:** Estas divina hija

 **Oboro:** quedaste bellísima

Rin estaba peinada de cabello suelto y una trenza le pasa por la cabeza como diadema…

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Me veo bien?

 **Genosuke:** Si… serás la envidia de tus compañeras

 **Oboro:** Quien vendrá por ti?

 **Rin:** Pues… Kagome

 **Genosuke:** Diviértete hija

 **Rin:** Si es muy tarde… puedo dormir con ella?

 **Oboro:** Si… cuídate mucho

 **Genosuke:** Pórtate bien

 **Rin:** Si

* * *

Se puso su abrigo. Mientras tanto en la mansión de los Tsukino, Sesshoumaru estaba esperando la llamada cuando sonó su celular y contesto rápidamente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Diga?

 **Kagome:** Es hora… no tardes… ella está con nosotros en casa de Inu

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… está bien… voy para allá

Colgó su celular, Naraku lo miro…

 **Naraku:** Que paso?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Tengo una emergencia en el hospital… y es necesaria mi presencia

 **Kikyou:** Hijo… pero hoy

 **Hakudoshi:** Ve Sessho…

 **Kanna:** Suerte

 **Sesshoumaru:** Gracias… con permiso

Sesshoumaru salía de la mansión, Sara lo vio…

 **Sara:** Sessho!

 **Sesshoumaru:** Me llaman en el hospital… lo siento mucho… con permiso

* * *

Salió por completo, se subió a su auto y se fue. Rin sentía una emoción de verlo, estarían en la casa de Inu ya que sus padres se habían ido de viaje. El timbre sonó…

 **Kagome:** Llego

InuYasha fue a abrir…

 **InuYasha:** Pasa… bienvenido

 **Sesshoumaru:** Y Rin?

 **InuYasha:** Esta en la sala

Sesshoumaru y el entraron …

 _Tan pronto yo te vi_

 _No pude descubrir_

 _El amor a primera vista no funciona en mí_

 _Después de amarte comprendí_

El albino al ver a Rin sintió que se le iba el aliento, se veía tan hermosa, una semana sin verla se le había hecho una eternidad, Rin sin saber por qué sentía que sus piernas le temblaban, sonriendo se acercó a él…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Sesshy

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Rin

Kagome e InuYasha al ver las miradas de ambos… sonrieron…

 **InuYasha:** Cenemos… pronto serán las 12

 **Kagome:** Inu… faltan 3 horas

 **InuYasha:** Por eso… quiero cenar porque te tengo una sorpresa mi amor

 **Kagome:** (Sonriendo) Siendo así… cenemos

Kagome se tomó del brazo de Inu, Sesshoumaru le ofreció su brazo a Rin y ella sonrojada lo tomo…

 _Que no estaría tan mal_

 _Probar tu otra mitad_

 _No me importo si arruinaríamos nuestra amistad_

 _No me importo ya que más da_

Pasaron al comedor y comenzaron a cenar, estaban muy contentos, Sesshoumaru y Rin por debajo de la mesa se toman de las manos, la cena estaba muy animada, ríen y se divierten, cuando terminaron de cenar…

 **InuYasha:** Están en su casa… Kagome y yo… tenemos que ir a otro lugar

 **Kagome:** (Sonriendo) Buenas noches chicos

Ambos tomados de las manos se fueron a la parte de arriba a la habitación de InuYasha. Rin y Sesshoumaru se miraron, ella se levantó y se fue a una ventana, está nevando esa noche, Sesshoumaru se puso detrás de ella…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Te… extrañe

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Abrazándola por detrás) Yo… también

Sesshoumaru es muy alto para Rin, así que hizo su cabeza para atrás y la dejo recargada en el pecho de Sesshoumaru, el recargo su barbilla en la cabeza de ella…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… no quiero separarme de ti

 **Rin:** Yo tampoco…

Él sintió que ella temblaba, nunca había temblado cuando la abrazaba, la volteo a su dirección…

 _Éramos tan buenos amigos hasta hoy_

 _Que yo probé tu desempeño en el amor_

 _Me aproveché de que habíamos tomado tanto_

 _Te fuiste dejando y te agarre_

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Levantando el sonrojado rostro de ella) Que te pasa?... estas temblando

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada y apenada) No se

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Abrazándola más) Temes que me acerque?

 **Rin:** (Apenada) No

Sesshoumaru la miro fijamente, ella también de pronto el lentamente fue cerrando sus ojos y acercando su rostro al de ella. Rin sonrojada se paró de puntitas y también cerro sus ojos hasta que sus labios encontraron los de Sesshoumaru, se dieron un beso muy tímido pero tierno, Sesshoumaru se arriesga a ser rechazado y recibir una bofetada y lo sabe, mientras que Rin se arriesga a ser rechazada pero no fue así, se abrazaron más fuerte y continuaron besándose hasta que lentamente fueron separándose…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… yo

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Sesshy

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ven conmigo

 **Rin:** A dónde?

 **Sesshoumaru:** A mi casa

 **Rin** : Pero…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ellos lo entenderán

* * *

Sesshoumaru tomo la mano de Rin y se fueron para dejar solos a InuYasha y Kagome, salieron de la mansión y se subieron al auto de él, después de unos minutos llegaron a la mansión de Sesshoumaru, dejo el auto en el garaje, entraron, la tomo de la mano y la llevo a su habitación.

 _A pesar de saber que estaba todo mal_

 _Lo continuamos hasta juntos terminar_

 _Cuando caímos en lo que estaba pasando_

 _Te seguí besando, y fue_

Rin vio la habitación de Sesshoumaru, sentía miedo… no sabe que decir, Sesshoumaru la abraza por detrás…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tiernamente) Este… será nuestro mundo

 **Rin:** (Asustada) Porque me trajiste aquí?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Porque… solo aquí… yo…

La giro a su dirección para besarla tierna y apasionadamente en los labios, Rin ponía un poco de resistencia pero lentamente la fue bajando hasta que lo abrazo, la habitación esta alumbrada por una lámpara, besándose caminaron hasta la cama donde cayeron. Sesshoumaru cayó sobre ella, Rin lo besaba tiernamente, se separaron por un momento, él acariciaba el rostro de ella, quien lo mira…

 _Sólo tú no necesito mas_

 _Te adoraría lo que dura la eternidad_

 _Debes ser perfecta para, perfecto para,_

 _Perfecto para mí, mi amor,_

 _Como fue que de papel cambie,_

 _Eras mi amiga y ahora eres mi mujer_

 _Debes ser perfectamente exactamente_

 _Lo que yo siempre soñé_

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Rin

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada y sonriendo) Sesshy

Sesshoumaru la mira, se ve tan hermosa sonrojada jamás la había notado ni se había percatado de lo hermosa que es, así que sin pensarlo más la beso en los labios apasionadamente. Rin lo había mirado, tan galante y tan caballeroso… que sin más ni más… se dejó besar y se deja llevar por el momento y por lo que está sintiendo esa noche de fin de año.

* * *

 **Continuara...**

 **Esa noche de año nuevo los sentimientos estaban a flor de piel, el no haberse visto en una semana había hecho algo que ellos aun no alcanzaban a comprender... Sesshoumaru y Rin están entrando a un camino en el cual habían jurado que no entrarían jamas... pero... entraran en ese camino? que quino decir Sesshoumaru con que ese seria su mundo? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de esta hermosa historia! Transformación**


	8. CAPITULO 7 TRANSFORMACIÓN DE LA AMISTAD

**Hola chicas! buen día! como están? espero que muy muy bien! una nueva semana mis niñas! con muchas energías para comenzarla con muchísimo animo! Muchisisisisimas gracias por su apoyo chicas! espero que este capitulo les guste! Las Adoro! Besos Y Abrazos!**

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA:**

 **Este capitulo contiene Lemon Explicito**

 **Las Canciones que usaremos son:**

 **Love Me Like You Do - Ellie Goilding**

 **Oh My Love - John Lennon**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 7.** **TRANSFORMACIÓN** **DE LA AMISTAD EN AMOR**

* * *

Sesshoumaru besa a Rin tierna y amorosamente, ella lo abraza de su cuello, los ojos de ambos están cerrados como señal de confianza y de entrega total a lo que pueda pasar, lentamente Sesshoumaru fue dejando sus labios y su vista se fijó en el cuello de Rin…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Tienes… tienes puestos mis regalos

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Son un… tesoro

Sesshoumaru tomo con su mano la mano de Rin y ella pudo ver que el trae el anillo que ella le regalo a él…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Tienes… puesto mi regalo

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Este… significa mucho para mi

Le sonrió y lentamente puso su frente con la de ella…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tiernamente) Rin…

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Sesshy… esto…

 _Eres la luz,_

 _Eres la noche,_

 _Eres el color de mi sangre,_

 _Eres la cura,_

 _Eres el dolor,_

 _Eres lo único que quiero tocar._

 **Sesshoumaru:** Has… has hecho el amor?

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) No... Nunca

Sesshoumaru sonrió y se despegó un poco de ella…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Acariciando el hombro y brazo derecho de Rin) No se… cuanto sepas… o que te hayan dicho… pero (Besando su cuello) Esto… puede llegar a ser… tan hermoso como… uno quiera

 **Rin:** (Temblando) Tengo… miedo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Yo… jamás… te haré ni te haría daño

Sonriendo tierna y seductoramente se acercó a los labios de Rin, ella cerro los ojos y Sesshoumaru comenzó a besarla apasionada y tiernamente en los labios, besándola rodaron en la cama dejándola sobre el para poder bajar el cierre del vestido de ella, hábilmente lo bajo por completo y comenzó a acariciar la desnuda espalda de Rin, ella al sentir las manos de Sesshoumaru dejo de besarlo, el comenzó a besarle los hombros…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Te molestan mis caricias?

 **Rin:** No… es solo que… no…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Cariñosamente) No tengas pena… yo quiero… conocerte… y (Besando los labios de ella) amarte

Fue deslizando el vestido de Rin por el cuerpo de ella hasta que cayó al suelo, después la acostó de nuevo quedando sobre ella, él se recarga sobre sus manos y la mira. Rin está muy sonrojada ya que está casi desnuda frente a su mejor amigo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tiernamente) Es… tu turno

 **Rin:** (Nerviosa) Si

Rin nerviosamente le quito el saco a Sesshoumaru y cayó al suelo, le quito la corbata para después torpemente desabrocharle la camisa, cuando lo logro vio parte del desnudo pecho de él, ella bajo sus manos y volteo su sonrojado rostro a otra dirección. Sesshoumaru al ver la actitud de ella se levantó y frente a ella se quitó la camisa, los zapatos, el pantalón dejando solo su bóxer ajustado color negro cubriendo su parte baja.

 _Nunca pensé que podría significar tanto,_

 _Tanto,_

 _Eres el miedo,_

 _No me importa,_

 _Porque nunca he estado tan feliz,_

 _Sígueme por la oscuridad,_

 _Déjame llevarte más allá de los satélites,_

 _Puedes ver el mundo que trajiste a la vida?_

 _A la vida_

Rin cerro sus ojos cuando sintió las manos de Sesshoumaru quitarle las zapatillas, al retirarlas le dio un beso en sus pies a ella y con su boca comenzó a recorrer las piernas de Rin, estaba muy sonrojada, la única prenda que le queda es su prenda íntima, sus senos están desnudos frente a él, quien se pone sobre ella y le acaricia el rostro…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tiernamente) Sabes?… no te lastimare

 **Rin:** (Abriendo los ojos) Sesshy…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Rin… eres muy… hermosa

 **Rin:** Sesshy… yo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Este año que pronto comenzará… será de nosotros 2 solos

Diciendo eso la beso en los labios, Rin poco a poco comenzó a dejar de temblar, él con su mano acaricia una pierna de ella, quien sin saber cómo baja sus manos por la espalda de Sesshoumaru y las sube. Él baja su boca hasta el cuello de ella y lo besa delicada y seductoramente, ella cierra sus ojos en ella comienza a nacer algo extraño… es como algo tibio y poderoso, que poco a poco le está tomando el control de sí misma, Sesshoumaru deja de besar el cuello de ella y la mira…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ven… levántate un poco

Rin obedece y el la acomoda entre las almohadas de su cama, la deja caer delicadamente sobre ellas, se puso sobre ella le acaricio el cabello…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Seré… cuidadoso… delicado… y amoroso siempre contigo

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada y nerviosa) No jugaras solo conmigo?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Nunca lo haré

Bajo su rostro a la altura del busto de Rin. sus senos son grandes, redondos, su piel es blanca y su pezón es de color rosado, Sesshoumaru los ve y sonríe….

 **Sesshoumaru:** Eres… perfecta

 _Así que ámame como tú lo haces,_

 _Ámame como tú lo haces_

 _Ámame como tú lo haces_

 _Ámame como tú lo haces_

 _Tócame como tú lo haces_

 _Tócame como tú lo haces_

 _Que estas esperando?_

Diciendo eso acerco su rostro a sus pechos de ella, delicadamente comenzó a masajearlos. Rin cerró sus ojos y aferro sus manos a la cabeza de él, siente pena de que la vea y la toque de esa manera, intenta tragarse sus gemidos pero…

 **Rin:** Aaahhhh

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Seductoramente) Te gusta?

 **Rin:** (Moviendo su cabeza afirmativamente)

 **Sesshoumaru:** Esto… es hermoso (Masajeado uno de sus senos) Eres tan suave… tan cálida

 **Rin:** Aaahhhh… Sesshy

Sesshoumaru al ver cuán apetitoso es el busto de Rin dejo de masajear y sus labios comenzaron a besarlo, Rin retorció un poco su espalda, el llego a un pezón de ella; con sus labios lo tomo y comenzó a succionarlo delicadamente como si fuera un bebé…

 **Rin:** Aaahhhh… Sesshy

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ri… Rin…

 **Rin:** Aaahhhh… aaahhhh…

Sesshoumaru con su cálida lengua juega con el pezón de ella mientras que con su mano masajea el otro, después se intercambió de seno. Sesshoumaru está muy tranquilo y feliz con lo que está pasando mientras que Rin en su ser por los estímulos de él comienza a sentir un fuego que está reclamando salir y en Sesshoumaru una pasión que solo puede compartir con esa mujer.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la fiesta que hay en la casa de los Tsukino…

 **Sara:** (Haciendo berrinche) Quiero ir a ver a Sessho al hospital mami

 **Kanna:** No puedes… él no podría atenderte

 **Kikyou:** Mi hijo fue a una emergencia

 **Naraku:** Descuida pequeña… en cuando regresemos de nuestro viaje… se formalizará el compromiso

 **Hakudoshi:** A dónde irán?

 **Naraku:** (Abrazando a Kikyou) A Grecia… queremos disfrutar de una luna de miel solos

 **Kanna:** Que lindo (Sonriendo) Ojalá se diviertan

 **Kikyou:** Gracias… de regreso celebraremos el compromiso de nuestros hijos

* * *

Los 5 chocaron sus copas y bebieron su Champaña. En la mansión Hasegawa, Sesshoumaru dejo de deleitarse con el busto de ella, ambos están agitados, Sesshoumaru la mira a los ojos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Iremos al… cielo… juntos

 **Rin:** (Apasionada) Llévame… a donde… quieras

Sesshoumaru la beso en los labios, ella cerro sus ojos, el lentamente también los cerro; fue bajando su boca por el cuerpo de ella cuando llego a su abdomen le dio un beso húmedo y apasionado, puso sus manos en sus caderas y delicadamente fue bajando la prenda íntima de ella, quien sintió las cálidas manos de él, cuando deslizo su prenda íntima, Sesshoumaru la vio completamente desnuda.

 _Apareciendo,_

 _Desapareciendo,_

 _Al borde del paraíso,_

 _Cada centímetro de tu piel,_

 _Es un santo grial que tengo que encontrar,_

 _Solo tú puedes encender la llama de mi corazón,_

 _De mi corazón._

Rin no quiere quedarse sin hacer nada y se incorpora, lo mira a los ojos, él le sonríe y la toma de las manos y se las pone en su cadera, Rin comprende lo que él quiere y delicadamente le va retirando el bóxer a Sesshoumaru, quien siente sus cálidas manos en su cuerpo y cierra los ojos, se lo retira por fin y ambos están desnudos frente a frente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** No temas… será muy hermoso… porque lo haremos juntos

 **Rin:** Mas que hermoso… Sesshy

Sesshoumaru la acostó de nuevo, se quedó mirándola después comenzó a besar el abdomen de ella hasta que llego a su intimidad, le abrió delicadamente las piernas. Rin sentía que su corazón se saldría de lo rápido que late, cerro sus ojos cuando dentro de sí siente algo húmedo y tibio, es la lengua de Sesshoumaru que le acaricia su intimidad y parte del interior de ella…

 _Sí; te dejare marcar el ritmo,_

 _Porque no estoy pensando bien,_

 _Mi cabeza está dando vueltas,_

 _Ya no puedo ver con claridad,_

 _Que estas esperando?_

 **Rin:** Aaahhhh… aaahhhh… aaahhhh… Se… Sessho… aaahhhh

Sesshoumaru se deleita con la intimidad de Rin que es tan cálida y dulce, Rin con sus manos aprieta las almohadas…

 **Rin:** Se… Sessho… Sesshoumaru… aaahhhh

Sesshoumaru mientras saborea la intimidad de ella acaricia sus piernas, Rin arquea su espalda, él se da cuenta de que ya es hora de que ella lo reciba; deja la intimidad de ella y la mira. Rin abre sus ojos y quiere que el sienta lo mismo que ella.

Lo acuesta y se pone sobre él, Sesshoumaru la mira y le sonríe, ambos están sudando y algunos cabellos se aferran a su rostro…

 **Rin:** Que… hago?… pídeme… lo que… sea

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Hazme… lo que… quieras

Rin lo besa en los labios, después su boca va bajando y llega al pecho de él; comienza a llenarlo de besos húmedos y tiernos. Sesshoumaru al sentir los labios de ella en su cuerpo siente una paz interior y que el deseo de que jamás ella se aleje de él. Rin con mucha pena baja sus manos a la hombría de Sesshoumaru comienza a acariciarla de arriba abajo, las palmas de sus manos sienten el calor, la textura suave y dura…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Aaahhhh… Ri… Rin… aaahhhh… no… no te… detengas…

 **Rin:** Sesshy

 **Sesshoumaru:** Aaahhhh… aaahhhh

Él ya no puede controlarse más y atrayéndola a sí, la abraza para después ponerse sobre ella, están ambos agitados y se miran a los ojos…

 _Así que ámame como tú lo haces,_

 _Ámame como tú lo haces_

 _Ámame como tú lo haces_

 _Ámame como tú lo haces_

 _Tócame como tú lo haces_

 _Tócame como tú lo haces_

 _Que estas esperando?_

 **Sesshoumaru:** Tranquila (Entrelazando sus manos con las de ella) solo… siénteme

 **Rin:** Sesshy… (Apretando un poco sus manos de él) Confió en… ti

Se sonrieron, las doce están a punto de dar, todos celebran que ya casi comienza el año nuevo.

Sesshoumaru abre las piernas de ella con mucho cuidado, se acomoda en ellas y su hombría despierta comienza a entrar en el interior de Rin topándose con una barrera, la inocencia de Rin, quien al sentir la primera envestida…

 **Rin:** (Apretando la mano de Sesshoumaru) Aaahhhh

 **Sesshoumaru:** Relájate… (Tiernamente) ya casi… pasara

 **Rin:** Si

Sesshoumaru comenzó a envestirla firmemente, Rin gime de dolor y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, quiere gritar pero no lo hace. Sesshoumaru atraviesa la pureza de ella y el hilo de sangre corre, Rin suspira de alivio, tenía sus ojos cerrados. Sesshoumaru pega su frente con la de ella y entre jadeos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Agitado) Es… estas… bien?

Rin abre sus ojos y le mueve la cabeza afirmativamente, él comienza a envestirla lentamente, Rin lo mira a los ojos, ambos se sonríen tiernamente. Sesshoumaru se mueve delicadamente sobre ella, quien se acostumbra a tener dentro de ella a ese invasor viril, grande y grueso que comienza a hacerla gemir de placer y comienza a mover sus caderas al ritmo de él.

 _Te dejare marcar el ritmo_

 _Porque no estoy pensando bien_

 _Mi cabeza está dando vueltas,_

 _Ya no puedo ver con claridad,_

 _Que estas esperando?_

Sesshoumaru siente el interior de rin húmedo y caliente… que siendo estrecho aprisiona deliciosamente su hombría… había estado con muchas mujeres no podría negarlo… pero… ahora era diferente… Rin era la mujer perfecta para el… la hacía su mujer… tanto buscar y la tenía a su lado desde niño. Las pupilas dilatadas de Rin le muestran que está siendo correspondido en lo que piensa ene se momento… en su Rin… en que está sintiendo como sus pechos brincan debajo de el al ritmo de sus envestidas acariciando su pecho… su frente de él esta perlada de sudor por unirse a ella… lo cual está siendo una experiencia única y deliciosa…

 **Rin:** Aaahhhh… Sesshy (Soltando las manos de él y abrazándolo) Sesshy

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Envistiéndola) Ri… Rin… aaahhhh

Las envestidas se comienzan a intensificar más y más. Rin siente nublada su cabeza… su pensamiento está en él. Estaba siendo mujer de su mejor amigo, sintiendo en esa noche de año nuevo como entra en su interior haciéndola conocer el placer de estar con alguien, la pasión y el amor… como no se había dado cuenta se decía mientras el besaba sus labios apasionadamente, su cuerpo hacia clic perfectamente al de él… no había dudas… pelearía por el… sintió que las envestidas eran más y más rápidas. Sesshoumaru entra en ella desesperadamente sintiendo el cuerpo de ella tensarse… estaban a punto de llegar juntos al cielo.

 _Ámame como tú lo haces_

 _Ámame como tú lo haces_

 _Ámame como tú lo haces_

 _Tócame como tú lo haces_

 _Tócame como tú lo haces_

 _Que estas esperando?_

Las doce ya han dado, es año nuevo los fuegos artificiales dan aviso de que es año nuevo, todos se abrazan y se felicitan, Sesshoumaru y Rin están por llegar al orgasmo, cuando…

 **Sesshoumaru/Rin:** (El haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás y ella arqueándose un poco) Aaahhhh

Ambos se abrazan, sentían como si flotaran en las nubes y el cuarto de Sesshoumaru estuviera lleno de estrellas, se miran a los ojos se sonríen…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Agitado) Por fin… somos… uno

 **Rin:** (Agitada) Juntos… por…

 **Sesshoumaru/Rin:** Siempre

Rin esta sobre las almohadas, mientras que Sesshoumaru está sobre ella besando su frente y dándole cariños. Poco a poco fueron quedándose dormidos, Sesshoumaru no quería salir del interior de Rin pues es un lugar muy cálido y agradable, pero tuvo que hacerlo para dejarla descansar. La abrazo y se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

Eran las 8 de la mañana del día primero del año, Sesshoumaru sentía un calor muy agradable junto a él, despertó y vio a Rin dormida a su lado, ella está sobre su lado derecho y él está sobre su lado izquierdo… se miran frente a frente.

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Acariciando el brazo de Rin) Rin… Mi Rin (Mirándola amorosamente) Como… no me di cuenta… de lo hermosa que eres

La atrajo más a él, abrazándola como si fuera su mayor tesoro, ella está muy cansada que sigue dormida, pero entre sueños lo abraza. Él le beso la frente a ella y se quedó profundamente dormido de nuevo.

* * *

Dieron las 11 de la mañana Rin abrió los ojos lentamente, Sesshoumaru la contemplaba y cuando ella despertó…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Hola

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Acariciando su rostro) Hola

 **Rin:** Que… hora es?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Casi… medio día

La castaña se sentó en la cama cubriéndose con la sabana…

 _Oh mi amor,_

 _Por primera vez en mi vida,_

 _Mis ojos están completamente abiertos._

 **Rin:** (Asustada) Santo cielo

Él la imita…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que te pasa?

 **Rin:** (Asustada) Ya es muy tarde… debo irme a mi casa… además… tus padres…

Iba a levantarse cuando Sesshoumaru la acuesta de nuevo y se pone sobre ella…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Descuida… no pasa nada… mis padres se fueron de viaje

 **Rin:** Pero… (Preocupada) Mis… padres…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tiernamente acariciando su rostro) Querida… por favor… no te vayas… quédate conmigo

 _Oh mi amor,_

 _Por primera vez en mi vida,_

 _Mis ojos pueden ver._

Rin volteo su rostro, Sesshoumaru vio que ella comenzó a llorar…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Preocupado) Que te pasa?... Te lastime mi amor?

 **Rin:** (Volteando para mirarlo a los ojos) Que… Que significo lo de anoche para ti?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que dices?

 **Rin:** (Llorando) Lo sabía… nada significo para ti

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin

Rin aventó a Sesshoumaru y se levantó de la cama, se envolvió con la sabana y comenzó a caminar cuando Sesshoumaru se levantó también y la abrazo por detrás…

 _Veo el viento,_

 _Oh veo los árboles,_

 _Todo está claro en mi corazón._

 **Rin:** (Sollozando) Suéltame Sesshoumaru

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Abrazándola) No… quieres saber mi respuesta?

 **Rin:** No tiene caso…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Te amo

Rin al escuchar eso se quedó fría, no sabía que decir, Sesshoumaru la volteo para verla al rostro…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Seriamente) Para ti… que fue? Sexo?

 **Rin:** No… yo… anoche… me… entregue… a la persona que (Sonriendo) Amo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Yo… te hice el amor anoche… porque… te amo… hace poco… en el tiempo de no te vi… en la semana que no te vi… me di cuenta de que… toda mi vida te he amado

 **Rin:** Yo también… me di cuenta de que te amo tanto… que eres mi gran amor

Sesshoumaru y ella se vieron, él le seco las lágrimas del rostro y se besaron tiernamente en los labios, se fundieron en un cálido abrazo y cuando dejaron de besarse…

 _Veo las nubes,_

 _Oh veo el cielo,_

 _Todo está claro en nuestro mundo._

 **Rin:** Sesshy… mi amor… te amo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin (Decidido) No me casare… si me caso con alguien… será contigo

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) En verdad?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… solo quiero casarme contigo… este año… nos casaremos… como te lo dije anoche… este año es… para estar juntos… toda la vida

 **Rin:** (Abrazándolo felizmente) Sesshy!

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Abrazándola fuertemente) Rin

Se besaron de nuevo fundiéndose en un beso apasionado, separaron lentamente…

 _Oh mi amor,_

 _Por primera vez en mi vida,_

 _Mi mente está completamente abierta._

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tomándola de la mano) Ven… vamos

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) a dónde?

 **Sesshoumaru:** A la tina

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) A…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Cargándola entre sus brazos) Si… nos vamos… (Sonriendo) A bañar juntos

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Bájame Sesshy!

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) No quiero!

 _Oh mi amor,_

 _Por primera vez en mi vida,_

 _Mi mente puede sentir._

Ambos se fueron al baño de el para tomar su primer baño como la recién pareja que son… una forma peculiar de comenzar su relación, pero… así han comenzado… de ahora en adelante… las cosas serán distintas… todo mundo sabía que ellos se amaban desde hace mucho, pero ellos lo descubrieron una semana antes de entregarse.

 _Siento el sufrimiento,_

 _Oh siento los sueños,_

 _Todo está claro en mi corazón._

Ahora… comenzara la prueba de amor verdadero entre estos dos amantes, que les depara la vida a ambos?… amándose intensamente y formar una vida juntos como pareja.

 _Siento la vida,_

 _Oh siento el amor,_

 _Todo está claro en nuestro mundo._

* * *

 **Continuara...**

 **Una entrega total y pura... un amor que había nacido desde que se vieron por primera vez... pero que no habían visto a simple vista... todo esta muy claro... se aman mas que cualquiera... se han decidido a estar juntos sin importar lo demás, ni que sus padres se interpongan en ese amor... luchando hombro con hombro como siempre... solo que ahora por su amor y su vida juntos. No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de esta hermosa historia! Los Obstáculos de Nuestro Amor**


	9. CAPITULO 8 LOS OBSTÁCULOS DE NUESTRO AM

**Hola chicas! buenas noches! a petición de ustedes un capitulo mas! Espero sea de su agrado! Las Adoro! Besos Y Abrazos!**

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA:**

 **Este capitulo contiene Lemon Explicito**

 **Las Canciones que usaremos son:**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 8.** **LOS** **OBSTÁCULOS** **DE NUESTRO AMOR**

* * *

La recién pareja están en el baño dentro de una tina grande, Rin esta frente a Sesshoumaru de espaldas ella recarga su cabeza en el pecho de él quien la abraza con sus fuertes brazos…

 **Rin:** (Suspirando) Sesshy…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tranquilamente) Dime

 **Rin:** (Curiosamente) Que… que somos ahora?

Sesshoumaru la abrazo fuertemente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Que somos?

 **Rin:** Si… que somos?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besando su mejilla) Eres… mi mujer… mi novia

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Novia?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Si… novia… mi novia

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Ahora somos novios

 **Sesshoumaru:** Después de tanto tiempo… somos novios

 **Rin:** Pero (Sonrojada) Nos hemos saltado las etapas del noviazgo

 **Sesshoumaru:** No… puesto que nuestra amistad parecía un noviazgo…

 **Rin:** De todas formas… sin ser novios… lo hemos hecho y…

El apasionado joven comenzó a besarle el cuello a Rin…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Amor… ya eso no importa… lo único que cuenta es que nos amamos

 **Rin:** Sesshy…

Sesshoumaru con sus manos comenzó a masajear el busto de Rin de manera lenta y provocativa…

 **Rin:** (Excitándose) Se… Sesshy

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Masajeándole su busto y besando su cuello) Rin… te amo

Besaba el cuello de Rin con mucha pasión, mientras ella se mordía los labios para no dejar escapar gemidos, Sesshoumaru comenzaba a excitarse más cuando…

Sesshoumaru: (Tomando su cabeza) Aaaa

Ella se volteo a verlo…

 **Rin:** (Tomándolo del rostro y con cara de susto) Sesshy… Sesshy que tienes?

De la nariz de Sesshoumaru comenzó a salir sangre, sentía un dolor de cabeza intenso…

 **Rin:** (Asustada) Mi amor… que tienes?

Salió de la tina rápidamente y tomo una toalla para cubrirse su desnudo cuerpo, después tomo la bata de baño de Sesshoumaru y como pudo lo ayudo a levantarse de la tina y a salir de ella, le puso la bata para cubrirlo, juntos salieron del baño y Rin lo acostó sobre la cama…

 **Rin:** (Preocupada) Iré por pañuelos desechables… y por aspirinas… espera mi amor

Sesshoumaru acostado en la cama se tomaba la cabeza y hacia muecas de dolor, Rin fue a buscar las aspirinas y los pañuelos desechables, en la recamara de Sesshoumaru siempre hay una jarra con agua y un vaso, la chica rápidamente sirvió agua, se acercó a él le limpio con los pañuelos la sangre de la nariz, después le dio las aspirinas y lo acostó, Sesshoumaru tenía un pañuelo cubriendo su nariz para no ensuciar, poco a poco el dolor de cabeza se le estaba quitando. Rin le acaricia su cabello de él…

 **Rin:** (Angustiada) Estas mejor mi amor?

Sesshoumaru se quitó el pañuelo desechable de la nariz, se sentó en la cama mirando a su angustiada novia de manera tierna…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ya estoy mejor… lamento haberte preocupado

 **Rin:** Mi amor (Preocupada) que tienes?... estas enfermo?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) He estado un poco estresado… y me han de faltar vitaminas

 **Rin:** Mi amor (Abrazándolo) Me asusté mucho… revísate por favor

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Abrazándola) Descuida querida… lo haré

Le levanta el rostro, ella tiene una expresión de angustia, pero el lentamente se acerca a ella para besarla tierna y delicadamente en los labios. Rin lo abraza fuertemente y el también, lentamente dejan de besarse…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Acariciándole el rostro) Lamento haberte preocupado

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) No importa… yo siempre te cuidare

Se besaron de nuevo, Sesshoumaru se hizo para atrás atrayendo a Rin, el cayo en la cama y Rin esta sobre él, se besan de manera amorosa cuando las manos de Sesshoumaru comienzan a pasear por el cuerpo de Rin, lentamente dejan de besarse y mirarse a los ojos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Seductoramente) Quítate la toalla

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Sesshy…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Quiero… amarte

Sesshoumaru alejo a Rin de él y le quito la toalla la cual cayó al suelo, después la bata de baño de él también, dejándolos a los dos desnudos frente a frente, Sesshoumaru cayó en la cama y sobre el Rin, se besaban apasionadamente cuando Sesshoumaru subió un poco a Rin para que los labios de él pudieran quedar a la altura del busto de ella, Rin estaba sonrojada. Sesshoumaru amorosamente comenzó a besar el busto de Rin, ella hizo su cabeza hacia atrás cerrando sus ojos y mordiendo sus labios…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besando su busto) Te amo… se siempre mía… déjate amar… solo por mi

 **Rin:** (Excitada) Aaahhhh… si… siempre… serás el único… que… ahí… me ame

 **Sesshoumaru:** Eres… perfecta

Diciendo eso Sesshoumaru con sus labios atrapo un pezón de Rin que estaban duros a causa de los besos y estímulos que le brinda, Sesshoumaru succionaba delicadamente pero también mordisquea y lame con pasión…

 **Rin:** Aaahhhh… Se… Sesshy… ahí

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Agitado) Te… te… amo

Seguía deleitándose con esos perfectos, grandes y redondos pechos de ella, quien no quería solo disfrutar. Rin sabe que una relación es de dos personas y que él tenía derecho de sentir placer. Así que sin pensarlo más se alejó de él, Sesshoumaru la miro confundido…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Agitado) No… no te gusta?

 **Rin:** (Agitada) Si

 **Sesshoumaru:** En… entonces?

 **Rin:** Quiero… quiero…

Lo beso en los labios apasionadamente, después lentamente fue dejando besos húmedos por todo el pecho de Sesshoumaru, quien cierra sus ojos y disfruta de los labios de Rin en su cuerpo.

Ella lentamente acariciando el pecho de él baja su mano por el abdomen hasta llegar a su hombría donde comenzó a estimularla con apretones ligeros y caricias provocativas, Sesshoumaru aprieta las sabanas…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Excitado) Aaahhhh… Rin… aaahhhh

 **Rin:** (Besando el cuello de él) Te… amo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Y yo… aaahhhh… a ti

La joven fue besando el abdomen de su amado, con su lengua delineo el ombligo de ese perfecto cuerpo, al llegar a la hombría que despertaba poco a poco la joven se sintió un poco apenada pero después de pasar saliva con dificultad, beso apasionadamente la cabeza de la hombría de Sesshoumaru quien levanto su rostro cerrando sus ojos, sus manos afiladas apretaban las sabanas. Rin sonrojada fue introduciendo el miembro de su amado hasta donde le fue posible, Sesshoumaru deja escapar un gemido fuerte de placer. La castaña al escucharlo sonrió y comenzó a mover sus labios de manera lenta, torturándolo deliciosamente con su lengua y sus labios. Las caderas de Sesshoumaru comenzaban a moverse solas y Rin entendió lo que él deseaba en ese momento así que movió mas rápido sus labios dejando que hiciera suya su boca.

Despertó por completo la hombría de Sesshoumaru, él la acostó en la cama quedando sobre ella…

 **Rin:** Mi amor (Sonriendo) Te amo

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Te… amo

Le abrió las piernas a Rin y lentamente comenzó a penetrarla de manera delicada…

 **Rin:** Aaahhhh… Sesshy

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Envistiéndola) Me… encanta ser… uno… contigo

 **Rin:** Sesshy… Sesshy… aaahhhh… aaahhhh

 **Sesshoumaru:** Aaahhhh… aaahhhh

Sesshoumaru la enviste lentamente besándole los labios, su cuello y ella se aferra a él. Las uñas de Rin se aferran a él sin lastimarlo, Sesshoumaru la besa con pasión y amor. Es tan delicioso hacerla suya y sentirla suya piensa el apasionado joven, sintiendo que ese lugar cálido y húmedo es a donde pertenece… donde no quiere irse jamás… sin pensarlo sale de ella, Rin lo mira confundida, el con una mirada de picardía la pone boca abajo ella confundida no sabe lo que hará su amado cuando…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Susurrándole al oído) Levanta las caderas y… quédate así

 **Rin:** (Agitada) Si

Se pone detrás de ella buscando la entrada de su intimidad, Rin se pone como él le ha pedido y comienza a penetrarla de esa manera tan sensual y donde su vientre golpea con el trasero de Rin haciendo que las envestidas sean profundas. Ambos gimen enérgicamente ya que él ha comenzado a penetrarla de manera rápida, sus manos se cuelan para tocar y masajear los pechos de Rin mientras la penetra…

 **Rin:** Aaaahhhh aaaahhhh… Se… Sesshy… Aaaahhhh aaahhhh

 **Sesshoumaru:** Aaaahhhh… Ri… Rin… Aaahhhh aaahhhh Te llenare… de mi

 **Rin:** Si… Si…. Aaaahhhh aaahhhh hazlo amor… aaahhhh

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… Si mi… amor… Aaaahhhh aaahhhh

Las envestidas se hacen más rápidas y más profundas, sus cuerpos hacen sonidos excitantes cuando sienten que se tensan, llegando al acariciado orgasmo…

 **Sesshoumaru/Rin:** Aaahhhh

Sesshoumaru dejo salir su esencia caliente en el interior de su amada para después caer sobre Rin. Se toman de las manos, sus respiraciones son agitadas y en los labios de cada uno hay una sonrisa de felicidad.

* * *

Mientras en el templo Kanname…

 **Oboro:** (Preocupada) Dios… esta niña que no llega

 **Genosuke:** (Tomando una taza de té) Ya es muy tarde

 **Oboro:** Llamare a Sango

Corrió al teléfono, Genosuke la miro…

 **Genosuke:** Amor… creo que te estas preocupando de mas

Oboro marco el teléfono de la casa de Kagome, mientras tanto en ella comenzó a sonar el teléfono. Miroku se levantó de su sillón donde estaba leyendo el periódico…

 **Miroku:** Quien será (Levantando la bocina) Hola… familia Higurashi

 **Oboro:** Miroku… perdona la molestia… Kagome llego a casa anoche?

 **Miroku:** No… se fue a la reunión

 **Oboro:** Y ya llego?

 **Miroku:** Si… hace una hora que llego… se quedó a dormir con Rin en el hotel donde fue la reunión

 **Oboro:** Entonces… ella ya llego?

 **Miroku:** Si… ya está en casa (Confundido) Sucede algo?

 **Oboro:** No es nada… gracias por la información… que tengas un lindo día

 **Miroku:** Ustedes también

Colgó el teléfono, Kagome iba a la sala a ver a su padre cuando…

 **Miroku:** (Mirando a su hija fijamente) Kagome…

 **Kagome:** Si padre

 **Miroku:** Anoche… estuviste con Rin?

Kagome al principio se sorprendió por la pregunta pero…

 **Kagome:** (n_nU) Claro que si… por que la pregunta?

 **Miroku:** Su madre acaba de llamarme preguntando si tu habías llegado… parece que Rin no ha llegado a su casa

 **Kagome:** No ha llegado?

 **Miroku:** Que no se regresaron juntas?

 **Kagome:** Si… pero (¬¬ "Sesshoumaru… déjala regresar a casa")

 **Miroku:** (Seriamente) Más les vale no haber hecho una tontería

Salió de la sala para ir a buscar a Sango, Kagome se quedó parada y miro al techo…

 **Kagome:** Santo cielo… que no nos descubran.

* * *

Después de un tiempo, Sesshoumaru llevo a Rin en su auto hasta su casa, cuando llegaron él se bajó del auto y corrió a abrirle la puerta a su novia, le estiro la mano y ella la tomo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Devuelta en su casa señorita

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) No te hubieras molestado

 **Sesshoumaru:** No me importa… estoy dispuesto a enfrentar a tus padres

 **Rin:** Sesshy… pero… y tus padres?

 **Sesshoumaru:** En cuanto lleguen de viaje… les diré lo que siento por ti y que… quiero casarme contigo

Rin le sonrió, ambos se abrazaron y se besaban tierna y amorosamente cuando…

 **Oboro:** Rin!

Rin y Sesshoumaru se separaron, pero seguían abrazados y vieron que de las escaleras bajaban Genosuke y Oboro…

 **Genosuke:** Rin… que fue lo que te ordene?

 **Rin:** Pa… Padre…

 **Oboro:** Así que… por eso no llegabas?

Sesshoumaru miro de forma decidida a los padres de Rin, la tomo de la mano y caminaron hacia donde están los padres de ella…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Sr. Y Sra. Kanname… solicito el permiso de ser el novio de su hija… y pido se me conceda la mano de ella para ser mi esposa

Rin miro a Sesshoumaru y de sus labios una sonrisa amplia salía, Sesshoumaru la apretaba levemente cuando…

 **Oboro:** (Molesta) Como te atreves a pedir eso Sesshoumaru?

 **Genosuke:** (Molesto) Tu estas a punto de casarte

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Seriamente) No lo haré… Señores Kanname… Rin es la mujer de mi vida… y me casare con ella

 **Oboro:** Tu madre vino a decirme que alejara a mi hija de ti

 **Genosuke:** Rin… me has decepcionado

La castaña miro a sus padres…

 **Rin:** Padres… yo lo amo… y no pienso alejarme de él nunca

 **Oboro:** Que no entiendes?... esta por casarse

 **Genosuke:** Sesshoumaru… deja de molestar a mi hija

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Molesto) Lo siento Sr. Kanname… pero no lo haré

 **Oboro:** Lo harás

 **Rin:** Ya estoy grande y no me alejare de el nunca!

En cuanto dijo eso una bofetada se escuchó, Sesshoumaru se quedó frío, Rin tenía su mejilla roja, Genosuke está parado frente a su hija su mano derecha la tenía frente a él, Rin se tomaba su mejilla afectada…

 **Sesshoumaru:** No tenía por qué hacer eso

 **Genosuke:** Lárgate Sesshoumaru

 **Rin:** (Llorando) No… si se va yo me voy con el!

 **Oboro:** (Tomándola del brazo) A casa jovencita

 **Rin:** Suéltame mamá… no

 **Genosuke:** Veté… y nunca regreses por aquí

Sesshoumaru estaba a punto de lanzarse contra los padres de Rin y llevársela con el… pero quería hacer las cosas bien así que miro a Rin…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Mi amor… esto se solucionará… convenceré a tus padres… te lo prometo!

 **Rin:** Te amo Sesshy! Te amo!

* * *

Sesshoumaru se subió a su auto y se fue al borde de las lágrimas, Genosuke y Oboro llevaron a Rin a su casa y al llegar…

 **Oboro:** Donde estuviste anoche?

 **Rin:** En una fiesta

 **Genosuke:** Con quien?… con Sesshoumaru?

 **Rin:** No… estuve con Kagome

 **Oboro:** Llame a su casa… ella tenía una hora de haber llegado y tú no estabas en casa aun!

 **Genosuke:** No mientas más… estuviste con Sesshoumaru

La joven miro a sus padres fijamente…

 **Rin:** (Gritando) Que importa si estuve con él! Yo lo amo… (Llorando) Es tan difícil de entender?... lo amo padres

 **Genosuke:** Sus padres jamás te aceptaran… no eres de su clase

 **Oboro:** Su madre vino a pedirnos que te alejemos de el

 **Rin:** A mí no me importa… no me importa el mundo… yo solo quiero estar con el

 **Genosuke** : Escúchame bien jovencita… ya no trabajaras… te quedaras a trabajar en el templo

 **Rin:** Eso no es justo!

 **Oboro:** Será tu castigo por… desobedecernos!

Rin miro a sus padres y se fue a su habitación llorando, cuando llego se dejó caer en su cama…

 **Rin:** No… no me alejare de él… no me importa lo que digan mis padres o los señores Hasegawa… Sesshy

* * *

En la casa de Kagome la chica habla por teléfono con InuYasha…

 **Kagome:** (Preocupada) No sé si ya llego Inu

 **InuYasha:** (Preocupado) Llame a casa de Sesshoumaru y nadie contesto

 **Kagome:** Si nos descubren…

 **InuYasha:** No digas eso ni de broma… si nos cachan a todos… tus padres te matan, los míos también y ni se diga los de Sessho y Rin

 **Kagome:** (Angustiada) Será una catástrofe Inu

En la casa de InuYasha suena el timbre, un sirviente abre…

 **Sirviente:** Joven Sesshoumaru

 **Sesshoumaru** : Esta Inu?

 **Sirviente:** Si… pase

El sirviente lleva a Sesshoumaru hasta la sala donde el está, InuYasha lo ve…

 **InuYasha:** Amor… te llamo después… Sessho llego

 **Kagome:** Esta bien… espero saber algo de Rin

 **InuYasha:** Te amo amor

 **Kagome:** Te amo querido

InuYasha colgó el teléfono…

 **InuYasha:** Hombre… me tenías con el alma en un hilo… que ocurrió?

Sesshoumaru tiene la mirada en el suelo, InuYasha se levanta y lo tomo de un hombro…

 **InuYasha:** Vamos al mini bar… y me cuentas… tomemos un poco de sake

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… vamos

* * *

Kagome estaba en su habitación acostada cuando suena el teléfono de su casa, se levanta, sale de su habitación y baja apresuradamente las escaleras, Sango quien iba a contestar se detuvo cuando…

 **Kagome:** Yo contesto es para mi

Levanto el teléfono inalámbrico y se lo llevo…

 **Kagome:** Hola

 **Rin:** Amiga…

 **Kagome:** Rin… gracias a dios

Se fue a su habitación y cuando entro se sentó en su cama…

 **Kagome:** Me tenías preocupada… que paso?... tu mamá llamo a mi casa

 **Rin:** Amiga… que voy a hacer?

 **Kagome:** Por qué?

 **Rin:** Es que…

* * *

Kagome estaba con un hueco en el estómago, en la casa de InuYasha, se sentaron en el mini bar, él le sirvió sake a su amigo, Sesshoumaru se lo bebió de un sorbo…

 **InuYasha:** (n_nU) Sediento?

 **Sesshoumaru:** No… enojado

 **InuYasha:** Que paso?... te peleaste con Rin?

 **Sesshoumaru:** No (Sirviéndose más sake) con sus padres

 **InuYasha:** (A punto de escupir el sake) Con quiénes?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Con los padres de Rin

 **InuYasha:** Pero… no te llevas bien con ellos?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Mi madre… les fue a decir que yo me casaría y que… alejaran a Rin de mí

 **InuYasha:** Si me habías dicho que tu Señora madre hizo eso

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… le dijo de la beca a Estados Unidos para la maestría…

 **InuYasha:** Pero… por que llego tan lejos?... no debió decirles

 **Sesshoumaru:** Pero lo hizo… como te imaginaras… los padres de ella me quieren lejos de Rin… pero no me alejare

 **InuYasha:** Te fuiste anoche…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… lleve a Rin a mi casa

 **InuYasha:** A tu casa… para qué?

Sesshoumaru lo miro fijamente a los ojos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Para hacerle lo mismo que tu… le hiciste a Kagome

InuYasha abrió los ojos como señal de sorpresa…

 **InuYasha:** (O_O) Pero… de que hablas?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si me entendiste bien y si no… no tengo por qué explicarte que paso

 **InuYasha:** Sessho… haber espérame… son amigos no?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Éramos amigos… ella ahora es mi novia y mi mujer... y quiero casarme con ella

 **InuYasha:** (O_O) Novia?... tu mujer?... entonces son…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Bebiendo sake) Si… somos novios

InuYasha se empezó a reír de repente a carcajadas…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (¬¬) No me digas que ya estas ebrio?

 **InuYasha:** No… es solo que… yo sabía que terminarían así

 **Sesshoumaru:** Desde hace una semana me di cuenta de que… (Suspirando) la amo y la amaba desde hace mucho tiempo

 **InuYasha:** Ay Sessho… todos nos habíamos dado cuenta de eso… solo faltabas tu

 **Sesshoumaru:** La amo tanto

 **InuYasha:** Y que harás?

 **Sesshoumaru:** En primera… no pienso casarme… y en segunda… haré que los padres de ella me crean… y si no… me llevare a Rin conmigo lejos

InuYasha vio a su amigo muy decidido, le dio una palmada en el hombro…

 **InuYasha:** Sessho… yo estoy de tu parte… y te ayudare en todo

Sesshoumaru le sonrió…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Gracias

* * *

Ambos se sonrieron amistosamente, mientras en la casa de Kagome…

 **Kagome:** Así que te fuiste a la casa de Sessho

 **Rin:** Si… así es

 **Kagome:** Y se puede saber a qué fuiste?

 **Rin:** (Nerviosa) Es que… amiga… yo… yo…

 **Kagome:** (O_O) No me digas que…

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Si… es lo que estás pensando

Kagome sonrió ampliamente…

 **Kagome:** (Emocionada) Entonces tu… ya eres…

 **Rin:** Si… Sesshy y yo ya… somos novios

 **Kagome:** Eso es fantástico… yo sabía que ibas a terminar siendo su novia

 **Rin:** Kagome (Enamorada) Es tan tierno… tan lindo… lo amo tanto

 **Kagome:** (n_n) Cuando te diste cuenta?

 **Rin:** Desde hace una semana que… me di cuenta de que lo amo… (Sonriendo) De que lo he amado desde siempre

 **Kagome:** Rin… eso no es nada nuevo… todos lo sabíamos… solo faltabas tu

 **Rin:** Pero… el… (Melancólica) se tiene que casar… y se ira

 **Kagome:** Rin… no… él no lo hará… y más ahora que él te ama… que te lo ha demostrado

 **Rin:** Su madre vino a ver a mis padres… para pedirles que me alejaran de el

 **Kagome:** Eso no es justo… Rin… no… él no te abandonara

 **Rin:** Amiga… hoy tuvimos los 2 un disgusto con mis padres… ellos no quieren que este a lado de el

 **Kagome:** Rin… que les dijo él?

 **Rin:** Les pidió permiso para ser mi novio y… les pidió mi mano… a lo que mis padres contestaron un rotundo no

 **Kagome:** No puede ser… amiga… tienes que luchar por el si en verdad lo amas

 **Rin:** Claro que lo haré… mi amor por él es eterno

 **Kagome:** Amiga… así se habla…

 **Rin:** Pero… ya no iré a trabajar a la empresa

 **Kagome:** (O_O) Que?

 **Rin:** Como lo oyes… mis padres quieren que me quede en el Templo… es como castigo

 **Kagome:** Y los obedecerás?

 **Rin:** Por el momento no me queda de otra… más si quiero estar con el

 **Kagome:** Supongo que sus citas serán a escondidas

 **Rin:** Lamento haberte metido en este problema

 **Kagome:** Amiga… no te preocupes… pase lo que pase… estaremos juntas… y no importa que me eche de enemigos a tus padres… te apoyare en tu relación con el

 **Rin:** (A punto de llorar) Te lo agradezco amiga

 **Kagome:** (Sonriendo) Sesshoumaru… es el hombre de tu vida… y él te merece… sé que te hará feliz… así como tú lo harás feliz a él…

 **Rin:** Lo haré… te lo prometo

 **Kagome:** Solo quiero que seas feliz

* * *

 **Continuara...**

 **Obstáculos siempre hay... piedras en el camino... desafortunados... pero siempre hay quienes nos apoyan a pesar de que el mundo entero nos da la espalda. Sesshoumaru y Rin están dispuestos a luchar por su amor... gritarle a los 4 vientos que se aman demasiado y que no pretenden dejarse a pesar de los deseos de sus padres... la fuerza del amor es la mas fuerte y por la que mas se hacen locuras con tal de no perder a esa persona amada y que nos ama con la misma intensidad No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de esta hermosa historia! Nuestra Hermosa y Fuerte Relación**


	10. CAPITULO 9 NUESTRA HERMOSA Y FUERTE REL

**Hola chicas! Buen día! Como están? Espero que muy muy bien! y que estemos pasando un día muy agradable y lleno de ánimos! Chicas les traigo un nuevo capitulo esperando sea de su agrado! Sin mas preámbulo les dejo la continuación! Las Adoro! Besos Y Abrazos!**

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA:**

 **Las Canciones que usaremos son:**

 **Perfecta - Miranda**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 9. NUESTRA HERMOSA Y FUERTE RELACIÓN**

* * *

La noche llego, Rin estaba acostada en su cama, se había duchado y tenía su pijama puesta que es una blusa color azul rey y un pantalón del mismo color con figuras de estrellas color amarillo, miraba al techo, su mirada está perdida en sus propios pensamientos…

 **Rin:** Yo lo amo… y el a mi… pero…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

 **Oboro:** (Molesta) Como te atreves a pedir eso Sesshoumaru?

 **Genosuke:** (Molesto) Tu estas a punto de casarte

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

Tenía sus manos en su pecho, seguía mirando al techo de su habitación cuando de pronto…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

Diciendo eso Sesshoumaru con sus labios atrapo un pezón de Rin que estaban duros a causa de los besos y estímulos que le brinda, Sesshoumaru succionaba delicadamente pero también mordisquea y lame con pasión…

 **Rin:** Aaahhhh… Se… Sesshy… aaahhhh

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Agitado) Te… te… amo

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

Se sonrojo, se acostó en su lado izquierdo en posición fetal…

 **Rin:** Sesshy… tengo dentro de mi… parte de él… es como… como… si… no solo una parte de su cuerpo hubiera entrado en mi… también… su alma… lo tengo dentro de mi… mi piel lleva sus caricias tatuadas… y aun… siento el aroma de su perfume en mi cuerpo

Abrazo una almohada y cerro sus ojos tratando de controlar la pasión que Sesshoumaru le ha despertado y tratar de concentrarse en encontrar una solución al problema de ambos.

* * *

En la mansión de los Hasegawa, Sesshoumaru estaba en su sala de descanso leyendo un libro, el timbre se escuchó, un sirviente abrió…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Cerrando su libro) Quien será a esta hora?

Se levantó de su sillón cuando fue al recibidor y se encontró…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sorprendido) Sara

Sara quien iba vestida con un vestido color vino con un profundo escote en la parte del busto y la espalda descubierta, le dio su abrigo color negro al sirviente…

 **Sara:** (Acercándose a Sesshoumaru) Sessho… como estas?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Bien… que haces aquí tan tarde?

 **Sara:** Vine a hacerle compañía a mi prometido

 **Sesshoumaru:** No somos nada aun… además…

Sara se acerca más a él, Sesshoumaru camina hacia atrás para alejarse de ella…

 **Sara:** Sessho… eso tiene solución… y por eso vine…

Sesshoumaru y ella entraron a la sala donde Sara lo hizo caer en un sofá para ponerse sobre él…

 **Sara:** (Seductoramente) Que guapo eres… me pregunto si… (Acercándose para besarlo) eres igual de… apasionado

Le da un beso muy apasionado a Sesshoumaru, él se queda sorprendido pero en un movimiento la aleja…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Molesto) Debes irte a tu casa… tus padres deben estar preocupados por ti

Sara: No me importa… Sessho… yo quiero estar contigo… nada me importa más que… estar a tu lado

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Haciéndola de lado y levantándose) No deberías comportarte así… apenas nos conocemos

 **Sara:** Pero… pronto estaremos casados…

Se levantó del sofá, se puso detrás de él y lo abrazo…

 **Sara:** Mi amor… debemos conocernos mejor… yo quiero estar contigo… y más si… seré tu esposa

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Alejándose de ella) Mira… la situación es… (Mirándola fijamente) Yo no puedo casarme contigo

Sara al escuchar semejante cosa lo miro al principio con sorpresa pero después con molestia…

 **Sara:** (Molesta) Me estas rechazando?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Puedes tomarlo como gustes… pero no voy a casarme contigo

 **Sara:** (Cruzándose de brazos) Se puede saber por qué?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Decididamente) Porque estoy enamorado de otra mujer

Sara lo miro con más enojo y le dio una bofetada…

 **Sara:** (Enojada) Sabias que estábamos comprometidos… cómo pudiste fijarte en otra?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Le repito Señorita Tsukino que yo no estaba informado de este dichoso compromiso… no le he dado ningún anillo… así que no existe tal compromiso

 **Sara:** Eres un idiota… que no te das cuenta?… somos de la misma clase y…

 **Sesshoumaru:** A mi jamás me ha importado eso… le ruego que sea tan amable de regresarse a su casa y dejarme en paz

Sara comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, tomo su abrigo…

 **Sara:** (Enojada) Esto no se quedará así… tus padres se enterarán

 **Sesshoumaru:** Y le aseguro que no será por usted… si no por mi

Sara salió de la casa cerrando la puerta de un portazo que por poco y rompe un vidrio de la misma, se escuchó el rechinido de unos neumáticos y se fue…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Pasando su mano por su cabello) Tonta consentida

Miro al techo a un candelabro de cristal…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Molesto) El hecho de que me valla no es razón para que me aleje de ella

 **Naraku:** Es que hay algo mas

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que

 **Kikyou:** Tu prometida… ha llegado

 **Sesshoumaru:** Prometida?

 **Naraku:** Si… es hija de unos amigos… su nombre es Sara… te comprometimos con ella cuando Sara cumplió 22… ella es de tu edad

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

Sesshoumaru sube las escaleras para ir a su habitación, cuando llega abre su cuarto ve su cama, han cambiado las sabanas y el edredón por unas de color azul marino, se dejó caer en su cama…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

Sesshoumaru la acostó de nuevo, él se quedó mirándola después comenzó a besar el abdomen de ella hasta que llego a su intimidad, le abrió delicadamente las piernas. Rin sentía que su corazón se saldría de lo rápido que late ella cerro sus ojos cuando siente algo húmedo y tibio, es la lengua de Sesshoumaru que le acaricia su intimidad y parte del interior de ella…

 **Rin:** Aaahhhh… aaahhhh… aaahhhh… Se… Sessho… aaahhhh

Sesshoumaru se deleita con la intimidad de Rin que es tan cálida y dulce, ella con sus manos aprieta las almohadas…

 **Rin:** Se… Sessho… Sesshoumaru… ahhh

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

Abrió sus ojos y mira al techo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Mi amor (Sonriendo) Rin… estaremos juntos… viviré a tu lado… toda la vida… aún tengo tu aroma… mi cuerpo siente tu calidez (Abrazándose a sí mismo) Como quiero que estés conmigo

Se puso su pijama, se acostó en su cama y se dispuso a dormir en esa cama donde ha demostrado su amor y su pasión por Rin, donde aún percibe el aroma de su amada.

* * *

Es de madrugada… el reloj marca las 4 de la mañana, Rin duerme profundamente cuando de pronto su celular comienza a vibrar, la castaña se despierta, toma su celular contesta…

 **Rin:** (Adormilada) Diga

 **-** Mi amor… te desperté?

Como por arte de magia su adormilamiento se le paso…

 **Rin:** Sesshy… (Sonriendo) descuida… como estas mi amor?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Extrañándote… como está mi mujercita?

 **Rin:** Extrañándote… Sesshy… no sabes la alegría que siento

 **Sesshoumaru:** Amor… mañana quiero verte… iré por ti a la empresa

 **Rin:** Amor… (Acongojada) de eso quiero hablarte

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Extrañado) Que sucede?

 **Rin:** (Suspirando) Me han prohibido ir a trabajar… de ahora en adelante… me quedare en el templo

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Molesto) Que tus padres hicieron qué?

 **Rin:** Lo que escuchas… ahora tengo que atender el templo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Mi amor… te prometo que esto va a terminar… te lo juro

 **Rin:** Lo se… yo también luchare porque esto se termine

 **Sesshoumaru:** Mañana podrás escaparte?

 **Rin:** Si… no sé como, pero lo haré… a qué hora te veo?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Mi hora de comida es a las 4:00 de la tarde… te veo en la trufa dorada

 **Rin:** Allí estaré… te lo prometo

* * *

Sesshoumaru y ella colgaron sus celulares, la mañana siguiente llego, Rin esta vestida de sacerdotisa al igual que su madre, acomoda los pergaminos y amuletos como le han indicado sus padres…

 **Oboro:** Rin… papá y yo iremos a comprar las cosas de la cena

 **Genosuke:** No salgas de este lugar entendiste?

 **Rin:** Si padres

* * *

Genosuke y Oboro se tomaron de las manos y se fueron, Rin cuando supuso que sus padres se habían alejado del templo, puso el letrero en el templo de que enseguida volvía, bajo corriendo los escalones y se fue corriendo a donde se había quedado de ver con su amado. Sesshoumaru estaba en el lugar acordado tomando una taza de café cuando ve que Rin llega.

Ella al verlo sonríe ampliamente, Sesshoumaru le estira los brazos para abrazarla, ella corre hacia él y cuando está cerca de él se lanza a sus brazos…

 **Rin:** (Feliz) Sesshy!

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Enamorado) Mi amor!

Se abrazan fuertemente, se separan un poco para ver sus rostros llenos de felicidad, Sesshoumaru le toma el rostro y lo levanta, se agacha para acercarse a besarla. Rin se pará lentamente de puntitas para alcanzarlo, cuando por fin se dan un beso muy cálido y amoroso. Sesshoumaru la abraza como si jamás quisiera soltarla, ella se aferra a él cuándo lentamente se separan…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Me alegro mucho de que hayas podido venir

 **Rin:** Te dije que estaría aquí

 **Sesshoumaru:** Lo se mi amor… siéntate por favor

 **Rin:** (sonriendo) Si

Sesshoumaru le arrimo la silla, la joven se sentó, después él se sentó…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tomándola de las manos) No sabes lo que te extrañado

 **Rin:** Yo también mi amor… es la muerte no tenerte

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirando la ropa de su amada) Veo que es enserio lo del Templo

 **Rin:** Si… estoy trabajando en el templo… mis padres fueron a comprar las cosas de la cena

 **Sesshoumaru:** Entonces… estas de rápido

 **Rin:** Descuida… tardan 2 horas en llegar

 **Sesshoumaru:** Bueno… aprovechemos ese tiempo

Le acaricio la mejilla Rin, ella le sonrió…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Amor… quiero contarte algo

 **Rin:** Dime

 **Sesshoumaru:** Anoche… Sara fue a verme

 **Rin** : Quien es Sara?

 **Sesshoumaru:** La chica con la que me comprometieron

 **Rin:** (triste) A es verdad… y…

Sesshoumaru se percató de la tristeza de Rin quien dejaba las manos de su amado, pero él las tomo fuertemente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Amor… no pienses mal… no te estoy diciendo que me retractare de lo nuestro

 **Rin:** (Confundida) Entonces…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ella trato de seducirme… pero… no la deje y le dije que yo no me casare con ella

La castaña sonrió ampliamente…

 **Rin:** Sesshy…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Tontita… crees que te dejare ir tan fácilmente?

 **Rin:** Sesshy…

 **Sesshoumaru** : Cuando… mis padres lleguen de viaje… les diré lo nuestro y mi deseo de casarme contigo

 **Rin:** Te prometo ser la mejor esposa

 **Sesshoumaru:** No me importa eso… solo quiero que seas tú… y que me ames

Rin con sus manos lo tomo del rostro y lo acerco para besarlo tiernamente, Sesshoumaru cerro sus ojos y permitió que ella lo besara amorosamente.

* * *

Así continúo el mes de enero, un mes amoroso en el cual ambos se demostraban el amor que tanto se tienen, sus citas tienen que ser a escondidas. Rin trabaja en el templo, Sesshoumaru sigue con sus labores en el hospital.

 _El tiempo que pasó_

 _Resulto aún mejor_

 _Nos conocíamos de antes y sabíamos_

 _Lo que queríamos los dos_

Una tarde en el parque, Rin según había ido a casa de Kagome para sus padres pero en realidad, fue a pasear con Sesshoumaru…

 **Rin** : Esto es maravilloso!

 **Sesshoumaru:** Sabias que… ya llevamos un mes de novios?

 **Rin:** Si… un maravilloso mes

 **Sesshoumaru:** Bueno (Abrazándola) Si lo veo desde un punto más realista (Sonriendo) Llevamos más que un mes de novios

 **Rin:** Sesshy… son años

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besándola) A eso me refería

Se besaron tiernamente, ambos comparten un helado de chocolate…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Amor… sabes algo?

 **Rin:** (Comiendo helado) Dime

 **Sesshoumaru:** Tengamos un hijo

La joven casi se atraganta con el helado y se sonrojo al extremo…

 **Rin:** Sesshy… pero… de que…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Abrazándola) No te gustaría una Rin o un Sesshoumaru bebé?

 **Rin:** Pues… si… pero… pero…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Mi amor… esta noche llegan mis padres… hablare con ellos y en menos de una semana nos estaremos casando

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) En verdad?... me lo juras?

Él la cargo y le dio unas ligeras vueltas…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si

Rin lo beso con mucho amor, ella lo miraba como si él fuera todo su mundo y universo, nada puede separarlos, una música de fondo se oye y la castaña…

 **Rin:**

 _Entonces el amor, uhm_

 _Nos tiene de rehén,_

 _Seré tu eterna enamorada_

 _Y te aseguro que_

 _Todas las noches te amaré, uh_

Él la abrazo y reconociendo la canción de fondo…

 **Sesshoumaru:**

 _Éramos tan buenos amigos hasta hoy_

 _Que yo probé tu desempeño en el amor_

 _Me aproveché de que habíamos tomado tanto_

 _Te fuiste dejando y te agarre_

 **Rin:**

 _A pesar De saber que estaba todo mal_

 _Lo continuamos hasta juntos terminar_

 _Cuando caímos en lo que estaba pasando_

 _Te seguí besando, y fue_

 **Ambos:**

 _Sólo tú, no necesito más_

 _Te adoraría lo que dura la eternidad_

 _Debes ser perfecta para,_

 _Perfecto para, perfecto para mí, mi amor,_

 _Como fue que de papel cambie,_

 _Eras mi amiga y ahora eres mi mujer_

 _Debes perfectamente exactamente_

 _Lo que yo siempre soñé_

* * *

La noche llego, en la mansión de los Hasegawa…

 **Naraku:** (Molesto) Que estás diciendo que Sesshoumaru?

Sesshoumaru ya les había contado a sus padres sobre su relación con Rin y el rechazo que le dio a Sara…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que no me casare… me casare con Rin

 **Kikyou:** Pero… hijito… nosotros…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Yo jamás les dije que decidieran mi vida

 **Naraku:** Pero… y ella?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin me ama también… pero a causa de ustedes… sus padres no me dejan verla

 **Kikyou:** Creímos que era lo mejor… además… te iras a Estados Unidos

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si me voy… me iré con Rin

 **Naraku:** Hijo… (Sonriendo) será como lo quieras

 **Kikyou:** Será cosa de hablar con Genosuke y Oboro

Sesshoumaru sonrió ampliamente al saber la decisión de sus padres…

 **Naraku:** Crees que acepten?

 **Kikyou:** Si les decimos que Sessho ya no se casara… lo harán

 **Sesshoumaru:** Padres… gracias! Yo daré la cara ante los Tsukino

 **Naraku:** Esta bien

 **Kikyou:** (Sonriendo) Solo… se muy feliz

* * *

Pero en la casa de los Kanname…

 **Genosuke:** (Molesto) Sigues viéndote con él?

 **Rin:** Padre… lo amo… y además… él no se casará… él me dijo que no lo hará

 **Oboro:** Y tú le creíste?

 **Rin:** Esta noche hablara con sus padres…

 **Genosuke:** Los Hasegawa jamás permitirán que su único hijo se quede contigo…

 **Oboro:** Hijita… compréndelo… somos de mundos diferentes

 **Rin:** No madre… somos de un mismo mundo… las clases sociales no cuentan

 **Genosuke:** Ellos no lo verán así

Rin se levantó de su lugar y salió de la casa, se sentó en una banca que tienen cerca del templo, comenzó a llorar cuando…

 **-** (Ofreciéndole en pañuelo) Por qué lloras?

Rin miro de quien se trata…

 **Rin:** (Sollozando) Yashamaru…

 **Yashamaru:** (Dándole el pañuelo) Toma… no llores

 **Rin:** (Tomando el pañuelo y limpiándose sus ojos) Gracias

 **Yashamaru:** Por qué lloras? (Sonriendo) Una niña tan bonita no tiene por qué llorar

 **Rin:** Es que… te aburrirás si te cuento

 **Yashamaru:** No (Sentándose a su lado) descuida… desahógate

 **Rin:** Es que… mis padres no aceptan a mi novio

Yashamaru al escuchar la palabra novio abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero decidió no decir nada y guardarse su sorpresa…

 **Yashamaru:** No… sabía que… tenías novio

 **Rin:** Si… desde hace un mes que lo tengo

 **Yashamaru:** Y… quién es?

 **Rin:** Es… Sesshoumaru

Yashamaru se quedó petrificado al escuchar el nombre del novio de Rin pero muy en el fondo él sabía que algún día su amistad terminaría así…

 **Yashamaru:** Tus… padres lo querían… porque…

 **Rin:** Es que…

Le contó lo que estaba pasando, Yashamaru atentamente la escucho…

 **Yashamaru:** Pero… si él te ha jurado que no se casara…

 **Rin:** Ya se los dije a mis padres… pero no me entienden

 **Yashamaru:** (Sonriendo) Rin…

 **Rin:** (Triste) Si?

 **Yashamaru:** Si lo amas… lucha por el… lo que digamos los demás no importa… es tu felicidad… debes luchar por ella

La castaña sonrió ampliamente…

 **Rin:** Gracias Yashamaru… gracias en verdad

 **Yashamaru:** Rin… pelea por lo que quieres

Le dio la espalda y una lagrima corrió por su mejilla…

 **Yashamaru:** Bueno… debo irme… cuídate por favor… y se muy feliz… felicita a Sesshoumaru

Se fue a las escaleras del templo y bajo, Rin corrió hacia el…

 **Rin:** Yashamaru!

Él sin verla a la cara…

 **Yashamaru** : Perdona… debo ir a casa… cuídate… nos vemos después

Bajo de los escalones y comenzó a caminar a su casa…

 **Yashamaru:** Era de esperarse (Suspirando) Mis ilusiones volaron muy alto… desde preparatoria que la pretendo… pero… por mi miedo… la perdí… pero Sesshoumaru desde hace mucho tiempo que… la amaba

* * *

Es media noche, Sesshoumaru estaba en su cama dormido cuando siente un dolor en todos los huesos de su cuerpo y también estaba empapado en sudor… se levantó de su cama…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que me pasa?... me duele el cuerpo (Levantándose) Iré por una pastilla para el dolor

Fue a su botiquín, se tomó una pastilla, se dio un duchazo para quitarse el sudor y se cambió de pijama para volverse acostar de nuevo …

 **Sesshoumaru:** Porque estoy sudando tanto si no hace calor?... además, el cuerpo me duele… supongo que fue por la presión de lo de la reacción de mis padres… pero (Cerrando sus ojos) Ahora todo está bien (Quedándose dormido)

* * *

 **Continuara...**

 **Poco a poco las cosas se van acomodando como debe de ser, el amor va ganando ya que Naraku y Kikyou han aceptado la relación de Sesshoumaru con Rin. Mientras que los padres de ella no pueden aceptara... Sesshoumaru y sus padres podrán convencerlos? Que es lo que le sucede a Sesshoumaru? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de esta hermosa historia!** **Enemigo Silencioso**


	11. CAPITULO 10 ENEMIGO SILENCIOSO

**Hola chicas! Buen día! Como están? Espero que muy muy bien! quiero agradecerles el apoyo que me dan para con mi fic mis niñas! hoy les dejare dos capítulos ya que saldré de viaje de trabajo y estaré en una zona donde no hay señal de celular ni nada, regreso hasta el día de mañana en la tarde chicas! espero les gusten los capítulos! Sin mas preámbulo les dejo la continuación! Las Adoro! Besos Y Abrazos!**

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA:**

 **Las Canciones que usaremos son:**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 10.** **ENEMIGO SILENCIOSO**

* * *

Rin estaba en su casa dormida cuando…

* * *

 **SUEÑO**

Es una habitación de hospital, alguien está sobre una cama conectado a un aparato de medición de pulso y suero…

Alguien toma la mano de esa persona y llora, no puede entender que es lo que dice, todo se torna borroso

 **FIN DEL SUEÑO**

* * *

Se despertó muy agitada, se sentó en su cama. Su respiración es entrecortada, los latidos de su corazón son muy rápidos…

 **Rin:** (Angustiada) Dios… que… que fue eso?

Junto sus manos para orar, la chica miro al techo…

 **Rin:** Cielo santo… que nada pase… que todas las personas que amo… siempre estén bien

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Rin se levantó, se estaba poniendo su traje de sacerdotisa cuando…

 **Oboro:** (Desde la parte de abajo) Rin! Es hora de desayunar!

 **Rin:** (Desde su habitación) Ya voy!

* * *

Se cepillo su cabello y se peinó de 2 coletas, bajo las escaleras para ir a la cocina, cuando llego saludo a sus padres de beso…

 **Rin:** Buen día padres

 **Genosuke:** Buen día hijita

 **Oboro:** Esta listo tu desayuno

 **Rin:** Gracias por la comida!

Los tres desayunaban cuando, desde la puerta principal de su casa…

 **-** Buenos días!

Genosuke, Oboro y Rin al escuchar la voz del recién llegado se quedaron impactados…

 **Genosuke:** (Dejando su tazón de arroz en la mesa) Rin

 **Oboro** : (Haciendo lo mismo que su esposo) Vete a tu habitación

 **Rin:** Pero padres…

 **Oboro/Genosuke:** (Seriamente) Es una orden

Rin se subió a su habitación, Oboro y su esposo fueron a la entrada de su hogar y se encontraron con 3 personas…

 **Oboro:** Buenos días

 **Genosuke:** Que se les ofrece… Señores Hasegawa

Kikyou, Naraku y Sesshoumaru están frente a los Kanname…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Hemos… venido a hablar con ustedes

 **Oboro:** Creo que la última vez que nos vimos quedo claro todo… no es así Sra. Hasegawa?

 **Kikyou:** Sra. Kanname… (Arrepentida) Sé que cometí un error

 **Naraku:** Además… las intenciones de mi hijo hacia su hija son muy serias

 **Genosuke:** Será mejor que… entremos a la sala… platicaremos mejor

Los 5 comenzaron a caminar para ir a la sala, Sesshoumaru paso por enfrente de las escaleras que lo llevarían a la habitación de Rin, se detuvo para mirarlas…

 **Naraku:** (Tomando los hombros de su hijo) Tranquilo… la veraz más tarde

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Suspirando) Si padre

Cuando llegaron a la sala se sentaron el rededor de una mesa con varios cojines…

 **Oboro:** Iré por té… esperen un poco por favor

 **Genosuke:** Gracias amor

* * *

Oboro se dirigió a la cocina por el té, mientras tanto en la habitación de Rin, la chica habla con Kagome por celular…

 **Rin:** Kagome… Sesshy vino a mi casa

 **Kagome:** (Asustada) Cielo santo… para qué?

 **Rin:** (Nerviosa) No lo sé… temo que mi padre le diga algo… o no se…

 **Kagome:** Rin… primero que nada debes tranquilizarte… esperemos que no pase nada malo

 **Rin:** Ni siquiera me permitieron verlo… quiero bajar

 **Kagome:** Pues deberías hacerlo… por lo menos para escuchar

 **Rin:** Si… iré

 **Kagome:** Ve… y me cuentas después

 **Rin:** Esta bien… te veo más tarde

 **Kagome:** Iré a verte en la tarde

 **Rin:** Te espero

Kagome colgó su celular…

 **Kagome:** Solo espero que… todo salga bien

* * *

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Kanname, Oboro llego con 5 tazas de té, las repartió…

 **Oboro:** Disculpen la tardanza

 **Genosuke:** Sé que no es muy elegante, pero…

 **Naraku:** Descuide… no importa

 **Kikyou:** Su casa es muy bonita… y acogedora

 **Genosuke:** Se los agradecemos

 **Oboro:** (Sentándose a lado de su marido) Díganos… a que debemos su visita?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Señores Kanname… vengo a decirles que… ya no estoy comprometido… y que deseo casarme con Rin

 **Naraku:** (n_nU) Este muchacho va muy rápido

 **Kikyou:** (n_nU) Discúlpenlo por favor

 **Sesshoumaru:** Es la verdad… solo soy honesto

 **Oboro:** Es verdad que no te casaras?

 **Kikyou:** Si… mi hijo ha elegido a su hija

 **Naraku:** Como novia y esposa… mi esposa y yo… estamos muy contentos con su decisión

 **Genosuke:** Nos dicen la verdad?

 **Oboro:** Pero… nuestra hija no puede ser el juguete de nadie

* * *

Rin había bajado y estaba detrás de la puerta escuchando lo que hablaban…

 **Rin:** ("Sesshy… y también están sus padres… quiero entrar")

* * *

En la sala…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ella no es mi juguete… llevamos muchísimos años de conocernos… y la amo

 **Genosuke:** Es verdad que llevan muchos años de conocerse pero…

De pronto la puerta se abre y ven a Rin…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Rin

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Sesshy

Ambos al verse se acercan para abrazarse, cuando lo hacen su abrazo es amoroso y tierno como si hubieran estado años sin verse…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Abrazándola amorosamente) Mi amor

 **Rin:** (Abrazándolo amorosamente) Sesshy… te extrañe

Sus padres al ver esa acción se convencieron de los sentimientos de los chicos…

 **Genosuke:** Sesshoumaru

Miro a Genosuke…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Dígame Sr. Kanname?

 **Genosuke:** Cuidaras de Rin?

 **Oboro:** La harás feliz?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Denlo por hecho señores Kanname

Genosuke y Oboro se levantaron, lo Hasegawa los imitaron…

 **Genosuke:** Si mi hija así lo desea…

 **Oboro:** Entonces… damos nuestro consentimiento de que se casen

 **Naraku:** Entonces… así quedamos

 **Kikyou:** Fijemos una fecha

Sesshoumaru abrazando a Rin por detrás…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Mientras más pronto sea mejor

Rin lo mira y le sonríe tiernamente…

 **Naraku:** Sesshoumaru… sosiégate

 **Kikyou:** No te apresures mucho… deben…

 **Oboro:** Disfrutar más su época de noviazgo

 **Genosuke:** Las cosas aprisa no salen bien

 **Rin:** No serian aprisa… además (Sonriendo) Si lo vemos bien… llevamos años de novios

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ustedes mismos decían que nuestra amistad parecía noviazgo

Los padres de ambos se miraron a los ojos…

 **Naraku:** (Sonriendo) Bueno… que les parece si se casan en 2 meses?

 **Genosuke:** (Sonriendo) Si… es una muy buena idea

 **Kikyou:** Esa será la fecha de la boda… falta algo más

 **Oboro:** Cuando será la fecha del anuncio de su compromiso?

 **Sesshoumaru:** En un mes

 **Rin:** Si… me parece muy bien

 **Naraku:** Siendo así… en un mes… será el día del compromiso

 **Genosuke:** Si… y después… la boda

Los padres de ambos se dieron la mano como estar de acuerdo con la boda de sus hijos, Sesshoumaru y Rin se besaron tiernamente.

* * *

En la tarde de ese mismo día Sesshoumaru fue a la mansión Tsukino, está sentado en un sofá de piel color negro frente a los dueños de esa gran mansión…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Señores… Tsukino… vengo a…

 **Hakudoshi:** Mi hija nos contó que la rechazaste

 **Kanna:** (Sonriendo) Pero ahora que has venido…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Miren… vine porque…

 **Hakudoshi:** (Seriamente) Te escuchamos jovencito

 **Sesshoumaru:** Vine porque… no me casare con su hija… yo… vivo desde hace mucho tiempo enamorado de una mujer… y no sabía nada de mi compromiso… así que… me casare con la chica que amo

Kanna y Hakudoshi se miraron a los ojos, después miraron a Sesshoumaru y sonriendo…

 **Kanna:** Bueno… siendo así… no podemos forzarte a casarte con mi hija

Sesshoumaru quien esperaba lo peor al escuchar esa reacción se quedó petrificado…

 **Hakudoshi:** Mi esposa y yo también nos casamos por amor… a mí también me había pasado lo mismo que a ti Sessho… pero… elegí a mi Kanna

 **Kanna:** (Sonriendo) Si… así es… y por eso… no te obligaremos

Los 3 se levantaron de los sofás…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Me alegro mucho de que lo comprendan… y se los agradezco yo y en el nombre de mi amada

 **Hakudoshi:** Se muy feliz Sessho

 **Kanna:** Y que tengan mucha suerte

Sesshoumaru les dio un fuerte apretón de manos a cada uno y salió de la mansión Tsukino. Sara quien bajaba las escaleras vio lo vio salir…

 **Sara:** (Sonriendo) Vino?… que les dijo?

Sus padres la miraron…

 **Hakudoshi:** Él ha elegido a otra mujer

 **Kanna:** Debes respetar su decisión

Sara se enojó y comenzó a hacer un berrinche…

 **Sara:** No! Él no me puede dejar así… yo lo quiero para mi… por eso lo escogieron para mí!

 **Kanna:** Pero el ama a otra mujer

 **Hakudoshi:** Ya encontraras a alguien más

 **Sara:** Pero yo lo quiero a él!

Comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras muy molesta, va subiéndolas cuando…

 **Hakudoshi** : Sara… debes aceptarlo!

 **Kanna:** Es por tu bien!

 **Sara:** (Viendo a sus padres) Solo obsérvenme! Sesshoumaru será para mí y no para esa maldita mujer!

Llego a su habitación, azoto la puerta de su cuarto y al estar dentro de ella Sara se fue a parar frente a su espejo…

 **Sara:** Yo tengo mejores armas… yo lo ganare… el Dr. Sesshoumaru Hasegawa será solo mío

* * *

Comenzó a sonreír de manera muy confiada, los días comenzaron a pasar, todo es calma y felicidad. Una tarde estaban en un café Kagome y Rin…

 **Kagome:** (Sonriendo) Amiga estoy tan feliz! Aun no creo que tus padres accedieran

 **Rin:** (Feliz) Pero lo hicieron… me siento muy pero muy feliz! Me casare con el hombre que tanto amo y que he amado más que a mi vida

 **Kagome:** Se ve… oye… que te parece si hacemos boda doble!

 **Rin:** Tú también…

 **Kagome:** Si… le diré a Inu que nos casemos con ustedes!

 **Rin:** (abrazándola) Si!

 **Kagome:** (Abrazándola) Que felicidad!

A lado de la mesa de ella hay 2 mujeres escuchando su conversación cuando…

 **Rin:** Serás la señora del Dr. InuYasha Taisho

 **Kagome:** Y tu… la Señora del Dr. Sesshoumaru Hasegawa

Ambas sonríen alegremente cuando una de las mujeres que están a su lado las ve y es Sara…

 **Sara:** Señoritas…

Kagome y Rin la vieron…

 **Kagome:** (Sonriendo) Si dígame?

 **Sara:** Lamento escuchar su conversación… pero… hablaban de… Sesshoumaru Hasegawa?

 **Kagome:** Si… él… del futuro de mi amiga

 **Sara:** Futuro?

 **Kagome:** Si… (Señalando a Rin) ella es

 **Rin:** (Emocionada) Si… él es mi prometido

Sara miro a Rin de manera fría…

 **Sara:** (Molesta) Así que por ti me cambio?... (Mirando a Rin de arriba abajo) eres poca cosa

 **Rin:** (Seria) Señorita… no tiene por qué insultarme

 **Sara:** Eres poca cosa… sabias que el se acostó conmigo?

Kagome la miro con molestia…

 **Kagome:** Eso no es verdad

 **Sara:** Si lo es… pregúntaselo… fue una noche que lo fui a visitar

 **Rin:** El me lo contó… y me dijo que te rechazo… que te dijo que me ama a mí

 **Sara:** No es cierto… no fue así!

 **Kagome:** Si lo fue… para tu desgracia… Sessho le cuenta todo a Rin precisamente para evitar tus intrigas!

 **Rin:** Yo confió en mi novio

 **Sara:** No deberías… te engaña conmigo

 **Rin:** Llevo años de conocer a Sesshy… y sé que él no es así… no te creo

Sara y su amiga se levantaron de su mesa…

 **Sara:** (Mirando a Rin) Mira niña… esto no se queda así… me lo quedare yo!

Sara y su amiga salieron del café, Kagome y Rin las vieron irse…

 **Kagome:** (¬¬) Esa era su prometida?... valla chica

 **Rin:** Yo confió en Sesshy y sé que no me haría nada de lo que ella dice

 **Kagome:** (Sonriendo) Así es amiga… que te parece si para olvidar este amargo sabor… vamos a ver las tiendas de vestidos de novias?

 **Rin:** Esta bien… vámonos

* * *

Ambas pagaron la cuenta y salieron rumbo a las tiendas de vestidos de novia. Mientras tanto en el hospital Juban Sesshoumaru atendía a un paciente que es una señora embarazada…

 **Señora** : Gracias doctor

 **Sesshoumaru:** No es nada… su bebé está muy saludable

La Señora se acarició su gran vientre y salió del consultorio, Sesshoumaru al ver esa acción sonrió, se recargo en su asiento y miro al techo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo y con mirada soñadora) Así será mi Rin… cuando nos casemos… quiero que tengamos un hijo pronto… un hijo de nosotros… el fruto de nuestro amor

Cerro sus ojos y sonreía, InuYasha entro al consultorio de su amigo lo vio muy feliz y se sentó frente a él…

 **InuYasha:** (Sonriendo) Feliz?

Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos, vio a su amigo y le sonrió…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Soy feliz… tal y como lo soñé

 **InuYasha:** Se te nota… y dime… que se siente ser próximo a casarse?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Lo mismo que sientes tú… felicidad

 **InuYasha:** Si… me siento muy feliz… me alegro de que finalmente hayas podido estar con Rin

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ella es la mujer de mi vida… vivo un mundo lleno de ilusión… te imaginas lo feliz que soy?

 **InuYasha:** Lo se… Ay Sessho… vivimos tan felices

Ambos comenzaron a sonreír alegremente, Sesshoumaru abrazo una fotografía que tiene de Rin…

Sesshoumaru: Desde que la conocí… soy tan feliz

En ese momento siente un mareo muy fuerte, InuYasha se da cuenta se levanta de su lugar y se pone junto a él…

 **InuYasha:** (Preocupado) Sessho… estas bien?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Con los ojos cerrados) Si… un poco mareado

InuYasha al tocar la frente de su amigo se dio cuenta de que tenía muchísima fiebre…

 **InuYasha:** Sessho… tienes mucha fiebre… estas ardiendo

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Bromeando) Es que… estoy pensando en Rin

 **InuYasha:** No seas grosero… ven

Ayuda a levantarse a Sesshoumaru y lo acuesta en donde revisa a sus pacientes. Sesshoumaru se ve muy pálido, su piel es blanca pero ahora se ve más pálido que de costumbre…

 **InuYasha:** Estas muy pálido… te estas tomando las vitaminas?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… lo hago

Comenzó a sentirse muy mal y a respirar entrecortadamente…

 **InuYasha:** (Preocupado) No… tú no estás bien… llamare a alguien

 **Sesshoumaru:** No… es… estaré bien

 **InuYasha:** No… no lo estas

De la nariz de Sesshoumaru comenzó a salir sangre, InuYasha va por pañuelos desechables y se los da a su amigo, salió del consultorio de su amigo…

 **InuYasha:** Enfermera! Enfermera!

Fue lo último que escucho Sesshoumaru cuando se desmayó, InuYasha entro con una enfermera decidieron llevarlo a otro lugar para revisarlo.

InuYasha lo acostó en una cama de uno de los cuartos del hospital, lo reviso, la frecuencia cardiaca está muy elevada, su temperatura corporal esta igual de alta…

 **InuYasha:** Sessho… que tienes?

Le pudo por fin bajar la fiebre, la enfermera le saco sangre a Sesshoumaru…

 **Enfermera:** Listo doctor Taisho

 **InuYasha:** Llévela al laboratorio… que le hagan pruebas de anemia, diabetes, de…

InuYasha se quedó en silencio…

 **Enfermera:** De que más Doctor?

 **InuYasha:** De todo… hasta de ELSA

 **Enfermera:** Muy bien doctor

* * *

La enfermera llevo la sangre de Sesshoumaru a los laboratorios del hospital, InuYasha estaba junto a su amigo que poco a poco comenzó a reaccionar…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Un poco desorientado) Que… paso?

 **InuYasha:** Te desmayaste… cómo te sientes?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Bien… solo que… hace un poco de frío no?

 **InuYasha:** Es por la fiebre que tuviste… quédate acostado

 **Sesshoumaru:** Me duele un poco la cabeza… tomare una aspirina

 **InuYasha:** No… no te daré aspirinas

 **Sesshoumaru:** Pero…

 **InuYasha:** Sessho… déjame checar algo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que pasa?

 **InuYasha:** Quédate acostado… ahorita vengo sí?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Esta bien

Se quedó acostado, InuYasha salió de la habitación donde está su amigo…

 **InuYasha:** (Cerrando la puerta tras de sí) Espero que… solo sea anemia

Sesshoumaru se miró sus manos y vio que tenía moretones en ellas como si se hubiera golpeado…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Extrañado) Y esto?... no me he golpeado

Trato de sentarse en la cama pero se le fue la fuerza del cuerpo y no pudo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Estoy débil… será mejor que descanse

Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a imaginar…

* * *

 **IMAGINACION**

Sesshoumaru maneja en su auto hacia un parque, el viento acaricia su rostro, estaciona su auto, al bajar del auto un pequeño de sonrisa traviesa y llena de inocencia corre hacia el con sus pequeños bracitos estirados para abrazarlo, él también lo abrazo de manera tan amorosa y lo cargo caminado felices cuando frente a ellos aparece Rin con un vientre grande por un embarazo más.

Sesshoumaru la abraza y la besa amorosamente, Rin le da un beso en la frente a cada uno y Sesshoumaru le acaricia su vientre.

 **FIN DE LA IMAGINACION**

* * *

Sonríe y con los ojos cerrados…

 **Sesshoumaru:** ("Así será… mi Rin… mi hijo… y el próximo en llegar… seremos una hermosa familia")

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Rin y él estaban tomados de las manos en el parque caminando y mirando a los niños jugar…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Nuestros hijos… serán más alegres… y más fuertes

 **Rin:** Serán como su papá

 **Sesshoumaru:** Y traviesos como su mamá

Ambos se detuvieron y se besaron amorosamente, después se separaron Rin miro las manos de su amado…

 **Rin:** (Extrañada) Te golpeaste?

 **Sesshoumaru:** No… por qué?

 **Rin:** Tienes moretones…

 **Sesshoumaru:** He notado eso… pero no sé por que

 **Rin:** Tus uñas están muy pálidas… amor… estas bien?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Si… en verdad

Rin miraba sus manos de él, sentía muchísima preocupación por su amado, Sesshoumaru le quito sus manos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tomando el rostro de Rin) Mis manos… no tienen nada de interesante

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Todo tu… es interesante para mi

 **Sesshoumaru:** Sabes?… me siento muy feliz que… si fuera a morir no me importaría

La castaña lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas…

 **Rin:** No digas esas cosas… vamos a vivir juntos… y vamos a ser muy felices…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Abrazándola tiernamente) Si… seremos muy felices… y más que nada porque… encontré al amor de mi vida

 **Rin:** Yo también… lo encontré en ti… no te apartes nunca de mi

 **Sesshoumaru:** Te juro por Dios… que… jamás lo haré

Se abrazaban cuando sus labios comenzaron a buscarse, ella se pará de puntitas y él se agacha para besarla, cuando sus labios se encuentran sienten que toda su felicidad es infinita, como si cubrieran el lugar y la tierra entera por la dicha que sienten de estar juntos por fin después de tanto tiempo, lentamente se separan…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Ven conmigo

 **Rin:** (Feliz) A dónde?

 **Sesshoumaru:** A practicar

 **Rin:** Practicar?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… practicar para tener hijos

* * *

Ambos se sonrieron y tomados de las manos se fueron del parque. Mientras en el hospital, a pesar de ser su día de descanso InuYasha fue a los laboratorios donde pidió los resultados de los exámenes de Sesshoumaru…

 **Encargado:** Dr. Taisho

 **InuYasha:** Ya estarán los exámenes que mande?

 **Encargado:** Si… permítame

El Encargado busco los resultados, cuando los encontró…

 **Encargado:** (Dándoselos a InuYasha) Aquí tiene doctor

 **InuYasha:** (Tomándolo) Gracias

Comenzó a caminar, abrió el sobre y sacando los resultados…

 **InuYasha:** (Leyendo) ELSA negativo… (Suspirando) Gracias a Dios…

Pero leyó algo que lo dejo frío…

 **InuYasha:** Leucos (Cáncer Hematológico) Positivo

Se recargo en la pared ya que pensó que caería de la impresión, el chico miro al techo, después leyó el papel de nuevo cerro sus ojos… dio un golpe en la pared…

 **InuYasha:** No… no puede ser… no puedes tener… no puedes tener Leucemia!

* * *

 **Continuara...**

 **Una nube esta cubriendo el cielo del amor... un evento inesperado llega en el peor momento... No podía ser... porque? Porque? porque ahora? el mundo en aquel entonces se torno oscuro... pero eso no quería decir que... pero... y ahora... que es lo que se viene? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de esta hermosa historia! Esto Nunca me Separara de Ti**


	12. CAPITULO 11 ESTO NO ME SEPARARA NUNCA D

**Hola chicas! Buen día! Segundo capitulo chicas! Las Adoro! Besos Y Abrazos!**

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA:**

 **ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE LEMON EXPLICITO**

 **Las Canciones que usaremos son:**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 11.** **ESTO NO ME SEPARARA NUNCA DE TI**

* * *

InuYasha sintió que el mundo se le desmorono saco su celular, marco a un número…

 **Kagome:** Mi amor… como estas?

 **InuYasha:** (Desanimado) Puedo verte?

 **Kagome:** (Preocupada) Que pasa?

 **InuYasha:** Necesito… contarte algo

 **Kagome:** Te veré en el lugar de siempre

 **InuYasha:** Te espero

Colgó su celular, se recargo en la pared…

 **InuYasha:** No… no ahora… no en este momento que es tan feliz con Rin

* * *

Salió del hospital guardando el resultado de los análisis de Sesshoumaru y encontrarse con Kagome donde habían quedado. Sesshoumaru y Rin llegaron a la casa Kanname que estaba sola y entraron en ella. Sesshoumaru comenzó a besarla de manera muy apasionada, ella sonreía y lo separo un poco…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Mi amor… espera

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besándole el cuello) No puedo… te amo tanto que… no puedo evitar desearte

Recargo a Rin en una pared donde la besaba de manera muy provocativa, ella sonríe y acaricia la espalda de su amado, lo alejo un poco…

 **Rin:** Aquí no… es peligroso

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Llévame a donde quieras

Rin lo tomo de la mano y subieron por las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de ella, cuando llegaron cerraron la puerta y comenzaron a besarse de manera apasionada y desesperada. Sesshoumaru con cierta desesperación le comenzó a desabrochar la blusa a Rin hasta que se la retiro completamente, ella más tranquilamente le quito la camisa a él cayendo al suelo, Sesshoumaru busco le broche del pantalón de ella y lo desabrocho.

Rin busco la manera de desabrocharle su cinturón de él y lo consiguió después le desabrocho el pantalón a él, ambos pantalones cayeron a suelo dejando a los enamorados con su ropa interior frente a frente.

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Abrazando a Rin) No sabes cómo… me muero por estar cerca de ti siempre

 **Rin:** (Abrazando a su amado) A partir de este momento… estaremos juntos siempre

Sesshoumaru la tomo en brazos y la acostó delicadamente sobre la cama, Rin tenía un coordinado color blanco y Sesshoumaru un bóxer color azul marino, se puso sobre ella mirándola tiernamente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) A partir de ahora… nada ni nadie… podrá separarnos

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Siempre… estaremos juntos

Sesshoumaru la beso tiernamente en los labios, ella en cada beso que él le brinda se entrega igual que la primera vez, Sesshoumaru fue formando un camino de besos desde los labios de Rin y fue desentiendo por su barbilla, su cuello, sus pechos, su abdomen hasta llegar a su vientre, cuando llegaron los labios de Sesshoumaru a ese lugar le dio un beso húmedo y amoroso, cuando lo hizo miro a Rin…

 **Sesshoumaru:** En este lugar… estarán nuestros hijos por 9 meses

Rin le sonrió tiernamente, Sesshoumaru dio una caricia al vientre de ella para después besarlo de nuevo y regresar a los labios de ella, cuando la beso de nuevo Rin se sentía más feliz que nunca.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la Trufa Dorada InuYasha estaba sentado en una mesa esperando a Kagome, ella llego y al verlo angustiado se asustó y rápidamente se acercó a la mesa cuando llego…

 **Kagome:** Vine en cuanto me llamaste (Sentándose en la mesa y con un tono de voz angustiado) Que ocurre mi amor?

InuYasha la miro, ella pudo percatarse de la angustia que tiene, lo tomo de las manos…

 **Kagome:** Inu por favor no me asustes… que esta pasando?

 **InuYasha:** Amor… porque la vida es tan injusta?

 **Kagome:** Amor… no te entiendo… que ocurre?

 **InuYasha:** Es… de… Sesshoumaru

Kagome al escuchar el nombre del amor de su amiga miro a InuYasha fijamente…

 **Kagome:** (Comenzando a molestarse) Si se acostó con Sara verdad?

 **InuYasha:** De que hablas?... él le es muy fiel a Rin

 **Kagome:** (Suspirando) Menos mal… es que no las encontramos y nos dijo que él se había acostado con ella

 **InuYasha:** No… eso no es verdad… Sessho le es muy fiel a Rin… jamás la engañaría

 **Kagome:** Si no es eso… que ocurre? Inu me estas asustando

InuYasha la miro fijamente para después bajar la mirada a la mesa, Kagome quien lo tomaba de las manos las apretó ligeramente para después sonreírle…

* * *

Mientras en la casa de lo Kanname. Sesshoumaru quien ya le había quitado el sostén a Rin besaba su busto de manera apasionada… chupándolos, lamiéndolos, juntándolos para succionar los pezones al mismo tiempo de vez en cuando los mordía delicadamente. La castaña se retorcía de placer, aferra dándose a la cabellera negra de su amado…

 **Rin:** Aaahhhh… Sesshy… aaahhhh

 **Sesshoumaru:** Me… encantas… no sabes… cuanto

Succionaba los pezones de Rin, después Sesshoumaru dejo el busto de ella para besar sus labios, ella daba caricias en la espalda de Sesshoumaru, llego a sus glúteos los apretó ligeramente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Dejándola de besar y haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás) aaahhhh Rin

Rin regreso sus manos a la espalda de él acariciando todo a su paso, Sesshoumaru estaba fascinado con las manos de ella. Rin se puso sobre él, quien al ver que ella quería tomar la iniciativa la dejo continuar.

La castaña lo besaba en los labios y en su pecho, esa boca lo enloquecía de amor y placer, la hombría de Sesshoumaru a causa de las caricias y besos de Rin esta despierta, ella al darse cuenta sonrió…

 **Rin:** Te amo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Te amo

La Joven se acercó a la hombría despierta de su amado, la tomo con sus manos y comenzó acariciarla de arriba abajo para después probarla… degustarla… sentir la dureza y suavidad al mismo tiempo… su sabor moviendo sus labios sobre el lento… para después hacerlo más rápido…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tomando su cabello de la joven) Aaaahhhh aaaahhhh Rin…

Sabía que su amado no quería terminar allí así que se puso sobre de él abierta de piernas sentándose sobre el lentamente, dejando entrar en su intimidad a la hombría de Sesshoumaru, quien al sentir la calidez de la intimidad de ella…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Aaaahhhh… Rin… aaahhhh

* * *

En la trufa dorada donde están Kagome e InuYasha…

 **Kagome:** (Amorosamente) Estas listo amor?

 **InuYasha:** Si… mira…

Dio un suspiro…

 **InuYasha:** Sesshoumaru desde navidad se sintió muy mal… le dieron dolores de cabeza… después… le salió sangre de la nariz… lo vi muy pálido… él dijo que eran falta de vitaminas pero también su ritmo cardiaco es muy elevado… esa misma noche… él se desmayó…

La joven de cabellos azabaches estaba muy impactada al escuchar esas revelaciones…

 **Kagome:** Pero… por qué?... que tiene?

 **InuYasha:** Después de eso… no sé si ha tenido algo parecido… pero ayer… lo vi muy pálido de nuevo… en sus manos tiene moretones como si fueran golpes… le dio el mismo dolor de cabeza, la misma hemorragia de la nariz y se desmayó de nuevo

 **Kagome:** Inu… eso es preocupante…

 **InuYasha:** Lo lleve a una de las habitaciones del hospital… su ritmo cardiaco era igual de elevado… me dijo que últimamente sufría de taquicardias… le saque sangre… porque también le dio una fiebre espantosa… mande la sangre que le saque a los laboratorios del hospital para que le hicieran exámenes de todo y…

 **Kagome:** (Ansiosa) Que paso?... como esta?... que tiene?

 **InuYasha:** Kagome… (A punto de llorar) Sessho… Sessho… tiene… Cáncer Hematológico

 **Kagome:** Que es eso?

 **InuYasha:** Sesshoumaru tiene Leucemia

Kagome al escuchar lo que su amado le dijo se tapó la boca con su mano como signo de sorpresa, InuYasha se aguantaba las ganas de llorar…

 **InuYasha:** Hoy… hoy me entere… y no se… como se lo voy a decir a él… ni a sus padres… ni a Rin

Kagome está muy impactada que no puede articular palabra, pero se recuperó…

 **Kagome:** Inu… es muy avanzado?

 **InuYasha:** Si… antes de venir aquí… fui a la biblioteca del hospital… busqué un libro acerca de esa enfermedad y… los síntomas que tiene… son de la etapa avanzada… es el inicio de la etapa terminal

 **Kagome:** (Incrédula) No… no eso no puede ser… Inu… ese cáncer tiene cura no es así?

 **InuYasha:** La tiene… solo si… se detecta a tiempo

 **Kagome:** No… esto no puede estar pasando

 **InuYasha:** Como se lo vamos a decir?

 **Kagome:** Amor… duele pero debes decírselo… a él… a sus padres y a…

 **InuYasha:** Como se lo diremos a Rin?

 **Kagome:** (Triste) No lo se

Ambos están muy deprimidos, no saben qué hacer o que dirán de ahora en adelante.

* * *

En la casa de Rin, ella está sobre él se mueve de arriba abajo, dando altibajos de placer para ambos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Aaaahhhh… aaahhhh… Rin

 **Rin:** (Dando altibajos) Te… Te amo

Comenzó a subir el ritmo, Sesshoumaru sentía un placer muy grande, pero atrajo a Rin hacia él y la abrazo para después ponerla abajo y el estar arriba, comenzó a envestirla lentamente, ella siente mucho placer…

 **Rin:** Aaaahhhh… aaahhhh… Te… Amo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Te… amo

La castaña abrazo con sus brazos y piernas a Sesshoumaru, el comenzó a envestirla más rápidamente, ambos gimen de placer hasta que llegan al momento cumbre… su anhelado orgasmo…

 **Rin/Sesshoumaru:** Aaahhhh

Él cayó sobre Rin quien lo abrazo pero dentro de ella sintió un miedo muy grande y lo abrazo fuertemente, ella comenzó a temblar…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Agitado y preocupado) Amor… que… tienes?... estas… temblando

 **Rin:** (Agitada y angustiada) Sesshy… por… por favor… nunca te vallas de mi lado

Él le beso la frente a Rin, aún están unidos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Nunca… nunca… me iré de ti… por favor… jamás… me abandones

 **Rin:** Nunca… lo haré

* * *

Ambos se dieron un beso tierno en los labios para después poder descansar después de haber hecho el amor como solo ellos lo saben hacer con amor y pasión.

InuYasha y Kagome van a la mansión Hasegawa, llegan e InuYasha estaciona su auto dentro de la casa…

 **Kagome:** (Acongojada) Como se los diremos?

 **InuYasha:** Con… delicadeza

Ambos bajaron del auto, tocaron la puerta y un sirviente salió a abriles…

 **Sirviente:** Joven InuYasha

 **InuYasha:** Están los Señores Hasegawa?

 **Sirviente:** Si… pasen

El sirviente los llevo a la sala donde estaban con los padres de Rin…

 **Naraku:** (Viendo a InuYasha) Inu! Que alegría… pasen

 **Kikyou:** Entren… que bueno que traes a tu linda novia

 **Oboro:** Kagome… que sorpresa verte

 **Genosuke:** Pasen chicos

InuYasha y Kagome entraron se sentaron juntos…

 **Naraku:** A que debemos su visita?

 **InuYasha:** Señores… tenemos algo que comunicarles… que bueno que están ustedes también señores Kanname

 **Genosuke:** Que ocurre?

 **Kagome:** Es algo muy delicado

 **Kikyou:** De que se trata?

 **Oboro:** Nos están asustando

InuYasha y Kagome se tomaron de las manos, de su saco InuYasha saco los resultados de los análisis de Sesshoumaru y se los dio a Naraku…

 **InuYasha:** Me cuesta mucho trabajo decirlo… aquí tiene Sr. Hasegawa

Naraku tomo el papel, lo desdoblo y comenzó a leer, todos lo miran muy intrigados cuando de pronto Naraku empalidece y deja caer el papel, no puede hablar esta impactado…

 **Kikyou:** Querido (Asustada) Querido que tienes?

Genosuke levanta el papel del suelo y lo lee…

 **Oboro:** Amor… que dice?

 **Genosuke:** No… no puede ser

 **Oboro:** (Asustada) Que pasa?

 **Genosuke:** Sesshoumaru… tiene… leucemia

Kikyou cayó al sofá con una cara de angustia poco a poco sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas…

 **Oboro:** Dime… dime que no es cierto

 **Genosuke:** Es cierto… el Cáncer Hematológico… es la Leucemia

 **Kikyou:** (Desesperada) No… no… mi hijo no

 **Kagome:** Es verdad… el… el…

Comenzó a llorar, InuYasha la abrazo, Naraku recobro el sentido…

 **Naraku:** De… de cuando son los análisis?

 **InuYasha:** De… ayer… porque…

Él les contó lo que había pasado el día anterior…

 **Genosuke:** Debemos ver cuánto lleva de avanzada la enfermedad

 **Naraku:** Pero… los síntomas…

 **InuYasha:** Si… son de la fase final

Kikyou lloraba y era consolada por Oboro…

 **Kikyou:** Mi niño no

 **Oboro:** Cielo santo… Cálmate Kikyou

Kikyou se abrazaba de Oboro…

 **Oboro:** Como se los vamos a decir?

 **Kagome:** No lo sé… pero… pero…

InuYasha miro a Genosuke y a Naraku…

 **InuYasha:** A eso he venido… como se los vamos a decir?

Todos estaban en silencio impactados de la terrible noticia

* * *

En el hospital Juban… InuTaisho estaba en su consultorio cuando, el encargado del laboratorio…

 **Encargado:** Dr. Taisho

 **InuTaisho:** Si… dígame

 **Encargado:** Su hijo me encargo una investigación… la tengo… puede entregársela?

 **InuTaisho:** Si… claro que si

El Encargado le dio el papel y salió…

 **InuTaisho:** De que será?

Abrió el sobre y lo leyó…

 **InuTaisho:** (Asustado) Cáncer Hematológico… a punto de pasar a… Fase terminal?

Busco saber de quién era y cuando vio el nombre…

 **InuTaisho:** Se… Sesshoumaru

* * *

Salió de su consultorio llevándose el papel consigo, en la casa de Rin ella y su amado se habían dado un baño y ahora se vestían…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Poniéndose la camisa) Amor…

 **Rin:** (Abrochándose un vestido) Dime querido

 **Sesshoumaru:** (acercándose a ella para abrazarla) Crees que… puedas quedar embarazada?

 **Rin:** Pues (Sonrojada) Ay cielo santo tengo hablar contigo de estas cosas?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… somos pareja debo saber todo sobre ti… además… queremos un hijo no?

 **Rin:** Si… bueno… no soy muy regular en mi periodo pero… pues hemos hecho el amor sin cuidarnos… y… pues… puede que si

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besando la mejilla de ella) Esperemos sea pronto… o si no… podemos seguir practicando

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Eres todo un pícaro

 **Sesshoumaru:** Y tu un amor

Ambos se besaron amorosamente, cuando…

 **Rin:** (Dejándolo de besar) Lo mejor es bajar… si mis padres llegan…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Y que tiene?... estamos próximos a casarnos

 **Rin:** Mi familia es tradicionalista y…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Esta bien amor… vamos abajo

Se tomaron de las manos y bajaron, decidieron salir a caminar por el templo tomados de las manos fueron a pedir por su relación y por qué pronto tuvieran un hijo, después de un tiempo estaban sentados en las escaleras cuando llegan Oboro y Genosuke…

 **Oboro/Genosuke:** Chicos

Ambos sonrieron y se levantaron…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Buenas tardes Señores Kanname

 **Oboro:** (Sonriendo) Hola Sessho… que bueno que hayas venido

 **Genosuke:** (Amablemente) Te quedaras a cenar verdad?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Me gustaría… pero mis padres me esperan… y debo llegar a casa

 **Oboro:** Esta bien… venimos de allá

Sesshoumaru miro a Rin la tomo de ambas manos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Amor… debo ir a casa… te veré pasado mañana… ya que…

 **Rin:** Si… mañana tienes guardia en el hospital… cuídate mucho

 **Sesshoumaru:** Tú también… te amo

Se dieron un beso tierno para después el irse del Templo Rin lo miraba irse y le dedicaba sonrisas. Genosuke y Oboro se miraron…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

En la mansión Hasegawa…

 **Naraku:** Primero se lo diremos a mi hijo

 **Genosuke:** Y después… respetaremos la decisión que él tome

 **Kikyou:** Si quiere decírselo ahora a Rin

 **Kagome:** Ella tiene derecho de saberlo ahora

 **InuYasha:** La decisión será de Sesshoumaru

 **Oboro:** Debemos aceptar lo que él quiera hacer

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

Rin miro a sus padres…

 **Rin:** Como les fue con los Hasegawa?

 **Genosuke:** Bien hijita… muy bien

 **Rin:** (Viendo a su madre) Mami… lloraste?

 **Oboro:** No querida… no llore… vamos a preparar la cena sí?

 **Rin:** Si madre

* * *

Los tres se metieron a su casa, Sesshoumaru muy feliz después de un tiempo llego a su casa, dejo su auto en el garaje y entro a su casa…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ya llegué!

Sus padres lo esperaban…

 **Kikyou:** Hijito… estábamos esperándote

 **Naraku:** Queremos… hablar contigo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… vamos

Entraron a la sala, se sentaron…

 **Sesshoumaru** : (Extrañado) Que pasa?

Kikyou y Naraku se sentaron a su lado…

 **Kikyou:** Lo que te vamos a decir… quiero que lo tomes con calma

 **Naraku:** Es importante

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… estaré calmado… que ocurre?

Naraku cerro sus ojos, Kikyou se aferró al brazo de su hijo, Naraku saco de su saco un papel…

 **Naraku:** Sabes que es esto?

 **Sesshoumaru:** No… que es?

 **Kikyou:** Son unos análisis

 **Sesshoumaru:** Análisis? De quién?

 **Naraku:** Tuyos hijo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Míos?

 **Kikyou:** Ayer… que te pusiste mal… InuYasha mando analizar sangre tuya y…

Kikyou comenzó a llorar…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Díganme… que está pasando

 **Naraku:** Sessho… tienes… tienes leucemia

Sesshoumaru al escuchar se quedó impactado, le quito el papel a su padre y lo leyó comprobando que era verdad lo que decían…

 **Sesshoumaru:** No… no puede ser

 **Naraku:** Lo es… estas… entrando a la fase terminal

Sesshoumaru se queda impactado mientras Kikyou llora en su hombro, él se levanta del sofá dándoles la espalda a sus padres…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Quien… quien más lo sabe?

 **Kikyou:** Los… padres de Rin

 **Naraku:** Que harás?

 **Sesshoumaru:** No se lo digan a Rin por favor

 **Kikyou:** Pero…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Apretando el papel) Solo… no se lo digan

* * *

Él se subió a su habitación, Kikyou y Naraku se abrazaron llorando la pena que les había invadido el día de hoy, Sesshoumaru llego a su habitación, se encerró en ella y de dejo caer en su cama, el chico miro el papel…

 **"Cáncer Hematológico"**

El chico aventó el papel lejos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** No… porque a mi Dios mío? por qué?

Estaba frustrado… sentía un gran coraje dentro de sí, una profunda decepción cuando abre los ojos y abraza la foto que tiene de él y Rin…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Mi amor… esto no me alejara de ti… no por esto me voy a apartar de ti… tengo que salir de esto… hay cura para esta enfermedad… así que… no me daré por vencido… saldré de esta enfermedad por mi… por Rin y por nuestra vida juntos

Retomo los ánimos para salir adelante, para ganarle a este cáncer y poder ser feliz con la que ama.

* * *

 **Continuara...**

 **Ese día sentí que el mundo se me vino encima... justo cuando estaba mas feliz... tenia que pasarme esto a mi... A mi! de todas las personas del mundo justo a mi! maldita sea la hora en la que eso se adueño de mi cuerpo... pero... ella... solo ella podría darme la fuerza de salir de esto... de salir adelante... por ella no me iba a dejar vencer... por ella viviré... por nuestro amor y nuestro futuro juntos... Si... así sera... por ella... Por mi chica perfecta... No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de esta hermosa historia! Un Difícil Tratamiento**


	13. CAPITULO 12 UN DIFÍCIL TRATAMIENTO

**Hola chicas! Buenas tardes! Como están? Espero que muy bien! pues ya estoy de regreso con ustedes trayéndoles este nuevo capitulo y esperando sea de su agrado! Muchisisisisimas gracias por el apoyo que me dan chicas! Sin mas preámbulo les dejo la continuación! Las Adoro! Besos Y Abrazos!**

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA:**

 **ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE LEMON EXPLICITO**

 **Las Canciones que usaremos son:**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 12.** **UN** **DIFÍCIL** **TRATAMIENTO**

* * *

En la mansión Taisho InuYasha está sentado en el mini bar cuando llega su padre…

 **InuTaisho:** InuYasha

Quien voltea y ve a su padre…

 **InuYasha:** (Melancólico) Padre…

InuTaisho se acerca a él y se sienta junto a su hijo en el mini bar…

 **InuTaisho:** Inu… que…

 **InuYasha:** Padre… me siento tan deprimido

 **InuTaisho:** Por lo de… Sesshoumaru?

 **InuYasha:** (Extrañado) Como lo sabes?

 **InuTaisho:** El… encargado del laboratorio del hospital… te envió esto… y lo supe

 **InuYasha:** Fase terminal padre (Desesperado) Sabes lo que es eso?!

 **InuTaisho:** (Acongojado) Lo se… pero… solo que se someta a tratamiento

 **InuYasha:** Lo se… pero… cuanto durara el tratamiento?... si ya está en fase terminal… justo cuando ya no hay nada que hacer

 **InuTaisho:** Pues… mira… podríamos usar la Quimioterapia y… una terapia con anticuerpos monoclonales

 **InuYasha:** Seria una opción…

 **InuTaisho:** Será… muy desgastante

InuYasha comenzó a golpear la barra del mini bar…

 **InuYasha:** Justo… justo ahora que… va a ser feliz con Rin

 **InuTaisho** : Ella… lo sabe?

 **InuYasha:** No lo sé… en estos momentos… se lo estarán o ya se lo habrán dicho a Sessho… quedamos en respetar lo que él decida

 **InuTaisho:** Es muy difícil… y será difícil lo que nos espera… pero ahora más que nunca… Sesshoumaru nos necesita a todos… en especial a sus padres… pero… más… a Rin

 **InuYasha:** Si… lo se

Izayoi llega a donde están su hijo y su esposo…

 **Izayoi:** Mis amores… es hora de cenar

Ella los nota muy melancólicos…

 **Izayoi:** Que les pasa?

 **InuYasha:** (Mirando a su madre) Madre… es que…

 **Izayoi:** Pasa algo malo?

 **InuTaisho:** Si… Sesshoumaru… el… tiene Leucemia… está en fase terminal

Izayoi al escuchar se tapó la boca y la expresión de su rostro es de sorpresa y de incredulidad…

 **Izayoi:** Pero… cómo?... Sessho?... él es muy sano

 **InuYasha:** Esta enfermedad es muy silenciosa… nadie se da cuenta… se puede confundir con anemia

 **InuTaisho:** Desgraciadamente… nos hemos dado cuenta ahora que es fase terminal

 **Izayoi:** Pobre… y ahora que…

 **InuTaisho:** Si… está a punto de casarse… porque la vida es así?

 **Izayoi:** (Abrazando a su esposo) Es lo que me pregunto en este momento querido… por que

* * *

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Higurashi…

 **Sango:** (Impactada) Que estás diciendo hija?

 **Kagome:** Lo que oyen… Sesshoumaru está enfermo

 **Miroku:** Esa enfermedad… tiene cura no?

 **Kagome:** Si… pero si se detecta a tiempo… pero si no… lo único que queda es… darle tratamiento para prologar su vida

 **Miroku:** Eso es algo… espantoso… imagínate… agonizar cada día de tu vida

 **Sango:** Y… él lo sabe?

 **Kagome:** Supongo que en este momento… él ya lo sabe… pero…

La joven cerró sus ojos, dejo su tazón de arroz en la mesa…

 **Sango:** Te preocupa Rin verdad?

 **Kagome:** Si madre…

 **Miroku:** Se lo dirán?

 **Kagome:** No lo sé… se quedó en que primero se lo comunicarían a Sesshoumaru y después… el sabría si se lo diría a Rin

 **Miroku:** Opino que no deben esconderle nada a ella

 **Sango:** El la necesitara mucho en este momento… necesitara de todos… pero… más de ella

 **Kagome:** Lo se… pero… mami… Sesshoumaru no durara mucho… te imaginas que pasara si… si…

 **Miroku:** Pues por eso deberían decírselo… si no se lo dicen… el golpe será muy duro para ella

 **Sango:** En eso tiene razón tu padre… el día que… el… tal vez

 **Kagome:** Porque la vida es así mami?... por qué tiene que llevarse a lo que más amas?

 **Sango:** No lo sé hija… pero… son pruebas que Kami-Sama nos pone… y que debemos superar

 **Miroku:** En este momento… la prueba es para Sesshoumaru y Rin

 **Sango:** Porque ellos… sabrán si vencerán a la enfermedad y a lo que venga gracias a su amor

Kagome al escuchar hablar a sus padres, comenzó a reflexionar y tenía razón… pero ella sabe que el amor de sus amigos en tan grande…

 **Kagome:** (Sonriendo) Tienen razón… además… pase lo que pase… el amor de ellos perdurara

* * *

Ella y sus padres sonrieron, a la mañana siguiente Rin despertó y se sentó en su cama…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Que hermoso día!

Se estiraba cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, lo tomo y contesto…

 **Rin:** Hola

 **Sesshoumaru:** Hola princesa

 **Rin:** Sesshy!

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si mi amor

* * *

Sesshoumaru estaba sentado en su cama, tenía una expresión un tanto melancólica…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Solo… solo… llame para…

Rin se percató de que la voz de su amado es un tanto melancólica…

 **Rin:** Te pasa algo amor?

Sesshoumaru sonrió…

 **Sesshoumaru:** No… no me pasa nada… estoy bien… solo… llame para decirte que… te amo

 **Rin:** Mi amor… yo también te amo tanto

 **Sesshoumaru** : Amor… puedo preguntarte algo?

 **Rin:** Si dime

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… si algo me llegara a pasar… serás feliz verdad?

 **Rin:** Sesshy… de que hablas? Por qué me preguntas eso?

 **Sesshoumaru** : (Sonriendo) No me hagas caso… pero… estarás siempre conmigo?

 **Rin:** Mi amor… claro que si… yo estaré a tu lado siempre

Sesshoumaru al escuchar la respuesta de su amada sonrió ampliamente, se levantó de su cama con mucho ánimo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Animado y sonriendo) Estaremos juntos por siempre… ya lo veraz… amor me tengo que vestir para ir al hospital

 **Rin:** Ve mi amor… cuídate mucho y trabaja duro

 **Sesshoumaru:** Lo haré querida… te amo

 **Rin:** Te amo mi amado Sesshy

Sesshoumaru colgó el celular al igual que Rin, se quitó su pijama, se puso un traje sastre color azul marino, tomo su portafolio y salió rumbo al hospital…

* * *

Mientras tanto en la casa de Rin la chica se puso su traje de sacerdotisa, bajo a la cocina y halló a su madre sola…

 **Rin:** Hola mami

 **Oboro:** Hola querida… vamos a desayunar

Rin miro a su alrededor…

 **Rin:** Y papá?

 **Oboro:** (Un poco nerviosa) Este… pues… mira papá tuvo algo que hacer…

 **Rin:** Valla… bueno desayunemos madre

 **Oboro:** (sonriendo) Si querida… ("Espero que pase algo bueno")

* * *

Mientras tanto en el hospital, Sesshoumaru llego al estacionamiento, dejo su auto y entro al hospital cuando paso por la recepción...

 **Recepcionista:** Dr. Hasegawa

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si dígame

 **Recepcionista:** Su padre… lo espera en su consultorio

 **Sesshoumaru:** Esta bien… gracias

* * *

Tomo un ascensor, llego al piso donde están los consultorios cuando paso por allí vio a una enfermera con un bebe en sus brazos, los miro fijamente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirando al bebe) ("Que dicha… cuando… sea yo padre")

* * *

Sonrió y siguió su camino, llego a la oficina de su padre y al abrir la puerta se encontró con InuYasha, InuTaisho, Naraku y Genosuke…

 **Sesshoumaru** : Que hacen todos reunidos?

 **Genosuke:** Sessho… lo que tienes no es nada sencillo y…

 **InuTaisho:** Todos los que estamos aquí… somos doctores

 **Naraku:** Y vamos a ayudarte… hemos investigado y…

 **InuYasha:** Los tratamientos para este caso… son algo agresivos

 **Genosuke:** Tendremos que someterte a quimioterapias… y a una terapia biológica con anticuerpos monoclonales

 **InuTaisho:** Estas dispuesto?

 **Sesshoumaru** : Si… pero… quiero saber una cosa

 **Naraku:** Que cosa?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Me curare?... o solo me están prologando mi vida?

Todos se quedaron en silencio…

 **InuYasha:** Mira… aún podemos hacer algo

 **Genosuke:** Yashamaru… puede ayudarnos

 **InuTaisho:** Es tu…

 **Genosuke:** Si… un alumno que tuve… es científico y trabaja en los laboratorios Tsukino

 **Naraku:** Trabaja allí?

 **Genosuke:** Si… él es muy amable y nos ayudara

 **InuTaisho:** Qué opinas Sessho?

Él está en silencio, de pronto mira todos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Acepto… con tal de estar bien para casarme

 **Naraku:** Muy bien hijo

* * *

De ese día comenzó a pasar la semana, Genosuke hablo con Yashamaru para explicarle la situación, él les comento que estaban trabajando en una cura para la fase terminal y el amablemente se comprometió a ayudar, todo era a escondidas de Rin ya que Sesshoumaru tenía la confianza de curarse.

Sesshoumaru comenzó a ser sometido primero antes de las quimioterapias a lo que fue el tratamiento biológico con anticuerpos que es para disminuir un poco los efectos de la enfermedad en el paciente y consiste en lo siguiente.

Le inyectan células a su sistema inmunológico para que sus defensas se activen y puedan luchar contra la enfermedad, decidieron dejar las quimioterapias para el final.

* * *

Sesshoumaru comienza a adelgazar un poco, su piel es más pálida que de costumbre, en sus ojos comienzan a notarse un poco de ojeras, sigue trabajando en el hospital pero a veces se agota mucho a causa del tratamiento y de la misma enfermedad. Una tarde en el consultorio Sesshoumaru despedía a su paciente…

 **Señor:** (Contento) Gracias Doctor

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Adiós amigo cuídese

El paciente salió del consultorio, Sesshoumaru se recargo en su sillón, entro una enfermera…

 **Enfermera:** Dr. Hasegawa

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si

 **Enfermera:** Tiene su ultimo paciente

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que entre

La Enfermera le dio el paso a alguien y salió Sesshoumaru quien tenía la vista en su escritorio…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Siéntese… dígame… que le ocurre?

 **-** A mi nada… he venido a secuéstrate

Sesshoumaru levanta la vista al escuchar esa voz y se topa con la dulce sonrisa de su gran amor…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (sonriendo) Rin!

Ella se levanta de su asiento y lo abraza…

 **Rin:** Mi amor… vengo por ti… soy tu última cita no?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si, pero…

 **Rin:** Desde hace una semana que te la pasas en el hospital… (Amorosamente) te veo muy desmejorado… estás perdiendo peso y tienes ojeras… necesitas descansar

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Esta bien

 **Rin:** (Tomándolo de la mano) Ven… vámonos

* * *

La castaña con todo el amor del mundo le sonrió y ambos tomados de las manos salieron del consultorio, cuando iban a salir se encontraron con InuYasha…

 **InuYasha:** (Sonriendo) Rin!

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Hola Inu

 **InuYasha:** Sessho está en horas de trabajo

 **Rin:** Me lo llevare… su última cita es conmigo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Inu… me cubrirías por favor?

Miro a InuYasha, el entendió…

 **InuYasha:** (Sonriendo) Anda ve…

 **Rin** : Gracias Inu!

 **Sesshoumaru:** Gracias… te debo una

Abrazo a Rin y se fueron, InuYasha los vio irse…

 **InuYasha:** No la ha visto desde hace una semana… todo por el tratamiento… solo ella… por ella… ella es su motor de vivir

* * *

Sesshoumaru y Rin salieron del hospital tomados de las manos, fueron al estacionamiento, subieron al auto y salieron del lugar…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (sonriendo) A donde me llevaras amor?

 **Rin:** (Feliz) Es una sorpresa… (Besándole la mejilla) Espero te guste

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tiernamente) Me gusta todo lo que haces por mí

* * *

Y así en el auto de él siguieron rumbo a su destino que es un bosque que está a las afueras de la ciudad donde hay muchísimos árboles de Sakuras. Al llegar ambos bajaron del auto, Rin le tapo los ojos a Sesshoumaru y él sonreía…

 **Rin:** (Tapándole los ojos a su amado) Ya casi llegamos

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Solo puedo confiar en ti amor

Cuando llegaron al lugar…

 **Rin:** Listo?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si

Ella le destapo los ojos a él y vio una manta debajo de uno de los árboles de sakuras, sobre ella una canasta, Sesshoumaru miro a Rin quien lo miraba con ternura…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sorprendido) Esto es…

 **Rin:** Te gusta mi amor?

Sesshoumaru la abrazo fuertemente, ella correspondió de igual manera al abrazo, dentro de Sesshoumaru habita la esperanza de curarse ya que no piensa dejarse vencer por la enfermedad y confía en que Yashamaru encontrara pronto la cura para la fase terminar, los enamorados siguen abrazados…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin?

 **Rin:** Si

 **Sesshoumaru:** Amor… quiero… quiero… que adelantemos la boda

La castaña se alejó un poco de el para poder verlo a la cara, él también la miro…

 **Rin:** Adelantarla?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… es que (Sonriendo) No aguanto estar lejos de ti

Ella sonrió ampliamente y lo abrazo de nuevo…

 **Rin:** Si amor… nos casamos cuando tú lo dispongas

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Amorosamente) Rin

Sesshoumaru la abraza con amor y con mucha ternura le levanta el rostro para besarla amorosamente, Rin le corresponde devotamente al beso, al separarse ambos se sientan sobre la manta, se disponen a comer lo que Rin preparo, se dan de comen en la boca mutuamente, al hacerlo se sonríen. Cuando se sienten satisfechos por la comida, aun sentados se recargan sobre el gran tronco del árbol de sakuras y miran al cielo, la mirada de ambos es de amor y de esperanzas hacia la vida.

Después comienzan a platicar sobre sus sueños de ambos, su vida de matrimonio llena de amor y armonía como la de sus padres, sueñan con el día en que se conviertan en padres, como amaran y procuraran a sus hijos, la manera en como jugaran con ellos y cuando sus amores estén dormidos… ellos en su habitación en las noches se amaran y convertirán su habitación matrimonial en un universo donde pueden tocar las estrellas juntos.

Después Sesshoumaru se recuesta recargando su cabeza en las piernas de su amada, ella le acaricia su larga y sedosa cabellera negra, poco a poco se queda plácidamente dormido hasta caer en un sueño muy profundo, ella sigue acariciando su cabello…

 **Rin:** (sonriendo) ("Se quedó profundamente dormido… ha trabajado mucho en el hospital (Preocupada) Pero… lo veo muy desmejorado… tiene ojeras en sus ojos y se ve demasiado pálido… a veces… siento… como si me ocultara algo… pero… pero (Sonriendo) Pronto me casare con él y a partir de ahora… yo me encargare de cuidarlo… te amo tanto")

Sonríe ampliamente y le siguió acariciando el cabello de su amado, después de un tiempo Sesshoumaru lentamente comenzó a abrir sus hermosos ojos dorados, Rin quien había velado su sueño todo el tiempo lo miro con mucha ternura…

 **Rin:** (sonriendo) Descansaste amor?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sentándose) Me quede dormido… perdona

 **Rin:** (Recargándose en el hombro de él) Descuida… lo necesitabas

Él la abrazo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Amor

 **Rin:** Dime cariño

 **Sesshoumaru:** Acompáñame

 **Rin:** Si… a donde quieras

 **Sesshoumaru:** Cerca de aquí… mis padres tienen una cabaña de descanso… vamos?

 **Rin:** Esta bien

* * *

Se levantaron de la manta, levantaron la manta y la canasta, llevándolas al auto de Sesshoumaru; las pusieron en el portaequipaje y ellos subieron al auto. La cabaña de descanso está a 20 minutos de donde ellos estaban, cuando llegaron se estacionaron frente a la cabaña. Sesshoumaru abrió la puerta de la cabaña que es de madera, los muebles tienen un aspecto rustico pero elegante, él abrazo por detrás a Rin…

 **Sesshoumaru** : Es la cabaña de descanso

 **Rin:** (Mirando el lugar muy fascinada) Es… hermosa

 **Sesshoumaru:** Vamos a la habitación principal

Rin le sonrió y se tomaron de las manos y fueron a la alcoba principal, cuando Sesshoumaru abrió la puerta dejo al descubierto una habitación grande con un ropero rustico de madera, un tocador de caoba con un espejo ovalado, una cama matrimonial que era cubierta por cortinas de tela blanca transparente a su alrededor, Sesshoumaru cerró la puerta…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besándole el cuello) Te… gusta?

 **Rin:** Si… es hermoso

Sesshoumaru amorosamente estando detrás de ella le besa el cuello, Rin cierra sus ojos para después girar su rostro y que sus labios encuentren los labios de su amado, al encontrarse se funden en un beso amoroso y cálido. Sesshoumaru la voltea para que estén frente a frente sin romper el beso, las manos de él comienzan a acariciar la espalda de su amada, quien lo tiene abrazado del cuello.

Rin lleva un vestido color azul cielo, Sesshoumaru busca el cierre para lentamente irlo bajando cuando lo consigue se separa un poco de su amada para romper el beso, pone sus manos en los hombros de ella deslizando el vestido por su cuerpo hasta que cae al suelo dejándola frente a él con su ropa interior color rosa. Ella muy enamorada le sonríe y al suelo cae el saco de Sesshoumaru para después caer su camisa, su corbata, su cinturón y su pantalón, ahora ambos están en ropa interior frente a frente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Amorosamente) Cada vez que te veo… estas más hermosa

 **Rin:** (sonrojada) Amor… casi… siempre tenemos… bueno… tu sabes

 **Sesshoumaru:** (abrazándola) Hacemos el amor… además es una parte importante de la relación… porque es… cuando solo a ti… te muestro lo que provocas en mi cuerpo y mi corazón

Diciendo eso la atrajo hacia él y la beso apasionadamente en los labios llevándola a la orilla de la cama donde cayeron. Sesshoumaru dejo de besar sus labios para colarse al cuello de su amada…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Déjame amarte… déjame hacerte mía… mientras respire… y aun… después de la muerte… siempre te amare

 **Rin:** Te amare eternamente mi amor

Ambos buscan sus bocas que son su adicción, Sesshoumaru hábilmente busco el broche del sostén de Rin para desabrocharlo y dejar al descubierto el gran busto de ella, quien sabe que su busto es el lugar favorito de su novio. Sesshoumaru miro el busto de su novia apetitoso como siempre… ya varias veces ha sido suyo y ha disfrutado de su sabor… pero no importaba cuanto lo haya gozado… siempre es algo que le gusta descubrir… la belleza natural de su amada.

Rin lo mira tiernamente, su corazón late rápidamente igual que la primera vez que se entregó a él, su amor por él es demasiado grande que no le molesta en lo absoluto estar con él, ha sido todo lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida, le salvo la vida aquel día de primavera cuando seria arrollada por una bicicleta, después la rescato cuando iba a ser violada, la ha apoyado en todo… ¿Qué más le puedo pedir a la vida? Se pregunta así misma… y con una sonrisa en los labios se respondió… nada le puedo pedir porque él es mi vida.

Sesshoumaru comenzó a besar el busto de Rin, ella cierra sus ojos entregándose y ofreciendo su cuerpo a los deseos de su amado, los besos de Sesshoumaru son amorosos, cálidos y húmedos llevando la pasión de su interior, Rin acaricia el sedoso cabello de su amado de pronto Sesshoumaru comienza a lamer uno de los pezones de Rin, lo hace delicada y sensualmente…

 **Rin:** (Excitada) Se… Sesshy… aaahhhh

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Excitándose) Rin… mi amor

Paso al otro pezón para lamerlo y después con sus labios comenzar a succionar de manera delicada, Rin gime levemente y Sesshoumaru al escuchar los leves gemidos de su amada comienza a excitarse más y más, dejo de besar y saborear el busto de Rin para con sus manos darles placenteros masajes, él se acercó para besarle los labios apasionadamente a Rin. Sesshoumaru es un hombre sumamente apasionado y Rin lo sabe así que sabe que en este momento ella debe entregarse completamente.

El beso es apasionado y por falta de aire lentamente fueron separándose para poder respirar. Sesshoumaru fue besando el cuello de Rin y fue descendiendo pasando por su busto, su abdomen y su vientre al llegar allí las manos de Sesshoumaru se pusieron en las caderas de ella y fue bajando su panty y deslizándola por las piernas de ella hasta que cayó al suelo. El la abrió de piernas delicadamente y se acomodó entre ellas, comenzó a introducir su lengua para acariciar con ella la intimidad de Rin, cuando ella sintió algo húmedo en su intimidad arqueo su espalda…

 **Rin:** Aaahhhh… aaahhhh

 **Sesshoumaru:** Eres… tan… dulce

 **Rin:** Aaahhhh… te… aaahhhh… amo

Aprieta las sabanas a causa del placer que siente, el acaricia las piernas de Rin, los movimientos de su lengua de arriba abajo y en círculos hicieron que su amada explotara en su boca. El sonrió y dejo la intimidad de ella, miro a su amada quien esta agitada por lo que él le había hecho. Rin se incorporó para después acostarlo y ponerse sobre él, comenzó a besar el pecho de él, pudo notar que su amado ha perdió peso y su piel se va mas pálida que de costumbre, tiene unos moretones en el cuerpo, pero siguió besándolo. Besó su pecho, su cuello y su abdomen cuando llego allí miro a su amado con una mirada traviesa le sonrió e hizo como so lo fuera a morder a lo que Sesshoumaru soltó una carcajada, ella besa todo lo de su amado para después con sus cálidas manos acariciar la hombría de su amado de arriba abajo, el aprieta las sabanas…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Aaahhhh… aaahhhh… Ri… Rin…

 **Rin:** (Acariciando y presionando levemente la hombría de su amado) Te… amo tanto

 **Sesshoumaru:** aaahhhh… aaahhhh

Rin estimula la hombría de su amado con caricias hasta que la despertó por completo. Sonriendo lleva su boca la hombría de él y comienza a amarla con ella, se mueve lentamente recorriendo el largo y el grosor de la misma… su lengua hace círculos en su cabeza. El siente que está llegando al cielo cuando dentro de la poca razón que le queda por el placer Sesshoumaru la acostó a ella y se acomodó entre sus piernas y comenzó a envestirla lentamente…

 **Rin:** Aaahhhh… Sesshy

 **Sesshoumaru:** Aaahhhh… mi amor…

A través de las cortinas que rodean la cama se pueden ver a los amantes amándose, Sesshoumaru enviste a Rin de manera lenta, ambos gimen de placer, él la besa en los labios para después ponerla en 4 y se pone detrás de ella una de sus manos acaricio la húmeda intimidad de su amada, sus dedos se llenaron de su esencia y se lo puso en su hombría para después penetrarla deliciosamente, sus cuerpos se funden en uno, ella aprieta las sabanas, sus pechos rozan con el colchón, Sesshoumaru la toma firmemente de las caderas y comienza a subir el ritmo de las envestidas hasta tornarlas desesperadas, Rin gime enérgicamente y aprieta las sabanas, Sesshoumaru también gime y sus manos aprietan las caderas de su amada hasta que llegan a su cielo… a su orgasmo…

 **Sesshoumaru/Rin:** Aaahhhh

* * *

El cae sobre ella y se toman de la mano, después de un tiempo ambos están acostados sobre la cama descansando de su agitada demostración de amor, Rin esta sobre el pecho de su amado…

 **Rin:** Te amo tanto

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Acariciando su cabello de ella) Te amo mi amor

La castaña se sienta en la cama, él la imita…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ocurre algo?

 **Rin:** Antes… antes de hacer el amor… me hablaste como… como si te despidieras

 **Sesshoumaru:** Solo… te dije eso por… si me pasa algo

De pronto siente un mareo muy fuerte y se toma la frente con su mano derecha, Rin al ver eso lo abraza y se espanta…

 **Rin:** Amor… (Asustada) Que tienes?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Des… descuida… se me… pasara

Rin lo recuesta en la cama, ella había visto que él tenía moretones en el cuerpo, iba a levantarse pero él la tomo de la mano…

 **Sesshoumaru:** No… no te vallas

 **Rin:** Que… que hago?... que tienes?

Él se estabilizo y la miro…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ya estoy bien

 **Rin:** Que te pasa?... tienes moretones en el cuerpo… te caíste… o te peleaste?

Sesshoumaru la abrazo fuertemente, Rin estaba asustada de pronto comenzó a llorar en silencio…

 **Rin:** (Sollozando) Amor… te veo muy mal… que tienes?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… si algo pasa… quiero que… seas feliz

Ella lo abrazo fuertemente…

 **Rin:** (Llorando) No te va a pasar nada… no hables así!

Él la abrazo fuertemente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Hay algo que… debo contarte

 **Rin:** (Angustiada) Que es?

Él se levanta de la cama, de su saco saca algo, se regresa a la cama y se sienta frente a su amada, le estira un papel…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Toma… de esto es… de lo que quiero hablarte

Rin toma el papel, los desdobla y comienza a leerlo.

* * *

 **Continuara...**

 **En ese momento en que ella leía el papel... no sabia lo que iba a suceder... se como reaccionaria ella... o al menos eso creo... pero este maldito sentimiento de temor me grita en el cerebro que me dejara... que se ira de mi lado porque soy un maldito enfermo que no puede ofrecerle nada, me odio a mi mismo... quisiera golpearme a mi mismo... solo puedo ver sus ojos fijos en ese maldito papel y cristalizarse... No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de esta hermosa historia!** **BRIGME TO LIFE**


	14. CAPITULO 13: BRING ME TO LIFE

**Hola chicas! Buen Día! Como están? Espero que muy bien! Estamos en viernes y por comenzar este maravilloso fin de semana! Vamos a cerrar nuestra semana con muchisisisima energía! Les traigo la continuación esperando sea de su agrado! Muchisisisisimas gracias por sus comentarios y su apoyo chicas! Sin mas preámbulo les dejo la continuación! Las Adoro! Besos Y Abrazos!**

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA:**

 **Las Canciones que usaremos son:**

 **Bring Me To Life - Evanescence**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 13:** **BRING ME TO LIFE**

* * *

Rin lee el contenido del papel, Sesshoumaru la mira, ella tiene su rostro tapado por el papel cuando lo deja caer sobre la cama, tiene una mirada de susto y sus ojos comienzan a derramar más y más lágrimas. Su mirada la baja, Sesshoumaru la toma del rostro para que lo mirase…

 ** _¿Cómo puedes ver en mis ojos como si fueran puertas abiertas?_**

 ** _Llevándote hasta mi interior_**

 ** _Donde me he hecho tan insensible_**

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin…

 **Rin:** (Llorando) No… no es verdad… dime que no es verdad

Sesshoumaru la abrazo fuertemente ella se aferró a él abrazándolo y llorando…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Es… verdad

 **Rin:** Mi amor… pero… desde cuándo?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Hace una semana… que lo descubrí

 **Rin:** Desde una semana?

La castaña rompió el abrazo…

 **Rin:** Porque no me lo dijiste?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Es que… yo…

 **Rin:** Sesshy… yo… tenía que saberlo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Comenzando a desesperarse) Para qué? No debí habértelo dicho

Se levantó de la cama y fue al sanitario donde se puso una bata de baño encima para cubrirse, Rin lo miro, se enredó una sábana en el cuerpo y fue con el…

 **Rin:** Sesshy… (Sollozando) Por favor…

Sesshoumaru quien le daba la espalda a Rin cerró sus ojos y comenzaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos…

 ** _Sin alma,_**

 ** _Mi espíritu está durmiendo en algún lugar frio_**

 ** _Hasta que la encuentres ahí_**

 ** _Y la lleves de vuelta a casa._**

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… creo que… lo… lo mejor será terminar nuestra relación

 **Rin:** (Llorando) No… no me digas eso…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Es lo mejor… no sé si me curare… estoy en fase terminal

Ella al escuchar eso sintió mucho miedo y corrió hacia el para abrazarlo por detrás…

 **Rin:** No… no me importa… yo quiero estar contigo… déjame estar contigo

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tomando las manos de Rin) No… no sabes lo que dices… Rin… es mejor terminar… esto se acabo

Rin lo dejo de abrazar, lo volteo con violencia a su dirección y le dio una fuerte bofetada, Sesshoumaru se tomó la mejilla y la mira…

 **Rin:** (Llorando) Como… como te atreves a decirme eso?... después… después de… después de que acabamos de hacer el amor?… después de que me dijiste que me amas… y que quieres que solo me deje amar por ti?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ahora veo mejor las cosas… mira como estas… llorando… llorando por mi causa

 **Rin:** Y qué? Yo no te lo estoy reprochando… ni nada… lo único que te pido es… que me dejes estar a tu lado

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… esta enfermedad me mata poco a poco… y terminara también contigo (Gritando) que no lo puedes entender?!

 **Rin:** (Gritando) El que no entiende eres tú!

Salió del sanitario estaba tomando su ropa del suelo para vestirse cuando Sesshoumaru la gira hacia él y la abraza…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin (Enojado) No quiero que sientas lastima… no me gusta que me tengan lastima

 **Rin:** Yo… jamás… escúchame bien… jamás… sentiría lastima mucho menos por ti

 **Sesshoumaru:** Crees que no lo harás? Rin soy un enfermo! Me voy a morir!

Rin se soltó de él y se dejó caer al suelo donde comenzó a llorar más, Sesshoumaru sentía que estaba perdiendo el control sobre sí mismo, la fuerza de sus piernas se le van y cae hincado frente a Rin, él tiene los ojos cerrados… ¿Por qué no me entiende? Se pregunta así mismo… no quiero que sufra esto… es tan joven… no puedo matarla conmigo se dice él, de pronto las manos de Rin toman las de él…

 _**Despiértame**_

 ** _Despiértame por dentro_**

 ** _No puedo despertar_**

 ** _Despiértame por dentro_**

 ** _Sálvame,_**

 ** _Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad_**

 **Rin:** Sesshy… por favor… no me hagas a un lado… Tu no pasaras por esto solo… vamos a estar juntos

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin…

Él comienza a llorar, ambos lloran frente a frente, Rin lo toma del rostro y junta su frente con la de ella…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Déjame… déjame morir solo

 **Rin:** No… nunca lo haré… nos vamos a casar… seré tu esposa

 **Sesshoumaru:** Eso quería pero… no puedo… no puedo permitir que tú sufras por mi causa

 **Rin:** Sesshy… vamos a estar juntos… te lo prometo… no importa el tiempo que sea… vamos a esta juntos

El la abraza fuertemente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Te quedas conmigo?

 **Rin:** Te lo dije hace un momento… te amaré eternamente

 **Sesshoumaru:** Cásate conmigo… celebraremos el compromiso pasado mañana… y después… nos casaremos

 **Rin:** Si… eso quiero… casémonos

Sesshoumaru comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, Rin lo abraza y lo besa también, ambos se besan apasionadamente cuando Sesshoumaru con desesperación le quita la sabana que cubría el desnudo cuerpo de Rin, dejándola a un lado, se separa de ella y se quita la bata de baño que tiene, abraza de la cintura a Rin y la besa en los hombros y cuello, mientras que ella acaricia la espalda de él.

 ** _Despiértame_**

 ** _Ordena a mi sangre que corra_**

 ** _No puede despertar_**

 ** _Antes de acabar incompleta_**

 ** _Sálvame_**

 ** _Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido_**

Sesshoumaru la acuesta donde está la sabana y él se pone sobre su amada, se besan apasionadamente. Rin lo abraza y lo acaricia demostrándole lo importante que es para ella, Sesshoumaru parece que quisiera comérsela a besos y ella le corresponde. Él toma sus pechos y los masajea placenteramente, Rin aprieta ligeramente los glúteos de él mientras sus bocas beben el néctar que emana de ellos.

Sesshoumaru abre de piernas a Rin y se acomoda entre ellas, la toma de la mano derecha, sus manos se entrelazan cuando de pronto comienza a adentrarse en ella de manera lenta pero firme…

 **Rin:** Aaahhhh… aaahhhh

 **Sesshoumaru:** Te amo… te amo… aaahhhh

 **Rin:** Se… Sesshy… aaahhhh… te… te amo

Las manos entrelazadas de ellos muestran la unión que hay en este momento y que habrá futuramente. Sesshoumaru enviste a Rin y ella arquea su espalda por el placer que siente, Sesshoumaru sin apartarse de la intimidad de ella se sienta en el suelo dejando a Rin sentada sobre el…

 **Rin:** Sesshy…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Te… amo

Rin comienza a mover sus caderas hacia enfrente de él Sesshoumaru hace su cabeza hacia atrás…

 ** _Ahora que se lo que soy sin ti,_**

 ** _No puedes simplemente dejarme,_**

 ** _Respira en mí y hazme real,_**

 ** _Tráeme a la vida._**

 **Sesshoumaru:** Aaahhhh… aaahhhh

Rin está tomada de los hombros de Sesshoumaru y se mueve hacia el frente haciendo que su busto rocé con el pecho de Sesshoumaru y despertando en su amado el instinto más apasionado que pueda el tener…

Rin: Aaahhhh… aaahhhh

Sesshoumaru: Mas… mas… rápido

Rin comienza a moverse más y más rápido para que Sesshoumaru se sienta complacido ya que ella está a punto de llegar a la satisfacción total, Sesshoumaru hace su cabeza hacia atrás y gime de placer…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Aaahhhh… aaahhhh

Después de los excitantes y rápidos movimientos de Rin sobre Sesshoumaru ambos dejan escapar un gemido de placer…

 **Sesshoumaru/Rin:** Aaahhhh

Sesshoumaru se deja caer al suelo y Rin cae sobre él, ambos con la respiración entre cortada. Él la abraza fuertemente y le da un beso en la frente, ella le besa el pecho y se quedan abrazados y felices.

* * *

Esa misma tarde después de descansar se metieron a bañar juntos, acomodaron el desorden de la habitación dejándola como si nada hubiera pasado, salieron de la cabaña de descanso y llamaron a sus padres que querían hablar con ellos en la casa de los Kanname, los padres de ellos muy confundidos aceptan la reunión que han planeado sus hijos.

* * *

La noche ha llegado, los padres de ambos están reunidos en la casa Kanname cuando se abre la puerta y son Sesshoumaru y Rin quienes han llegado tomados de las manos entran a la sala donde estarán reunidos, los padres se levantan…

 ** _Despiértame_**

 ** _Despiértame por dentro_**

 ** _No puedo despertar_**

 ** _Despiértame por dentro_**

 ** _Sálvame,_**

 ** _Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad_**

 **Sesshoumaru:** Siéntense por favor

 **Rin:** Queremos… comunicarles algo

Los 6 se sentaron, Sesshoumaru miro a Rin quien también lo miro buscando en sus ojos inseguridad en ella, pero no encontró nada… encontró determinación y una dulce mirada a lo que él le sonrió…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Hemos… decidido adelantar la boda

 **Rin:** Si… nos casaremos lo antes posible

Los padres de ambos los miraron confundidos…

 **Naraku:** Porque han tomado esa decisión tan repentina?

 **Genosuke:** Aun no están comprometidos

 **Sesshoumaru:** Pasado mañana se celebrará el compromiso

 **Rin:** Y si lo hemos decidido así… es porque… quiero estar con el… ahora

Kikyou y Oboro se miraron…

 **Kikyou:** Estas segura?

 **Rin:** Completamente… mi vida… es estar a su lado

 **Oboro:** Hijita… sabes que…

 **Rin:** Gracias madre… sé que cuento con tu apoyo (Mirando a Naraku y a Genosuke) Que nos dicen?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Están de acuerdo?

Ambos padres sonrieron…

 **Naraku:** (Sonriendo) Estamos muy felices

 **Genosuke:** (Sonriendo) Felicidades chicos… tienen nuestra bendición

 **Kikyou:** Pasado mañana celebraremos el compromiso

 **Oboro:** Y después… la boda… lo más rápido posible si así lo han decidido

Los enamorados sonrieron ampliamente y sus padres los abrazaron, Rin no les menciono nada a ninguno sobre la enfermedad de Sesshoumaru y ellos tampoco le mencionaron nada a ella pensando que no sabe sobre la enfermedad de su amado…

 ** _Despiértame_**

 ** _Ordena a mi sangre que corra_**

 ** _No puede despertar_**

 ** _Antes de acabar incompleta_**

 ** _Sálvame_**

 ** _Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido_**

 ** _Tráeme a la vida_**

* * *

La castaña muy contenta llamo a su mejor amiga para invitarla a la ceremonia de compromiso de pasado mañana…

 **Rin:** Amiga… mi compromiso con Sesshoumaru será pasado mañana

Kagome al escuchar eso sintió muchísima alegría pero también tristeza…

 **Kagome:** (sonriendo) En verdad?... felicidades amiga!

 **Rin:** Llamo para invitarte a ti y a tu familia… se celebrará en mi casa

 **Kagome:** Estaremos allí sin falta

 **Rin:** Amiga… soy tan feliz

 **Kagome:** Y así será siempre amiga

Ambas colgaron el teléfono…

 **Kagome:** (Angustiada) Sabrá sobre la enfermedad?... no, no lo creo… no me dijo nada… pero… pero…

* * *

Kagome está muy angustiada por lo que esté pasando, mientras Sesshoumaru llama a InuYasha por teléfono…

 **InuYasha:** Pasado mañana?

Sesshoumaru: Si… mañana tengo guardia en el hospital… pero… pasado no

 **InuYasha:** Sessho… Rin sabe sobre…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… lo sabe… y me dijo que… estará conmigo… creo que ella cree que nadie más lo sabe puesto que… frente a sus padres y a los míos no ha mencionado nada

 **InuYasha:** Sessho… eso me parece genial… y más que te cases… ella te será de mucha ayuda en el tratamiento

 **Sesshoumaru:** InuYasha… Crees que me curare en verdad?

 **InuYasha:** Claro que si… Además… con Rin a tu lado toda ira bien

 **Sesshoumaru:** InuYasha… que has sabido?... Yashamaru no te ha dicho nada?

 **InuYasha:** Mañana… ira a vernos al hospital… parece que encontró algo

Sesshoumaru al escuchar eso, sintió que el alma se le regresaba al cuerpo, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios…

 ** _He estado viviendo una mentira; no hay nada adentro_**

 ** _Tráeme a la vida_**

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Emocionado) Que te dijo?... que encontró?

 **InuYasha:** Tranquilo… mira… Yashamaru dijo que había encontrado algo y que mañana nos explicara que es… le tuvo que decir a los Tsukino para que lo dejaran investigar en el laboratorio

 **Sesshoumaru:** No me importa… si encontró algo contar este maldito mal… que lo sepa quién sea

 **InuYasha:** Amigo… esto es un milagro!

 **Sesshoumaru:** Me podré curar!

 **InuYasha:** Con Rin a tu lado… debes ser muy fuerte… ella te ayudara

 **Sesshoumaru:** Por fin… ahora confió en que tendré una vida normal!

 **InuYasha:** Así será… nos vemos mañana

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… nos vemos mañana

Colgó el teléfono, tomo la foto donde está con Rin, beso la imagen de su amada…

 ** _Congelada por dentro sin tu roce_**

 ** _Sin tu amor querido_**

 ** _Solo tú eres la vida entre la muerte._**

 **Sesshoumaru:** Al fin… podré curarme… y estaremos juntos… toda la vida.

* * *

La mañana siguiente llego, todos están reunidos en el hospital, miran a Yashamaru con ansiedad en especial Sesshoumaru…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Dime… que es lo que has encontrado?

Yashamaru suspiro…

 **Yashamaru:** Veraz… descubrí lo siguiente… una célula madre… puede curarte

Todos miraron sorprendidos al joven científico…

 **Naraku:** (Confundido) Exactamente… a que te refieres?

 **Yashamaru:** Miren… la enfermedad es degenerativa ya que se encarga de matar células… así que…

 **InuYasha:** Así que…

 **Yashamaru:** La cura definitiva está en la obtención de una célula madre

Todos abrieron los ojos como señal de sorpresa…

 **InuTaisho:** Es interesante… pero… de donde la obtendremos?

 **Genosuke:** Sé que se puede obtener de un cordón umbilical pero…

 **Yashamaru:** Así es… es un método para curarte definitivamente

 **Naraku:** El caso es saber… quien puede proporcionárnosla?

 **InuYasha:** En un hospital es fácil pero…

 **Yashamaru:** Es algo experimental… y siendo así…

Sesshoumaru entendió lo que él quería decir…

 ** _Todo este tiempo no puedo creer que no pude ver,_**

 ** _Escondida en la oscuridad, pero tú estabas frente a mi_**

 ** _Parece que he estado durmiendo 1000 años_**

 **Sesshoumaru:** Entiendo… y me agrada la idea

El joven médico comenzó a sonreír muy alegremente, Naraku, InuTaisho y Genosuke sonrieron también comprendiendo las cosas…

 **InuYasha:** (Confundido) De que tanto se ríen?

Todos lo miraron…

 **Yashamaru:** De que… (Sonriendo) Sessho podría ser padre

 **InuYasha:** (Extrañado) Serás padre?

 **Sesshoumaru:** No… (Sonriendo) Pero quiero serlo

 **InuTaisho:** Del nacimiento del pequeño…

 **Naraku:** Obtendremos la célula madre

 **Genosuke:** Mientras tanto… deberemos seguir con el tratamiento

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Contento) Ahora que me case con Rin…

 **Genosuke:** Tendrás la oportunidad de conseguir un bebé

 **Naraku:** (Seriamente) Pero antes ni lo pienses

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si padre ("Si supieras cuantas veces ya le hice el amor")

* * *

En el Templo de los Kanname, Rin y su madre preparar lo necesario para el evento del día siguiente, la fiesta de compromiso…

 **Oboro:** (Contenta) Mi única hija por fin será feliz

 **Rin:** (sonriendo) Si madre… mucho muy feliz

 **Oboro:** Querida… quiero que seas muy feliz… lo que dure tu matrimonio

 **Rin:** Y eso será… (Feliz) Toda la vida

La castaña sonríe ampliamente, sabe sobre la enfermedad de su amado… pero no tiene miedo… sabe que el estará a su lado toda la vida… confía en Dios y en Yashamaru.

* * *

Pero en la mansión Tsukino…

 **Sara:** (Caprichosamente) No quiero ir!

 **Hakudoshi:** (Con tono de orden) Tendrás que hacerlo

 **Kanna:** Nos han invitado e iremos

 **Sara:** No… el será mío

Comenzaba a subir las escaleras…

 **Kanna:** Déjalo ser feliz con quien realmente ama

 **Hakudoshi:** Ya que él está condenado a morir

Sara al escuchar lo que sus padres habían dicho giro para verlos…

 **Sara:** (Confundida) Morir?

Kanna y Hakudoshi la miraron…

 **Hakudoshi:** Si… Yashamaru me pidió permiso para hacer investigaciones en el laboratorio

 **Kanna:** Ese muchacho se la pasa haciendo investigaciones día y noche… por el bien de Sesshoumaru

 **Sara:** Que tiene exactamente?

 **Hakudoshi:** Leucemia

Sara abrió los ojos, pero comenzó a maquinar algo en su cabeza…

 **Sara:** Esta bien… iremos… lo dejare ser feliz con la sacerdotisa

 **Kanna:** (Abrazándola) Así se habla mi amor

 **Hakudoshi:** Sabíamos que en el fondo eres muy buena

Kanna y Hakudoshi abrazan a su hija con ternura mientras que ella tiene en su rostro una sonrisa malévola.

* * *

La mañana siguiente llego, todos están ocupados con lo que es la celebración del compromiso, los novios están llenos de felicidad y de ilusión, pero sobre todo de confianza en un futuro muy feliz.

* * *

La noche llego; el Templo Kanname está adornado con faroles, frente al templo de buda están Sesshoumaru y Rin mirándose de manera tierna, todos los invitados están vestidos de la manera tradicional … Kimonos, hombres y mujeres… Sesshoumaru tomo la mano izquierda de Rin y le coloco un anillo en el dedo anular… el anillo es de oro con un diamante en forma de luna. Ella lo miro para después mirar a su amado quien con sus cálidas manos la tomo del rostro y le dio un beso muy tierno en los labios a su futura esposa.

Ella le corresponde devotamente, lentamente dejaron de besarse…

 ** _Tengo que abrir mis ojos a todo_**

 ** _Sin un pensamiento, sin una voz, sin un alma_**

 ** _No me dejes morir aquí_**

 ** _Tiene que haber algo más_**

 ** _Tráeme a la vida_**

 **Sesshoumaru:** De aquí… hasta que la muerte nos separe

 **Rin:** Y aun… más allá… te amare

* * *

La fiesta dio inicio, todos están muy contentos, Rin esta con las damas hablando de su futura vida de casada y Sesshoumaru esta con los caballeros recibiendo consejos de los casados…

 **Genosuke:** Espero hagas muy feliz a mi hija

 **Sesshoumaru:** Lo haré… desde que su hija entro a mi vida… desde niña… es la parte más importante

 **Naraku:** Confía en mi hijo… será responsable y amoroso

 **InuYasha:** Sessho es un buen chico y amara a Rin más que ahora

 **Yashamaru:** Rin es una muy buena chica… y te amara toda la vida Sessho

 **Genosuke:** De eso jamás tengas dudas

 **Naraku:** Lo sabemos

 **InuTaisho:** Regresaras al hospital amigo?

 **Genosuke:** Si… (Sonriendo) Ayudare a mi futuro yerno

 **Sesshoumaru:** Gracias a todos por lo que hacen

 **Hakudoshi:** Lo único que te pedimos… es que no pierdas… las ganas de vivir

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) No lo haré

* * *

Todos sonríen alegremente, mientras tanto con las damas…

 **Oboro:** (Sonriendo) Por fin… mi pequeña será esposa

 **Kikyou:** Rin… mi pequeño es genial… no te vas a arrepentir

 **Rin:** Lo se… lo conozco desde niño y él es mi vida entera

 **Sango:** De ahora en adelante tendrás muchas responsabilidades… casa… hijos… (Pícaramente) Esposo

 **Kagome:** Mamá… que cosas le dices (Guiñándole un ojo a su amiga) Ella sabe cómo atender a Sessho verdad Rin?

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Que cosas dices amiga

Todas comenzaron a reírse…

* * *

 **Kanna:** Disculpen a mi hija…ella no es muy sociable y…

 **Oboro:** Descuide… (Sonriendo) no hay problema

Sara esta recargada en un muro del Templo mirando a todos…

 **Sara:** ("Esta es la oportunidad perfecta… ahora manos a la obra… Sesshoumaru… si no eres mío… de ella tampoco… serás solo de la muerte")

Sara se acercó a donde están los caballeros…

 **Sara:** (sonriendo) Me disculpan un momento caballeros?... deseo unas palabras con Sessho

* * *

Ambos se alejaron de los demás y se fueron a un lugar apartado de la fiesta…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que deseas decirme?

 **Sara:** Sessho… se lo que pasa contigo

Sesshoumaru le dio la espalda a Sara…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Lo… lo sabes?

 **Sara:** (Sonriendo) Si… pero… (Fingiendo preocupación) no se lo diré a nadie… y cuentas con mi apoyo toda la vida

 **Sesshoumaru:** Te lo agradezco… pero mi familia lo sabe

 **Sara:** Que bueno… tendrás el apoyo de tu familia

 **Sesshoumaru:** De ella y de mi niña (Sonriendo) Rin

Sara sentía que enloquecía de celos…

Sara: (Sonriendo y apretando el puño) A sí?... qué lindo… que ella te amé y no sienta lastima por ti

Sesshoumaru volteo a verla de manera muy fría…

 ** _Despiértame_**

 ** _Despiértame por dentro_**

 ** _No puedo despertar_**

 ** _Despiértame por dentro_**

 ** _Sálvame,_**

 ** _Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad_**

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ella me dijo que no… además no es de ese tipo de personas

 **Sara:** La gente… dice muchas cosas… pero siempre… es diferente

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ella es diferente… yo la conozco muy bien

 **Sara:** Confías en ella?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Claro… nunca dudaría de ella

Sara se acercó a él de manera seductora y lo abrazo y mientras se acerca a él…

 **Sara:** (Sensualmente) Y ella… confía en ti?

Lo besa de manera apasionada, él la empujo y se separaron violentamente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Enfadado) Porque lo hiciste?

 **Sara:** Por lo que ha pasado

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que dices?

 **Sara:** Voltea detrás de ti

Sesshoumaru giro detrás de sí y vio a Rin con los ojos vidriosos y a punto de llorar, había visto el beso, Sesshoumaru comenzó a acercarse a ella…

 ** _Despiértame_**

 ** _Ordena a mi sangre que corra_**

 ** _No puede despertar_**

 ** _Antes de acabar incompleta_**

 ** _Sálvame_**

 ** _Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido_**

 ** _Tráeme a la vida_**

 **Rin:** No… no te acerques

 **Sesshoumaru:** Pero… mi amor… no es…

 **Rin:** (Llorando) Porque… porque me haces esto?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… escucha…

 **Sara:** Rin… se casaría contigo, pero yo… yo seré la mujer que lo haga feliz

Rin veía muy incrédula a Sara y Sesshoumaru, la chica se quitó el anillo de compromiso y lo aventó al suelo, para después salir corriendo del lugar.

* * *

 **Continuara...**

 **El verte marchar... era algo que me cortaba la respiración... Mire al cielo y vi las estrellas... No confió en ustedes ni en su poder le dije a las estrellas... salí corriendo detrás de ti... no era lo que pensabas... pero una maldita debilidad... me hizo... solo mi mente te llamaba... No te vayas... Regresa... Pero tu... parecías no escucharme y parecía que te ibas hacia las malditas estrellas... No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de esta hermosa historia! ¿Donde Quedo el Amor?**


	15. CAPITULO 14: ¿DONDE QUEDO EL AMOR?

**Hola chicas! Buen Día! Como están? Espero que muy bien! Comenzamos con este maravilloso fin de semana! espero que este lleno de alegría y para todas! les traigo la continuación de este fic! Muchisisisisimas gracias por sus comentarios y su apoyo chicas! Sin mas preámbulo les dejo la continuación! Las Adoro! Besos Y Abrazos!**

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA:**

 **Las Canciones que usaremos son:**

 **Esta ausencia - David Bisbal**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 14:** **¿DONDE QUEDO EL AMOR?**

* * *

Rin va llorando amargamente, paso por todos los invitados que al verla se sorprendieron por las lágrimas de ella…

 **Oboro:** (Preocupada) Rin… hijita

Rin paso por en medio de todos, cuando pasó por los hombres…

 **InuYasha:** Rin que…

Pero ella se fue, comenzó a bajar las escaleras del templo, poco después Sesshoumaru apareció buscando a su gran amor…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Angustiado) Rin… Rin!

Todos se acercan a él…

 **Naraku:** Que paso hijo?

Genosuke vio que Sesshoumaru tenía el anillo de compromiso que le había dado a su hija…

 **Genosuke:** (Seriamente) Que paso Sesshoumaru?

Sesshoumaru volteo detrás de él…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirando fríamente a alguien) Pregúntenselo a ella

Todos miraron a la dirección en la que el miraba, Kagome se acerca a quien miran…

 **Kagome:** Sara… que hiciste?

 **Sara:** Nada… (Burlonamente) Yo soy inocente

Hakudoshi y Kanna se acercan a su hija…

 **Kanna:** (Seriamente) Que fue lo que hiciste?

Sesshoumaru cayo desmayado, lo sostiene InuYasha y Naraku…

 **InuYasha:** (Asustado) Sessho

 **Naraku:** Hijo… reacciona

 **Yashamaru:** Será mejor llamar a una ambulancia

Hakudoshi miro a su hija con seriedad…

 **Hakudoshi:** Mas tarde… hablaremos tú y yo

* * *

Mientras tanto Rin corre por las calles sin dirección alguna, solo el dolor de su corazón la lleva a lugares que desconoce, pasó mucho tiempo corriendo sin rumbo y sin descanso hasta que por fin llego a un lugar se detuvo para respirar agitadamente a causa de lo que había corrido, el aire le falta, sentía la garganta reseca después de haber medio recuperado el sentido alzo la mirada y vio a donde había llegado, estaba en el parque donde siempre pasea con Sesshoumaru.

Miro a su alrededor, el estanque de patos tiene el reflejo de la luna llena, el aire es frio y el lugar es solitario, frente al estanque hay una banca donde ella se sienta, se abraza a sí misma, sus ojos llorosos se posan en el agua cristalina, donde parece que es plateada por la luz de la luna llena…

 **Rin:** (Sollozando) Por… por qué?... hace un par de días… me pidió matrimonio… y ahora… me deja por… otra

* * *

Mientras tanto en el hospital, Kikyou, Oboro, Kagome, Sango y Miroku esperan en la sala de espera…

 **Kikyou:** (Preocupada) Sessho… hijito

 **Oboro:** (Consolándola) Tranquila… estará bien

 **Miroku:** Que fue lo que pasaría?

 **Kagome:** (Enojada) Nada bueno… esa mujer… pero como quiero tenerla aquí para golpearla

 **Sango:** (Tranquilizándola) Tranquila hijita… ahora lo que importa es el bienestar de Sesshoumaru

 **Kikyou:** Me preocupa Rin

 **Oboro:** Descuida… Yashamaru fue a buscarla

 **Sango:** Ojalá la encuentre

* * *

En la habitación donde esta Sesshoumaru, a su alrededor están Naraku, InuYasha, InuTaisho y Genosuke…

 **Naraku:** Este trago amargo fue fatal

 **InuYasha:** El exceso de enojo lo hizo desmayarse

 **InuTaisho:** Lo bueno fue… recobro la conciencia… ahora descansa

 **Genosuke:** Sara fue muy mala… mi hija me preocupa

 **Naraku:** Esperemos Yashamaru la encuentre

* * *

Rin estaba en el parque llorando cuando alguien se sienta a su lado…

 **-** No deberías llorar así

Al reconocer la voz se seca sus ojos y abraza a la persona…

 **Rin:** Yashamaru!

Él le corresponde tiernamente…

 **Yashamaru:** No deberías llorar así

 **Rin:** Me engaño… (Enojada) Me engaño!

 **Yashamaru:** Mira (Alejándola para que lo vea) no sé qué haya pasado exactamente pero… él te necesita en este momento

 **Rin:** Él tiene a Sara

 **Yashamaru:** Tal vez… no sea si

 **Rin:** (Desesperándose) La estaba besando! Los vi… yo los vi!

 **Yashamaru:** No siempre todo lo que vemos… es la verdad

 **Rin:** Que quieres decir?

 **Yashamaru:** Que… no siempre… es lo que uno piensa.

Se levantó de la banca donde están…

 **Yashamaru:** Bien… vendrás conmigo?

 **Rin:** Yo… ahora estoy muy enojada… prefiero no verlo ahora

 **Yashamaru:** Bien… te quedaras aquí?

 **Rin:** (Cabizbaja) Creo que si

Yashamaru se quitó su chaqueta y se la puso en la espalda a Rin…

 **Yashamaru:** Conserva esto… hará frío

 **Rin:** Gracias

* * *

Yashamaru decidió dejarla sola, no quería presionarla a nada, saco su celular, llamo a alguien que le contesto…

 **Kagome:** (Angustiada) La encontraste?

 **Yashamaru:** Si… está en el parque… dolida y molesta

 **Kagome:** Esa mujer… pero… Rin está contigo? Vendrá?

 **Yashamaru:** No… en este momento está muy molesta y… no está en condiciones de pensar o razonar.

 **Kagome:** Entiendo… vendrás tu al hospital?

 **Yashamaru:** Si… ahorita te veo

 **Kagome:** Muy bien

Colgó su celular, los que están con ella se acercaron….

 **Oboro:** (Angustiada) Que paso? La encontró?

 **Kagome:** Si, pero… no vendrá

 **Kikyou:** Pero…

 **Kagome:** Eso será lo mejor… por el momento ella está muy mal… y en ese estado... no podremos razonar con ella

 **Kikyou:** Entiendo…

 **Miroku:** Sabemos que está bien… así que… dejémosla que razone más las cosas

* * *

En la habitación de Sesshoumaru, está acostado en la cama tiene una máscara de oxígeno y suero conectado en la vena de su brazo izquierdo, lentamente abre los ojos y ve…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Débilmente) Se… Señor… Kanname

 **Genosuke:** (Sonriendo) Despertaste

 **Sesshoumaru:** Dormí mucho

 **Genosuke:** Descansa… es lo que debes hacer

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… ne… necesito verla

 **Genosuke:** La veraz mañana… ahora… debes descansar

 **Sesshoumaru:** Sr.… Kanname… yo… jamás…

 **Genosuke:** Lo se… pero debes descansar si quieres verla

 **Sesshoumaru:** Esta bien

Cerró sus ojos, Genosuke lo miraba…

 **Genosuke:** ("Este amor… solo los hace sufrir a ambos… Dios Bendito… porque no pueden ser felices?")

* * *

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Tsukino…

 **Kanna:** (Enojada) En qué demonios estabas pensando?

 **Hakudoshi:** (Enojado) No te das cuenta de lo que pudiste haber hecho?

 **Sara:** Escúchenlo bien… si el no será mío… tampoco será de ella… y el se desposará con su tumba!

Se fue a su habitación, sus padres la miraron…

 **Kanna:** Ha enloquecido completamente

 **Hakudoshi:** Más le vale no hacer más estupideces porque si no la mandare al extranjero

* * *

Rin quien está en el parque miraba al horizonte, pasó toda la noche pensando y ordenando su cabeza, vio como la luna y las estrellas se dormían para después dar paso al hermoso amanecer, el sol comienza a salir.

 **Rin:** ("Y si me excedí?... debo… debo hablar con el… debo decirle lo mucho que lo amo… y que… Sara se puede ir al demonio")

Se limpió sus lágrimas y salió corriendo para su casa, se cambiaría de ropa para ir a la casa de su amado.

* * *

En el hospital todos se habían quedado dormidos en la sala de espera, Sesshoumaru había estado solo toda la noche ya que consideraron dejarlo dormir. InuYasha fue a verlo a su habitación y cuando entro…

 **InuYasha:** Que haces levantado?

Había mandado que le trajeran ropa limpia, se estaba poniendo la corbata cuando InuYasha llego…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Recuerda que lo de mi enfermedad es un secreto

 **InuYasha:** Lo se… pero… te sientes bien?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Terminándose de arreglar la corbata) No como yo quisiera

Ambos se sentaron en la cama…

 **InuYasha:** Es por… Rin?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… cielo santo… cree que yo…

 **InuYasha:** Descuida… probablemente hoy puedas solucionar las cosas

 **Sesshoumaru:** Eso espero amigo… y mis padres?

 **InuYasha:** Están afuera… los padres de Rin igual… Kagome y su familia se fue en la madrugada… ya que…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si su trabajo… les agradezco todo

 **InuYasha:** Descuida… Yashamaru estuvo también aquí… pero se acaba de ir

 **Sesshoumaru:** A donde se habrá ido Rin?

 **InuYasha:** Yashamaru nos dijo que… estaba en un parque

Sesshoumaru al escuchar se levantó de la cama…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Comenzando al exaltarse) Y la dejo sola?

 **InuYasha:** Rin se lo pidió… además… está muy dolida con lo de ayer

 **Sesshoumaru:** Es que Sara…

Comenzaba a enojarse…

 **InuYasha:** (Tranquilizándolo) Sessho… Cálmate… si te enojas te pondrás mal de nuevo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Tienes razón… me calmare

* * *

La castaña llego a su casa…

 **Rin:** Mamá! Papá!

Pero nadie le contesta, busco por toda la casa y fuera del templo, solo hay la evidencia de la celebración que había anoche…

 **Rin:** No hay nadie… donde estarán?

Rin se fue a su habitación y se puso unos jeans color blanco, una blusa de manga larga y cuello en V de color azul cielo. Se peinó de una coleta entera, se puso unos zapatos bajos color rosa y salió de su habitación, en la entrada de su casa hay una gaveta donde hay un cuaderno y una pluma, ella escribió una nota a sus padres y salió.

* * *

En el hospital Sesshoumaru estaba en su consultorio como si todo estuviera normal, tuvo 2 operaciones en la mañana, tenía consultas en su consultorio, de vez en cuando tenía uno que otro mareo y hemorragias, pero trataba de que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que le pasaba.

* * *

Rin fue a la mansión Hasegawa, toco el timbre después un sirviente le abre la puerta…

 **Sirviente:** (Sonriendo) Señorita Rin… pase por favor

 **Rin:** (Entrando) Si… gracias…

 **Sirviente:** El amo no está… pero…

De las escaleras que están frente a la puerta va bajando…

 **Kikyou:** Rin… (Aliviada) querida

La castaña se acercó a ella…

 **Rin:** (Angustiada) Señora Hasegawa…

 **Kikyou:** Querida… estas bien?... te veo pálida

 **Rin:** Estoy bien… se lo aseguro… Sesshy está en el hospital?

 **Kikyou:** Si… está allí… está esperándote querida

 **Rin:** (Triste) Pero…

 **Kikyou:** Lo que viste… no es lo que piensas… Sara fue quien lo beso… mi hijo jamás te engañaría

 **Rin:** Me está diciendo la verdad?

 **Kikyou:** Si querida… te lo juro… mi niño jamás te traicionaría

 **Rin:** Debo verlo… necesito hablar con el

 **Kikyou:** Ve querida… no pierdas tiempo

Rin le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo rumbo al hospital, Kikyou la miro marcharse…

 **Kikyou:** Dios quiera que esto se arregle de una buena vez

* * *

Rin tomo un taxi, abordo en el…

 **Rin:** Al hospital Juban por favor

 **Taxista:** Si señorita

* * *

En el hospital, Sesshoumaru atendía a un paciente, salió y una enfermera entro…

 **Enfermera:** Dr. El siguiente paciente está aquí

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que entre

La Enfermera le dio el pase a alguien, Sesshoumaru estaba acomodando el expediente médico del paciente que se había marchado, estaba de espaldas, la persona se sentó frente al escritorio, Sesshoumaru se sentó en su escritorio y cuando miro hacia el frente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Molesto) Que demonios haces aquí?... lárgate no quiero verte

Delante de él esta Sara quien lo mira burlonamente…

 _Despertar en el frío abismo de tu ausencia_

 _Es rodar por las horas perdidas en mi habitación_

 _Recordar cada lágrima que fue tan nuestra_

 _Me desangra el alma, me desangra el alma_

 **Sara:** Que delicadita salió tu noviecita verdad?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Mas te vale abandonar mi consultorio antes de que…

 **Sara:** (Con voz retadora) O qué?... me golpearas?... o que me harás?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Enojándose) Mas te vale que no me retes Sara

Sara se acercó a él y lo tomo del rostro…

 **Sara:** (Sensualmente) Amor… quiero que hagas algo… y te prometo dejarte en paz

 **Sesshoumaru:** Aléjate

 **Sara:** Solo… solo dame un beso… una noche de pasión entre tus brazos… y te prometo que te dejare en paz

 **Sesshoumaru:** No engañaría a Rin

 **Sara:** Que prefieres?... que te deje ser feliz a su lado?… o que jamás te deje de molestar y que te aleje de Rin

 **Sesshoumaru:** Tú ganas

 _Desandar el sendero que escribimos juntos_

 _Es tocar un silencio profundo en el corazón_

 _Escapar por las brechas de un amor profundo_

 _Es mentir de nuevo_

 _Por negar tu ausencia_

Sesshoumaru comenzó a besar a Sara de manera violenta, ella le corresponde apasionadamente y la lleva hasta el sofá que tiene en su consultorio donde la acostó. La besaba de mala gana a Sara no le importaba solo quería ser de el por solo una vez.

* * *

La castaña llego al hospital, le pago al taxista la tarifa y miro el hospital desde afuera…

 **Rin:** (Suspirando) Sesshy… voy por ti

Rin entro al hospital, llego a la recepción…

 **Rin:** El Dr. Hasegawa?

 **Recepcionista:** Esta en su consultorio señorita… quiere que la anuncie?

 **Rin:** No… (Sonriendo) El me espera

La recepcionista le sonrió igual y Rin se dirigió al consultorio de su amado…

Mientras tanto en el consultorio de Sesshoumaru besaba a Sara y ella le tomo una mano a él para ponerla en uno de sus senos, Sesshoumaru no sentía nada con ella, ni siquiera se excitaba. No sabía cómo iba a consumar eso si no siente deseo por Sara.

Rin abrió la puerta…

 _Esta ausencia tan grande, tan fría, tan onda_

 _Que quiebra en pedazos mi razón_

 _Esta ausencia desnuda de dudas y sombras_

 _Me clava tu amor_

 _Esta ausencia que duele en el fondo del alma_

 _Que quema por dentro mi sueño y mi calma_

Sesshoumaru y Sara al ver que la puerta se había abierto se separaron, Sara ya estaba desnuda de la parte de arriba y Sesshoumaru tenía la camisa abierta. Rin al ver eso y que Sesshoumaru tiene sus manos en un seno de Sara…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin…

 **Rin:** (Decepcionada) No… no sé por qué… vine

Se fue corriendo de allí, Sesshoumaru se abrocho la camisa y salió corriendo tras ella. Sara estaba muy conforme con lo que había pasado, no había planeado que llegara Rin pero… había salido mejor de lo que había planeado.

La castaña paso corriendo por el hospital, cuando finalmente salió esperaba que pasara un taxi para irse de ese lugar donde no quiere estar ni un minuto más. Sesshoumaru desde adentro del hospital paso por donde ella había pasado, cuando salió del hospital se percató de que Rin estaba abordando un taxi…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin (Gritando) Rin!

Ella dentro del taxi…

 **Rin:** (Llorando) Vámonos por favor

El Taxi arranco y se fue Sesshoumaru no pudo detenerlo y miro como se iba el taxi…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… mi amor espera!

 _Esta ausencia de hielo, de piedra y silencio_

 _Que corta las horas sin piedad_

 _Esta ausencia infinita de noches y días_

 _No tiene final_

 _Fue tan fácil decir que el adiós sanaría_

 _Las espinas clavadas en tu alma y la mía_

 _Esta ausencia me grita_

 _Que se acaba la vida_

 _Porque no volverás, volverás_

Sesshoumaru se tomó su cabeza con ambas manos, miro al cielo, después miraba a todos lados de la gran avenida, los autos pasan como siempre, pero ya nada es así para él. En el Taxi Rin se abraza a sí misma, llora en silencio y dentro de ella se maldice así misma por haber sido tan ingenua…

 **Taxista:** A donde la llevo señorita?

 **Rin:** (Sollozando) Lléveme… lléveme a las afueras de la ciudad por favor

 **Taxista:** Muy bien señorita

* * *

El taxi se fue a donde la había pedido Rin, en el hospital InuYasha y Sesshoumaru hablan…

 **InuYasha:** Te vio?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… me vio… se me fue Inu… la perdí para siempre

 **InuYasha:** Cielo Santo… no puede ser

Sesshoumaru se desmayó InuYasha lo sostuvo y mando llamar a Genosuke.

* * *

En las afueras de la ciudad Rin comenzó a caminar por la carretera sola, hasta que llego como a una especie de bosque, llego a donde estaban los árboles de sakuras, se sentó de bajo de uno, se abrazó sus piernas y comenzó a llorar con mucha fuerza…

 _Ya lo ves_

 _Tu partida no condujo a nada_

 _Porque nada es el tiempo a la sombra de mi soledad_

 _Ya lo ves_

 _Derrotado y sin hallar la calma_

 _Que daría por verte_

 _Y olvidarlo todo_

 **Rin:** Por qué?! Por qué?!

Dejo de abrazarse a sí misma y comenzó a golpear el suelo con todas sus fuerzas…

 **Rin:** Maldito… maldito!

Ya no podía más y cayo desmayada en el verde prado. En el hospital Sesshoumaru está muy grave, todos lo atienden, es imposible esconder la enfermedad de él.

* * *

Todos están asustados por su salud ya que su destino ahora es incierto, todos ayudan a reanimarlo. Oboro le pidió a Yashamaru que fuera a buscar a su hija, él y Kagome fueron en su búsqueda.

Toda la tarde se la pasaron buscando por la ciudad pero nada, comenzaron a asustarse y fueron a las afueras de la ciudad recordando que a ella le encantan los árboles de sakuras.

Cuando llegaron al bosque donde están bajaron del auto…

 **Kagome:** (Asustada) Rin!

 **Yashamaru:** Rin!

Cuando miraron a su izquierda…

 **Kagome:** (Asustada) Cielo santo!

 _Esta ausencia tan grande, tan fría, tan honda_

 _Que quiebra en pedazos mi razón_

 _Esta ausencia desnuda de dudas y sombras_

 _Me clava tu amor_

 _Esta ausencia que duele en el fondo del alma_

 _Que quema por dentro mi sueño y mi calma_

 _Esta ausencia me grita_

 _Que se acaba la vida_

 _Porque no volverás_

Los 2 se acercaron a ella y la encontraron inconsciente, se agacharon…

 **Yashamaru:** (Verificando que Rin tenga pulso) Esta desmayada

 **Kagome:** (A punto de llorar) Llevémosla a casa

 **Yashamaru:** Si

La tomo en brazos y se la llevó al auto, la llevaron a casa donde Oboro se encargó de ella. Los días comenzaron a pasar, Rin se la pasa encerrada en su habitación, no quiere ver a nadie, Sesshoumaru está en su casa igual que ella, encerrado en su habitación.

* * *

Una noche el celular de Rin sonó, la chica contesto…

 **Rin:** Diga

 **Sesshoumaru:** Mi amor… gracias a dios que me contestas

 **Rin:** No te has cansado de burlarte de mí?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Mi amor… no me he burlado de ti

 **Rin:** (Llorando) Ya déjame en paz! No me molestes!

 **Sesshoumaru:** No puedo (Llorando) Sin ti… me voy a morir!

 **Rin:** Ya tienes a Sara… que más quieres de mí?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ella no me importa… sin ti… mi enfermedad y tu ausencia me va a matar!

 **Rin:** No te creo… no te creo nada! Eres un embustero! Maldito mentiroso! No te creo nada! Si vas a morirte… que esperas? Solo así me dejaras en paz!

 _Y me desangra tu partida_

 _Y tu recuerdo hace temblar mi corazón_

 _Cómo olvidarte si no quiero_

 _Por Dios amor por ti yo muero_

Rin colgó su celular y lo aventó a la pared que por el golpe se destrozó, se dejó caer al suelo y lloraba amargamente. Sesshoumaru hizo lo mismo con su celular lo aventó también, se dejó caer en su cama donde lloraba y donde le llego el recuerdo de que en su habitación por primera vez… le había hecho el amor a Rin… que en esa cama él la había convertido en mujer… su mujer.

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… Rin!

* * *

La castaña en su habitación está llorando, cuando mira a su cama puede ver las imágenes de cuando está haciendo el amor con Sesshoumaru amorosa y apasionadamente, el… su mejor amigo, el hombre de su vida… el único que la ha tocado y quien la hizo mujer… ahora… se siente perdida y sin vida… se levanta del suelo; va a su cama donde por coraje la distiende, avienta las almohadas y las sabanas, cuando termina cae al suelo…

 _Esta ausencia de hielo, de piedra y silencio_

 _Que corta las horas sin piedad_

 _Esta ausencia infinita de noches y días_

 _No tiene final_

 _Fue tan fácil decir que el adiós sanaría_

 _Las espinas clavadas en tu alma y la mía_

 _Esta ausencia me grita_

 _Que se acaba la vida_

 _Porque no volverás, volverás, volverás..._

 **Rin:** Sesshy… Sesshoumaru! Mi amor… te amo tanto!

* * *

Ambos están destrozados, no saben cómo continuar con su vida, un mes separados estuvieron. Sesshoumaru estaba más delgado y más pálido, se comenzó a olvidar de sus tratamientos, sin Rin… ya le da igual si vive o muere.

Rin esta demacrada, regreso a trabajar a la empresa como diseñadora, ahora es una adicta al trabajo y una amargada, no deja que nadie le hable, ni que se le acerquen siquiera. Kagome le ha querido dar noticias de Sesshoumaru pero la castaña no quiere escuchar nada.

* * *

Una tarde lluviosa Rin va caminando con un paraguas en su mano para cubrirse de la lluvia, su mirada va en el piso esta vestida con un traje sastre color azul marino y su abrigo azul cielo de pronto sin darse cuenta choca con alguien…

 **Rin:** (Molesta) Disculpe

Ella comenzó a subir la vista frente a ella está un hombre vestido de traje color gris y corbata roja, con un abrigo color negro, comienza a subir su vista más y se topa con esa mirada dorada que conoce más que nadie, los cabellos negros que son cubiertos por una sombrilla, ve quien es…

 **Rin:** (Molesta) Con permiso

Iba a comenzar a caminar cuando Sesshoumaru la sostiene de su brazo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Seriamente) Tenemos que hablar

 **Rin:** Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo… déjame en paz

Sesshoumaru se molestó y violentamente la atrajo hacia él para abrazarla fuertemente…

 **Rin:** (Enojada) Suéltame estúpido

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Enojado) Ya deja de estar de ridícula y escúchame

 **Rin:** El que debería de dejar de estar de ridículo eres tú

Sesshoumaru y Rin se miran fríamente, dentro de esa mirada de enojo… se esconde todo el amor y la pasión que sienten mutuamente.

* * *

 **Continuara...**

 **Aun recuerdo el día que te vi... parecías una visión hermosa... tanto que no sabia si aun seguía con vida o ya estaba muerto... tu rostro reflejaba un enojo y un odio que me atravesaba el pecho como si fuera una daga... pero momento... tus ojos no decían lo mismo... me refleje en esos ojos castaños que muchas veces desde niños me vieron con alegría... con amor y me reclamaban en ese momento bajo la lluvia amor... no importaba donde te escondieras... que escondieras que me amas tanto como yo a ti... siempre terminaríamos encontrándonos... No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de esta hermosa historia! Porque Aun Te Amo Vida Mía**


	16. CAPITULO 15: POR QUE AUN TE AMO VIDA MÍA

**Hola chicas! Buen Día! Como están? Espero que muy bien! Que este domingo sea un excelente día! uno lleno de tranquilidad y alegría! para que comencemos la semana con muchisisisisimo entusiasmo y energías renovadas! Muchisisisisimas gracias por sus comentarios y su apoyo chicas! Sin mas preámbulo les dejo la continuación! Las Adoro! Besos Y Abrazos!**

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA:**

 **Las Canciones que usaremos son:**

 **Tal Vez - Kudai**

 **Nightmare - SNoW**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 15:** **POR QUE AUN TE AMO VIDA** **MÍA**

* * *

Sesshoumaru y Rin se miran de manera muy fría, de pronto un fuerte viento llega arrebatándoles de las manos sus sombrillas. Un automóvil pasó junto a ellos y los moja con un charco de agua, a causa de eso sus ropas quedaron empapadas.

 **Rin:** (Mirándose) Maldita sea

 **Sesshoumaru:** Demonios

Ambos se miraron de nuevo…

 **Rin:** (Enojada) Todo es por tu maldita culpa!

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Enojado) No solo mía querida… me traes mala suerte

 **Rin:** Yo digo lo mismo de ti idiota

Buscaba su paraguas pero como por arte de magia había desaparecido, Sesshoumaru buscaba el suyo sin éxito alguno. La lluvia comenzó a intensificarse más y si ambos estaban empapados… ahora era peor…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ven… debemos buscar un refugio

 **Rin:** Yo no voy contigo a ningún lado

 **Sesshoumaru:** No seas berrinchuda y vámonos

 **Rin:** Ya te dije que no!

Sesshoumaru se desesperó y la tomo un poco fuerte del brazo obligándola a caminar…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Dije vámonos

 **Rin:** Suéltame… me estas lastimando

 **Sesshoumaru:** Pues camina

* * *

Mientras tanto en el Templo Kanname…

 **Oboro:** (Mirando por una ventana) Cielo Santo… parece que el cielo se va a caer… y mi nena que no llega

 **Genosuke:** Esperemos que este resguardada bajo un techo… en lo que pasa la lluvia

 **Oboro:** Dios te oiga querido

* * *

En la Mansión Hasegawa…

 **Naraku:** Está lloviendo mucho querida

 **Kikyou:** Si… y Sessho que salió a caminar… me preocupa

 **Naraku:** Sabe que no puede exponerse de esa manera… su salud está muy delicada

 **Kikyou:** Espero que este resguardado en un lugar

 **Naraku:** Esperemos que si mi amor

* * *

Sesshoumaru y Rin llegaron a la entrada de un hotel muy lujoso y entraron…

 **Rin:** Para que me trajiste aquí?

 **Sesshoumaru:** La lluvia está muy fuerte… además… necesitas quitarte eso… espera aquí… pediré una habitación

Se fue a la recepción a pedir una habitación, Rin está en el lobby del hotel, es muy elegante, está iluminado con candelabros costosos y hay asientos de piel color negro. La castaña siente un frío recorrer su cuerpo y no por lo mojado de sus ropas si no por estar en un lugar así.

Ya no aguanta más, sin saber por qué siente muchísima vergüenza está por salir corriendo del lugar, comienza a caminar cuando Sesshoumaru la abraza por detrás y la repega a su cuerpo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** A dónde vas?

 **Rin:** (Angustiada) Por favor… déjame ir

 **Sesshoumaru:** Estas temblando

 **Rin:** Déjame ir… te lo suplico

 **Sesshoumaru:** Vamos… la habitación esta lista

Abrazados como están comenzaron a caminar hacia el ascensor, entraron y continuaron así abrazados. Rin quería zafarse pero el abrazo de Sesshoumaru es amoroso y posesivo a la vez que no se lo permite.

* * *

Llegaron al último piso donde está su habitación y salen del ascensor. Sesshoumaru metió la tarjeta para abrir la puerta, esta se abrió y dejo al descubierto una habitación amplia y lujosa, la cama matrimonial con un edredón finísimo de color marfil, al igual que las almohadas, el ventanal es grande y deja ver la hermosa ciudad nocturna donde las calles son alumbradas por las luces de los faros y de los centros nocturnos.

Sesshoumaru cierra la puerta del lugar, Rin voltea a mirarlo…

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Que… que pretendes?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Acercándose a ella) No pretendo nada… solo que…

 **Rin:** Basta por favor…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tomándola del rostro) Basta de qué?... porque no me escuchas?

 **Rin:** Ya una vez lo hice… y fueron puras mentiras

 **Sesshoumaru:** No son mentiras… nunca lo fueron

La abrazó de la cintura de manera que ella no pudiera zafarse e irse de su lado…

 **Rin:** (A punto de llorar) Ya no me lastimes más por favor

 **Sesshoumaru:** Eso jamás… mi amor… jamás

 _Tal vez mañana sea solo un recuerdo_

 _Y tal vez mañana sea solo mi ayer_

 _Ya ves, no se_

 _El tiempo irá escribiendo_

 _De luz de fe_

 _Las calles del desierto_

 _Que entonces hirieron la piel_

Sesshoumaru comenzó a besarla de manera apasionada, Rin quería alejarlo, sus labios son una tentación muy fuerte en la que no quiere caer de nuevo pero… es imposible… por más que lo empuja… el no desiste y continúa besándola…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besando el cuello de Rin) Mi vida… eso eres… mi vida

Besaba con intensidad el cuello de Rin, ella no pudo ahogar un gemido y lo dejo escapar de sus labios, Sesshoumaru sonrió y sigue besando su cuello para darle una delicada mordida sin lastimarla o marcarla. El abrigo de Rin cayó al suelo al igual que el de Sesshoumaru, ella había estado un mes sin abrazarlo o besarlo que sin dudarlo más con sus brazos rodeo el cuello de Sesshoumaru…

 _Y ahora vez y otra vez_

 _Puedo entrar en mi ayer_

 _Los recuerdos no matan mi fe_

 _Quiero hablar,_

 _Quiero ver, quiero estar y_

 _Quiero ser_

 _Y en tus brazos_

 _Volver a nacer_

 _Y ahora ven y tómame_

 _Junto a ti yo volveré_

 _A nacer_

 **Rin:** Por… por favor… ya… ya no… sigas

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besándola) Tu… tu no quieres eso

Siente como el cuerpo de su amada se estremece por estar junto al suyo, sus labios le piden que se detenga pero su cuerpo le dice lo contrario, él también la desea… desea hacerla suya de nuevo, besarla, amarla y no está dispuesto a ocultar su deseo.

Besándose en los labios de manera apasionada y con amor caminan hacia la orilla de la cama. Sesshoumaru con desesperación le quita la ropa a Rin y quien hace lo mismo con él hasta que quedan en ropa interior. Sesshoumaru la deja caer en la cama y después se pone sobre ella…

 _Tal vez ayer no será más que un recuerdo_

 _Y tal vez el ayer se borre de nuestra piel_

 _Tal vez no sé el tiempo me dé tiempo_

 _De hablar de ver_

 _La luz de un sentimiento_

 _Que el sueño que aún puede nacer_

 **Sesshoumaru:** Mi amada… eres todo para mí

 **Rin:** No… no debemos hacerlo… no

Sesshoumaru comenzó a besarle su cuello, Rin tiene sus manos en la cabeza de él donde son acariciadas por el sedoso cabello negro de él, una de las manos de Sesshoumaru subió para comenzar a masajear uno de los pechos de Rin, quien al sentir esa caricia de parte de él comenzó a agitarse más…

 **Rin:** (Agitada) Ba… basta…

 **Sesshoumaru:** No… no lo haré

Busco el broche del sostén de Rin que está en la parte de enfrente, lo desabrocho para retirarlo y dejar al descubierto el gran busto de ella. Sesshoumaru sonrió estaba más hermoso que nunca se fue acercando lentamente. Rin al sentir el aliento de Sesshoumaru se excito más y se estremeció, él no aguanto más y comenzó a besarle el busto, torturándola deliciosamente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Estas… mas… hermosa que nunca

 **Rin:** No… aaahhhh… aaahhhh

Sesshoumaru decidió volver a probar el sabor dulce del busto de su amada y comenzó a lamer delicadamente un pezón de ella, Rin aferro más sus manos a la cabeza de su amado…

 **Rin:** Sesshy… aaahhhh… aaahhhh

 **Sesshoumaru:** Hace… mucho que… no… me decían así

Comenzó a succionar delicadamente uno de los pezones de ella, cosa que la hizo estremecerse y retorcerse de placer…

 _Y ahora vez y otra vez_

 _Puedo entrar en mi ayer_

 _Los recuerdos no matan mi fe_

Rin lo alejo para verlo a los ojos, sus miradas tienen el amor y la ternura a flor de piel…

 **Rin:** Es… mejor… no… continuar

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Agitado) Detenerme?… no… no quiero… y tú tampoco

 **Rin:** No… no… podemos

Sesshoumaru fue acariciando el estómago y vientre de Rin con su mano cuando llego a donde estaba su prenda interior coló su mano dentro de ella e introdujo delicadamente dos dedos sintiendo la humedad en Rin quien arqueo su espalda…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Esto… no miente querida…

 **Rin:** Aaahhhh… Sesshy

Sesshoumaru le retiro su prenda íntima a Rin y después él se quitó la suya, se puso sobre ella quien la hombría de él rozar en su intimidad…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Yo… te deseo… y tú… también… me deseas

 **Rin:** Te… te amo tanto

 **Sesshoumaru:** Yo… también te amo

Se besaron apasionadamente en los labios, Rin como pudo bajo una de sus manos para acariciar la hombría de su amado, el al sentir las manos de ella en su hombría dejo de besarla…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Aaahhhh… Rin

 _Quiero hablar,_

 _Quiero ver quiero estar y_

 _Quiero ser_

 _Y en tus brazos_

 _Volver a nacer_

Rin lo beso en los labios y seguía acariciando su hombría de él hasta que la despertó completamente, Sesshoumaru delicadamente la abrió de piernas, se acomodó entre ellas y se puso sobre ella. Rin lo abrazo de su cuello, ambos se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron, Sesshoumaru delicadamente comenzó a entrar en ella…

 **Rin:** Aaahhhh… Se… Sesshy… aaahhhh

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Adentrándose en ella) Aaahhhh… Rin… aaahhhh

Se mueve sobre ella delicadamente, trata de que no se percate de la falta que le ha hecho… pero… el orgullo en este momento sale sobrando, no importa nada de eso ahora, comenzó a subir el ritmo de las envestidas. Rin lo abraza con sus piernas y comienza a moverse a la misma sincronía que su amado…

 **Rin:** Aaahhhh… te… te… amo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Te… amo… eres… mi vida

Se mueven rápidamente y gimen al mismo tiempo, repitiendo sus nombres los cuales resuenan por la habitación…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Te… aaahhhh… amo

 **Rin:** Aaahhhh… Sesshy… mi… amor

 _Y ahora ven y tómame_

 _Junto a ti yo volveré_

 _A nacer_

Están por llegar al cielo, después de su separación, se desean por amor, porque no pueden vivir alejados, es la muerte en vida para ellos, su cuerpo se tensó… temblaban por esa maravillosa explosión llamada orgasmo que los llevo al tan sonado Edén…

 **Sesshoumaru/Rin:** Aaahhhh

Sesshoumaru cayó sobre ella y dejo salir su esencia. Rin sentía algo tibio llenándola, ambos sienten la paz más inmensa y una felicidad muy grande, Sesshoumaru la mira a los ojos y ella también, se sonrieron para después darse un tierno beso en los labios

 _Tal vez…_

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Te… amo

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) También… te amo

Sesshoumaru se quedó dentro de ella… se siente tan bien estar con su otra mitad que no pretende salirse por un rato.

* * *

Después de un tiempo, Sesshoumaru estaba dormido a su lado, la abrazaba de la cintura, Rin lentamente abrió los ojos y miro que había un reloj en el buró de al lado…

 **"2:30 AM"**

Se volteo lentamente y vio que a su lado estaba su gran amor, le dio un beso en la frente y le sonrió. Sesshoumaru sintió el beso y sonrió tiernamente…

Rin sin despertarlo se levantó de la cama, se visto de nuevo, su ropa aún estaba húmeda pero no le importo, cuando termino de vestirse, lo miro de nuevo y le dio un beso en la frente para después salir de la habitación, abrió la puerta y miro a su amado en la cama…

 **Rin:** Adiós… (Llorando) Amor mío

Cerró la puerta y se fue al ascensor, entro y bajo al lobby del hotel, lo atravesó y llego a la puerta giratoria, salió del lugar y el portero la vio…

 **Portero:** Se va señorita?

 **Rin:** Si… me voy señor

 **Portero:** Le llamo un taxi?

 **Rin:** Esta bien… gracias

El portero llamo a un taxi y ella lo abordo, el portero cerró la puerta y para irse a su casa.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente el sol apareció después de las lluvias del día de ayer, Sesshoumaru sintió la luz del sol que le dio en sus ojos, los abrió lentamente y sonrió…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Otro día al fin

Buscaba a su amada pero al ver, se dio cuenta de que estaba solo en el cuarto del hotel y en la cama, se sentó sobre ella…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… Rin!

Se levantó rápidamente de la cama y se vistió, salió del hotel buscando a todos lados cuando el portero se acerca a él…

 **Portero** : Busca a alguien señor?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… vio a donde se fue la chica que venía conmigo ayer?

 **Portero:** Ella ya se fue señor

 **Sesshoumaru:** Como que se fue? A qué hora?

 **Portero:** Serian… casi las 3 de la madrugada

 **Sesshoumaru:** Sabe por dónde se fue?

 **Portero:** Tomo un taxi que le conseguí… no se el destino que haya tomado

 **Sesshoumaru:** Gracias… es usted amable… con permiso

 **Portero:** Que tenga suerte señor

Sesshoumaru comenzó a caminar por las calles, pensando en lo de anoche, en los besos, las caricias y las palabras dulces de amor que se brindaron mientras se amaban…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ella me ama… aunque se fue… me ama… anoche me lo demostró

Paso por una tienda de discos cuando escucho la canción que les gustaba a él y a Rin… la que estaba de moda cuando él estaba en universidad y ella en preparatoria…

 _Ima, nanji ka oshiete_

 ** _Enséñame qué hora es en este momento,_**

 _Yume to itte dakishimete_

 ** _Dime que es un sueño y abrázame._**

Al escuchar se impactó…

 **Sesshoumaru:** No… no puede ser

Entro a la tienda de discos y miro que había un álbum de éxitos de SNoW su cantante favorita de ambos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tomando el cd) Nightmare… este es…

 _Haikyo no machi ni mioboe ga aru_

 ** _Tu recuerdo está en las ruinas de la ciudad,_**

 _Anata to mekutta shashinshuu no naka_

 ** _Dentro de las paginas arrancadas de un álbum de fotos,_**

 _Doushite hitori atashi wa hitori_

 ** _¿Quién es esa persona? Esa persona soy yo_**

 _Sugu ni sugu ni yume nanda to kidzuku_

 ** _Casi de inmediato me doy cuenta de que es un sueño_**

 **Sesshoumaru:** Es verdad… esto es una pesadilla… Rin… debemos despertar de ella

Dejo el disco y salió de la tienda, comenzó a correr hacia donde lo guiara su corazón…

 _Gareki wo hashiru nani ka ketobasu_

 ** _Algo me motiva a salir de mi cascaron,_**

 _Yume kara sameru deguchi no sagasu no_

 ** _Busco la manera de despertar de este sueño_**

 _Hayaku ikanakya hayaku ikanakya_

 ** _Debo apresurarme, Debo apresurarme_**

 _Dokoka de anata no koe ga shiteru no_

 ** _En alguna parte debe estar tu voz_**

* * *

Rin estaba en su casa bañándose, tenía su grabadora encendida escuchando la misma canción ya que esa significaba mucho para ella, pero dentro de la tina lloraba y cantaba al mismo tiempo…

 **Rin:**

 _Ugoiteiru toki no naka shika_

 ** _El tiempo está avanzando_**

 _Eien nante mienainda_

 ** _No puedo quedarme mirándolo eternamente_**

Se abrazó a sí misma y lloraba, desde afuera Oboro escuchaba llorar a su hija, Genosuke la abrazo…

 **Genosuke:** Me duele tanto

 **Oboro:** Está sufriendo querido… está sufriendo

 **Genosuke:** Porque mi hija no tiene derecho a ser feliz?

 **Oboro:** Eso mismo me pregunto querido… porque mi niña no tiene derecho a ser feliz?

* * *

Sesshoumaru corre por las calles, pensando hallarla, no puede ir al Templo Kanname… tal vez no le permitan verla, esto es una pesadilla se dice así mismo, su enfermedad, su separación con Rin.

Otro mes paso en soledad para ambos, Sesshoumaru se está deteriorando más y más por su enfermedad, él ha abandonado las terapias, no quiere vivir, se la vive encerrado en su habitación esperando la muerte.

* * *

Rin trabaja sin descanso no quiere pensar en nada, Kagome la apoya pero le insiste que vea a Sesshoumaru. Rin no lo acepta y no quiere hacerlo… no le perdona que haya estado con Sara. Aunque ella no sabe la verdadera razón por la que Sesshoumaru lo hizo. Un día en el trabajo…

 _Ima nanji ka oshiete yume to itte dakishimete_

 ** _Enséñame qué hora es en este momento, Dime que es un sueño y abrázame_**

 _Tomarikaketa atashi no kokoro wo ugokashite, onegai_

 ** _Mi corazón que se detuvo, ayúdame a ponerlo en marcha nuevamente, por favor_**

 _Tonari ni anata wa iru_

 ** _Estas tan cerca_**

 _Tabun chigau yume wo mite_

 ** _Tal vez en un sueño diferente_**

 _Taiyou nanka iranai_

 ** _No necesito algo como el sol_**

 _Anata no egao ga ima koishikute_

 ** _Porque ahora, Todo lo que deseo es tu sonrisa._**

 **Kagome:** Cuando te dignaras en verlo?

 **Rin:** Nunca… nunca me oyes?

 **Kagome:** No es justo… él se…

 **Rin:** No me hables de él… no quiero saber nada de el

 **Kagome:** Entiende… eres su vida

 **Rin:** Eso creía yo

 **Kagome:** Porque no dejas que te lo demuestre? No seas necia

 **Rin:** Ya déjame en paz! Tu no me entiendes por qué no pasas por lo que yo!

Comienza a asentirse muy mal, se pone una mano en la boca y sale corriendo de la oficina, Kagome sale detrás de ella…

 **Kagome:** (Asustada) Rin! Que tienes?!

Rin entra al sanitario y comienza a vomitar, Kagome está afuera…

 **Kagome:** Rin… estas bien?

Rin no contesta, después de unos minutos sale del sanitario…

 **Kagome:** Que tienes?... estas muy pálida?

 **Rin:** Solo… me sentí mal… debe ser del estomago

 **Kagome:** Rin… te has mareado últimamente… que te pasa?

 **Rin:** (Lavándose la cara) Ya te dije que no es nada… es del estomago

Se mareo terriblemente y se agarró del lavamanos…

 **Kagome:** No… tú no estás bien

 **Rin:** Si… estoy bien

* * *

Al salir de su trabajo, Rin tiene sospechas de algo y va a una farmacia…

 **Farmacéutico:** Dígame que se le ofrece?

 **Rin:** Déme… una… prueba de embarazo por favor

 **Farmacéutico:** Enseguida señorita

 _Anata wo omou konna ni omou_

 ** _En estos pensamientos, Puedo sentirte_**

 _Sonna atashi no yume de mitsuketa no_

 ** _Y así fue como te encontré en mi sueño_**

 _Motto shiritai motto shiritai_

 ** _Quiero saber más, Quiero saber mas_**

 _Anata no koto wo motto motto shiritai_

 ** _Quiero saber más, mucho más acerca de ti_**

* * *

El farmacéutico se la entrego y ella la guardo en su bolso, cuando llego a su casa no saludo a nadie y se fue directamente al baño, abrió la prueba de embarazo, leyó las instrucciones y las siguió al pie de la letra.

Comenzó a esperar los 3 minutos para saber el resultado, cuando el tiempo paso miro la prueba de embarazo…

 **Rin:** (Sorprendida) No… no puede ser

Comenzó a sentirse muy mal y cayó desmayada, ya mucho tiempo había estado allí adentro. Oboro preocupada entro y vio a su hija desmayada…

 **Oboro:** (Asustada) Cielo santo! Genosuke!

Genosuke entro al sanitario…

 **Genosuke:** Que paso?

 **Oboro:** No sé, esta desmayada… vamos a su habitación

Genosuke tomo en brazos a su hija, Oboro iba a salirse del sanitario pero vio la prueba de embarazo, la levanto del suelo, miro la caja…

 **Oboro:** (Angustiada) Por… por Dios

Comprendió el porqué del desmayo de su hija, Genosuke en la habitación de su hija la acostó en la cama, Oboro entro con el algodón y el alcohol para reanimarla.

 **Genosuke:** (Empapando un algodón) Por que se desmayaría?

 **Oboro:** Esta… esperando

Genosuke abrió los ojos como símbolo de sorpresa….

 **Genosuke:** Que estás diciendo?

 **Oboro:** Nuestra hija… esta… embarazada…

 **Genosuke:** Pero… como lo…

 **Oboro:** A lado de mi hija… halle una prueba de embarazo y es positiva

Genosuke estaba muy sorprendido…

 _Nanto ka shinakya shikkari shinakya_

 ** _Necesito hacer algo, Necesito estar firme_**

 _Donna sekai ni mo setsunasa ga afureru_

 ** _Aun si este mundo de un momento a otro se inunda_**

 _Toki ga itoshii naze ga itoshii_

 ** _¿Cómo llegue a Quererte?, ¿Porque te quiero?_**

 _Ima wa motto anata wo shiritai_

 ** _Y ahora solo quiero saber más de ti,_**

 **Oboro:** Nuestra hija… está esperando un hijo querido

 **Genosuke:** El padre es…

 **Oboro:** Si… es el… es lo más seguro

El teléfono de los Kanname comenzó a sonar, Oboro contesto en el teléfono que está en la habitación de su hija…

 **Oboro:** Hola

 **Kikyou:** (Llorando) Oboro… Oboro

 **Oboro:** (angustiada) Kikyou… que ocurre?

 **Kikyou:** Oboro… mi… mi hijo… se está muriendo… estamos en el hospital

 **Oboro:** (Sorprendida) Que? No puede ser

 **Kikyou:** Si… mi hijo… se está muriendo… Rin… ella… debe venir… pide verla

 **Oboro:** Iremos para allá… tranquila… estaremos allá

Colgó el teléfono…

 **Genosuke:** Que ocurre?

 **Oboro:** Sesshoumaru… el…

Comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, Genosuke la abrazo…

 **Genosuke:** El que querida?

 **Oboro:** Se está muriendo querido

 **Genosuke:** No… no es verdad

 **Oboro:** Si… están en el hospital

Poco a poco comienza a abrir los ojos Rin y ve a sus padres abrazados…

 **Rin:** Padres… que me paso?

Ambos se acercaron a su hija y la abrazaron…

 **Oboro:** Querida… quiero que lo tomes con calma…

 **Genosuke:** Por tu bien… y por el de la criatura

 **Rin:** (Tomándose su vientre) Lo saben?

 **Oboro:** Si hija… pero no importa eso… ocurre algo

 **Rin:** Que pasa?

 **Genosuke:** Sesshoumaru… el…

 **Rin:** (Angustiada) Que pasa con él?

 **Genosuke:** El… está en el hospital

 _Wasureteta yo shinjinakereba_

 ** _He olvidado que_**

 _Donna koto demo hajimaranainda_

 ** _Si no tienes la fe suficiente, Nada podrá volver a empezar._**

 _Ippun ichibyou demo zutto zutto dakishimete_

 ** _Por un segundo o un minuto,_** **_Abrázame para siempre_**

 _Warui yume wo miteita dake to sasayaite, kudasai_

 ** _Susurrame que solo fue un mal sueño, Por Favor_**

 _Tonari ni anata ga ita_

 ** _Estuviste tan cerca_**

 _Ima mo kitto soba ni iru no_

 ** _Y aun ahora seguramente estas a mi lado_**

 _Araamu ga nattatte_

 ** _Cuando la alarma deja de sonar,_**

 _Anata mo koe shika todokanainda_

 ** _Tu voz parece inalcanzable_**

Rin se comenzó a asustar mucho, Oboro la tomo de la mano…

 **Oboro:** Hija… se… se está muriendo… y quiere verte

 **Rin:** No… no!

Se levantó de su cama y comenzó a gritar…

 **Rin:** No! El no!

Genosuke abrazo a su hija…

 **Genosuke:** Iras a despedirte?

 **Rin:** No… iré a decirle que se quede conmigo y con su hijo

 **Oboro:** Pero…

Rin salió corriendo si hacerle caso a nadie, va por el amor de su vida que la espera en la cama del hospital agonizando.

* * *

 **Continuara...**

 **El día de hoy desperté con una fuerza descomunal que creo que me curare de este maldito mal, en días anteriores me he sentido muy débil... ayer no pude escribirte... pero hoy tengo las fuerzas para acerté mil y un cartas... de dibujarte nuestra pareja favorita... recuerdas cual es? quisiera tener las fuerzas de el para levantarme e irte a buscar... a mi amada humana... pero si quiero recuperarme... debo estar aquí en esta cama... pido que me den hojas y un lápiz... para seguirte escribiendo lo que me pasa... como me siento y hacerte dibujos... Solo... pido a Dios que estos... lleguen a tus manos... el día de tu cumpleaños... No se pierdan el Final de esta hermosa historia! Ai Shiteru Eien Koichi**


	17. CAPITULO FINAL Y EPILOGO: AI SHITERU EIE

**Hola chicas! A petición de ustedes les dejo el final de esta historia esperando sea de si agrado! Muchisisisisimas gracias por su apoyo y por sus comentarios... en este final se revelara a quien pertenece esta historia... y espero mi siguiente historia les guste! Las Adoro! Besos Y Abrazos!**

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA:**

 **Las Canciones que usaremos son:**

 **Desde el día que te fuiste - Pandora**

 **Perfecta - Miranda**

* * *

 **CAPITULO FINAL Y EPILOGO:** **AI SHITERU EIEN KOISHI**

* * *

En el hospital están InuYasha, Kagome, Kikyou y todos los demás…

 **Kikyou:** Creen que venga?

 **InuYasha:** Si… ella lo ama mucho…

 **Kagome:** Además… parece que…

 **Sango:** Que ocurre hija?

 **Kagome:** Me temo que… Rin este embarazada

 **Kikyou:** Pero cómo? De quién es?... mi hijo no…

 **InuYasha:** Es su nieto señora

 **Kikyou:** Pero… desde hace 2 meses que…

 **InuYasha:** Sesshoumaru me contó que… hace como un mes… la había visto y… en un hotel… hicieron el amor

Kikyou comenzó a llorar más de tristeza, unos pasos se oyen, como si corrieran y ven entrar a Rin…

 **Kagome:** Amiga!

 **Rin:** Donde esta?

 **InuYasha:** Pues…

Naraku llega detrás de ella…

 **Naraku:** Solo… solo te está esperando

 **Rin:** (Llorando) No… él no está así verdad?

 **Naraku:** (Cerrando los ojos) Lo… lo lamento… pero… está esperando por ti para… despedirse

InuTaisho aparece…

 **InuTaisho:** Ven conmigo querida

Rin se fue con él, Naraku abrazo a su esposa ya que dentro de poco su hijo se iría, InuTaisho llevo a Rin a la habitación donde está su amado…

 **InuTaisho:** Aquí es…

 **Rin:** No hay esperanza?

 **InuTaisho:** No… el… abandono todo… las terapias… todo… no quiso vivir sin ti

 **Rin:** Por mi maldita culpa

 **InuTaisho:** No te culpes… los designios de Dios… nadie los sabe… entra… y sonríele como siempre… no querrá verte así

InuTaisho abrió la puerta, ella entro y vio a su amado acostado en una cama con suero en sus venas, una máscara de oxígeno, Sesshoumaru no era nada de lo que ella había visto la última vez que estuvo con él. Estaba muy delgado… parecía estar solo con el esqueleto, pálido, ojeroso, lleno de moretones en sus manos y brazos, se acercó a él, Sesshoumaru abrió lentamente sus demacrados ojos dorados…

 _Me dijiste que te ibas y tus labios sonreían,_

 _Mas tus ojos eran trozos de dolor,_

 _No quise hablar solo al final te dije adiós; solo adiós._

 **Sesshoumaru:** Vi… viniste

 **Rin:** (Aguantándose las ganas de llorar) Mi… mi…

No aguanto más, se hinco ante la cama de Sesshoumaru, lo tomo de su mano y llorando se la beso…

 **Rin:** Perdóname… perdóname… por mi culpa… mi amor…

 **Sesshoumaru:** No… no llores… yo… yo… te… conocí… sonriendo

 **Rin:** No me pidas eso…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ven… y… acuéstate a mi lado

Con las pocas fuerzas que tiene se hizo a un lado para dejar que ella se acostase junto a él, ella le obedeció…

 **Rin:** Sesshy… no te vallas

 **Sesshoumaru:** Esto… es… el destino y… lo acepto

 **Rin:** Pero… yo no… no lo acepto

 **Sesshoumaru:** Amor… te lo dije… hasta que… yo respirara…

 **Rin:** No sigas! No te vayas… quédate conmigo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Amor mío… quiero que seas… muy feliz… no quiero que llores mi ausencia

 **Rin:** No puedo… eres mi vida… si te vas… si te vas…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Tienes que continuar… eres joven… y encontraras a alguien más…

 **Rin:** No quiero a nadie más… te quiero a ti

 **Sesshoumaru:** Serás muy feliz… te veré feliz… amada y con tus hijos

Rin con ojos llorosos los miro a la cara…

 _Yo no sé si fue el orgullo,_

 _O a que cosa lo atribuyo,_

 _Te deje partir sintiendo tanto amor,_

 _Tal vez hacía falta solo un por favor detente amor._

 **Rin:** Sesshy… en… en mi vientre… esta nuestro hijo… no te vayas… el… él nos… necesita… a los 2

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo débilmente) Estas… un hijo?

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo entre llanto) Si… un mes aproximadamente

 **Sesshoumaru:** Debes ser fuerte por él mi amor… por nuestro hijito

 **Rin:** Quédate… quédate con nosotros… con él bebe y conmigo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Mi amor… prométeme algo

 **Rin:** No te despidas… no me hagas prometerte nada… te quedaras con nosotros

 **Sesshoumaru:** No puedo amor… mi amor…

Rin lo abrazo, el escultural cuerpo había desaparecido, Rin lo abraza aferrándose a él para no dejarlo ir. Sesshoumaru con sus pocas fuerzas le acaricia su cabello y la abraza…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Cuando muera… después de eso… escribirás… nuestra historia… yo comencé… pero… no podré terminarla… tú la continuaras… serás muy feliz… recuerda que… viene alguien… nuestra unión… no lo abandones… desde el cielo… estaré con ustedes… los cuidare y rezare por ustedes…

 **Rin:** Sesshy… no te vayas… me voy a morir sin ti

 **Sesshoumaru:** No… no puedes… esta nuestro hijo

 **Rin:** Nos vamos contigo… queremos estar contigo… vamos a estar juntos

 **Sesshoumaru:** Te… te iba a pedir… que te fueras conmigo… pero… no… debes estar con nuestro hijo

 **Rin:** Nos vamos contigo… no nos dejes

Sesshoumaru sentía que el tiempo se agota…

 _No sé,_

 _Dejarte en el olvido,_

 _No sé,_

 _No tengo valor._

 _No sé,_

 _Vivir si no es contigo_

 _Sin ti no se ni quien soy._

 **Rin:** Sesshy… te estas poniendo frío…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Amor… básame por última vez… abrázame… quiero cruzar a la otra vida en tus brazos

 **Rin:** Sesshy

Lo abrazo y lo beso en los labios, un beso muy profundo y amoroso…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Sonríeme… como siempre… como cuando… te conocí

Rin entre lágrimas le sonrió…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Te amare… hasta más allá de la muerte

 **Rin:** No es un adiós… nos volveremos a ver… espérame Sesshy

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo levemente) Serás muy feliz… y te estaré esperando

 **Rin:** No podré vivir sin ti… no me dejes amor… no te vallas

 **Sesshoumaru:** Mi vida… adiós amor mío

Sesshoumaru dejó de respirar y cerró sus ojos, la castaña se incorporó y lo miro, él se ha ido… el amor de su vida ha muerto. Rin lo abrazo como si fuera un niño chiquito…

 **Rin:** Sesshy! No! Sesshy contéstame! Abre los ojos amor! No te vayas por favor!

Rin lo besa en los labios, en la frente y en las mejillas, los gritos se escuchan por todo el piso, InuYasha, InuTaisho, Naraku y Genosuke entran a la habitación y ven a Rin abrazando a Sesshoumaru ya muerto…

 **InuYasha:** No… no!

 **Naraku:** Mi hijo… mi hijo!

Rin lo abraza y llora amargamente, a la mañana siguiente, sepultaran a Sesshoumaru en la tumba familiar, Rin esta inconsolable al igual que los padres de él.

Cuando están cerrando la cripta, Rin corre a ella, quiere lanzarse y estar con el…

 **Kagome:** (Sosteniéndola) No Rin

 **Oboro:** Hija no

 **Rin:** (Llorando) No! Déjenme ir con el!

 **Kagome:** Amiga… Cálmate

Rin se dejó caer al suelo, los meses comenzaron a pasar, Rin se la pasa triste y llorando, su vientre ha crecido… tiene 5 meses de embarazo, ella se mira en el espejo, para después sentarse en su escritorio y sacar un cuaderno donde Sesshoumaru había comenzado a escribir su historia de amor, tenía la pluma que ella le había regalado y con lágrimas en los ojos comenzó a escribir lo que seguía.

 _Desde el día que te fuiste,_

 _Tengo el alma más que triste,_

 _Y mañana sé muy bien va a ser peor,_

 _Como olvidar ese mirar desolador,_

 _Que amo._

Rin recordó la mirada de Sesshoumaru, desde que lo conoció, cuando le hizo el amor por primera vez y la más dolorosa… cuando él se despedía de ella porque estaba agonizando…

 **Rin:** (Acariciando su vientre) Hijito… cuando nazcas… el primer cuento que te contare… será el de (Llorando) Tu mamá y tu papá

Termino de escribir por fin, miro el cuaderno y lo cerró, lo abrazo y lloraba amargamente.

 _No sé,_

 _Dejarte en el olvido,_

 _No sé,_

 _No tengo valor._

 _No sé,_

 _Vivir si no es contigo,_

 _Sin ti,_

 _No sé ni quien soy._

2 meses han pasado hay una boda en un hermoso jardín, Rin está sentada junto a sus padres mirando como su mejor amiga y el mejor amigo de su amado unen sus vidas ante Dios.

Rin sonríe porque está muy feliz por sus amigos, acaricia su vientre de 7 meses y mira al cielo donde imagina ver el dulce rostro de su amado.

La fiesta es todo un éxito, Kagome e InuYasha se acercan a ella…

 **Kagome:** Como estas futura mami?

 **InuYasha:** Lista para que nazca pronto?

 **Rin:** Si… me siento muy feliz… espero al pedacito que me dejo mi gran amor… y (Sonriendo) por ustedes chicos

 **Kagome:** Amiga… aun… lloras por él verdad?

 **Rin:** Como no hacerlo… si… es el amor de mi vida

 **InuYasha:** Y tú eras el suyo… hasta el último día

 **Rin:** Lo se… y no saben cómo lo extraño

La fiesta continua, Rin mira a las parejas bailar muy enamorados, la chica solo sonríe y acaricia su vientre, Yashamaru se acerca…

 **Yashamaru:** Estas bien?

 **Rin:** (sonriendo) Si… muy bien

 **Yashamaru:** Rin… yo te… siempre te he amado y… quiero decirte que… Rin… me haré cargo del niño… lo querré como si fuera mío… solo es cosa de que… tú te decidas…

La castaña lo miro y le sonrió…

 **Rin:** Te agradezco en el alma… todo lo que haces… pero… no puedo aceptarlo…

 **Yashamaru:** Por qué?

 **Rin:** Porque… yo… sacare a mi hijo adelante… él ya tiene un padre… aunque este muerto… te agradezco tu amabilidad y tus sentimientos pero… no puedo aceptarlo…

* * *

 **INICIA EPILOGO**

* * *

7 años han pasado, Rin está en su habitación vistiéndose con un kimono color negro, cuando termina abren la puerta…

 **-** Mami

Rin voltea…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Hola mi vida

Un niño de 7 años entra a la habitación de su madre, su cabello es color negro hasta los hombros, su piel es blanca, sus ojos son dorados y esta vestido con un pantalón negro, su camisa blanca y saco negro.

 **Rin:** Estas listo Sesshy?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si mami… (Tomándola de la mano) Vamos mami… todo esta listo

 **Rin:** (Amorosamente) Si mi amor

Bajaron las escaleras, en la mesa había flores, inciensos, objetos de limpieza y comida, ambos tomaron las cosas…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Vamonos mami

 **Rin:** Si mi vida

El día de hoy es el aniversario luctuoso de Sesshoumaru, Rin y el hijo de ambos, van todos los años a limpiar la tumba de el, a dejarle flores y su comida preferida.

Cuando llegan al cementerio, comienzan a limpiar…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Agarrando el recogedor) Mami

 **Rin:** (Barriendo hojas secas y polvo) Si Sesshy

 **Sesshoumaru:** Querías mucho a mi papá?

 **Rin:** Con toda el alma mi cielo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Y… aun lo quieres mami?

 **Rin:** Si hijito… siempre lo voy a querer… como a ti… y dime… tu quieres a tu papá?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… por que es muy bueno contigo y… por que viene a jugar conmigo

 **Rin:** A sí?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… en mis sueños… viene a jugar conmigo… y me dice que me porte bien… y que nos quiere mucho

 **Rin:** El… desde el cielo nos esta cuidando

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si mami

Cuando terminaron de limpiar, acomodaron las flores, pusieron los inciensos y dejaron la comida favorita de el frente a la tumba de Sesshoumaru…

 **Rin:** (Abrazando a su hijo) Aquí estamos mi amor… como cada año… Sesshy cada día crece más… y es muy listo… como lo eras tú… (Sonriendo) Sabes?… quiere ser médico… como su papá y sus abuelitos… gracias por cuidarnos mi amor…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Papi… te juro que… voy a ser un buen niño… voy a estudiar mucho para ser como tu… voy a crecer fuerte… y descuida… mami estará bien… estarás orgulloso de mi papi

Rin abrazo a su hijo…

 **Rin:** (Llorando) Ya lo esta Sesshy… tu papi esta muy orgulloso de ti ahora… y lo estará aun mas.

 **-** Esa fue la primera vez que vi a mi madre llorar, ella nunca lloraba desde que murió mi padre… me enseño a ser muy fuerte y a salir adelante… fue muy difícil… fue padre y madre al mismo tiempo, pero… yo siempre tuve a mi padre como guía y siempre quise ser como el. Mamá decía que ya lo era.

 **-** Cuando crecí… leí la historia de mis padres… llore… el amor de mis padres que fue arrebatado por la envidia… pero… aun siguió vivo… y hasta después de la muerte… vive… ese es amor.

 **-** Mi madre… murió en el invierno en el que yo tenía 24 años… ella lucho por mi… hasta que yo me convertí en un hombre, un medico… y… un padre de familia.

Sesshoumaru hijo ahora es un hombre de 38 años, estaba frente a la tumba de sus padres, parecía Sesshoumaru vuelto a nacer, estaba hincado frente a la tumba rezando cuando…

 **-** Papi!

Sesshoumaru se incorporo y miro a su primogénito… el cual era como él, de piel blanca, ojos dorados, cabello negro y para mantener una tradición… lo llamo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Sesshy!

Su hijo de 12 años lo abrazo…

 _Éramos tan buenos amigos hasta hoy_

 _Que yo probé tu desempeño en el amor_

 _Me aproveché de que habíamos tomado tanto_

 _Te fuiste dejando y te agarre_

 _A pesar de saber que estaba todo mal_

 _Lo continuamos hasta juntos terminar_

 _Cuando caímos en lo que estaba pasando_

 _Te seguí besando, y fue_

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que haces hijo?

 **Sesshy:** Nada padre… oye… cuando me leerás el cuento que me prometiste?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Pues… cuando seas mas grande

 **Sesshy:** Por que?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Por que… es algo que aun no entiendes

 **Sesshy:** Padre… madre dice que… la historia se llama Perfecta

 **Sesshoumaru:** Así es (Sonriendo) Y sabes por que?

 **Sesshy:** Por que mi abuelita… fue la chica perfecta de mi abuelito verdad?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo sorprendido) Como lo sabes?

 **Sesshy:** Padre (Sonriendo) yo ya encontré a mi chica perfecta

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que?

 **Sesshy:** Si padre… y sabes quién es?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Estas muy joven para pensar en eso niño

 _El tiempo que pasó_

 _Resulto aún mejor_

 _Nos conocíamos de antes y sabíamos_

 _Lo que queríamos los dos_

 **Sesshy:** Padre… yo hace mucho tiempo la conocí así… conocí a Rin

Sesshoumaru abrió sus ojos muy sorprendido, uno de los hijos de Kagome e InuYasha en honor mi madre llamaron a su hija… Rin de 7 años…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Estas…

 **Sesshy:** Padre… hace mucho tiempo… me quitaron a Rin… pero ahora… no será así

Desde a lo lejos…

 **-** Sesshy!

El niño de 12 años miro frente a el y vio a una niña de 7 años, vestida con un vestido color azul cielo y con un sombrero en su cabeza…

 **Sesshy:** Rin!

Mi hijo corre hacia esa niña y cuando se acerca a ella la toma de la mano, un fuerte viento le quita el sombrero a Rin dejando al descubierto su cabello ondulado color castaño, mi hijo corre por el y se lo devuelve, ella le da un beso en la mejilla, mi hijo me mira…

 **Sesshy:** (Contento) Padre… no necesito que me leas la historia!

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Por que?!

 **Sesshy:** (Sonriendo) Por que la vamos a vivir de nuevo!

 _Entonces el amor, uhm_

 _Nos tiene de rehén,_

 _Seré tu eterna enamorada_

 _Y te aseguro que_

 _Todas las noches te amaré,_

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Solo que… Estaremos juntos para siempre!

Ambos niños se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a caminar.

Miro como mi hijo y ella se van… ¿será posible?... no sé, pero… tal vez… mis padres volvieron a renacer en mi hijo y en la niña que lo acompaña, ella se parece muchísimo a mi madre… será que… para estar juntos… ¿Reencarnación?... si es así… me encargare de que el amor de ellos si sea para siempre y termine con un final feliz

 _Sólo tu no necesito mas_

 _Te adoraría lo que dura la eternidad_

 _Debes ser perfecta para, perfecto para,_

 _Perfecto para mí, mi amor,_

 _Como fue que de papel cambie,_

 _Eras mi amiga y ahora eres mi mujer_

 _Debes ser perfectamente exactamente_

 _Lo que yo siempre soñé_

Sesshoumaru comenzó a caminar hacia su hijo y Rin… él estaba convencido que sus padres habían regresado de la muerte para estar juntos y ahora vivir una hermosa vida.

El amor no termina en esta historia… porque el amor es más que una historia… es… poder comenzar de nuevo… el amor es luz… siempre luz… una luz que hace mucho tiempo… no veo… si… así es amigos… esta es mi historia… su servidora quien continúo escribiendo lo que su amado comenzó… el… en este momento me estará mirando desde el cielo… donde Dios lo llamo… gaste mucho tiempo en un rencor tonto… si hubiera sabido lo que se ahora… pero… él hubiera no existe.

No… en mi caso… no hubo un hijo que me dejara… se fue al cielo dejándome sola… con la esperanza de que yo sería feliz… que encontraría mi camino y a alguien que me llevara a la felicidad y a volver a sentir amor… pero… también me conocía demasiado bien… desde niños nos conocimos y sabia… que quizá dejaría esa posibilidad de lado… pero… conociéndolo… sé que no ha dejado de creer en mí.

13 años han pasado… y aun veo su rostro en la luna, sus ojos en las estrellas, desde mi ventana le hablo y le cuento lo que me pasa… como cuando éramos niños… como cuando éramos adolescentes… como cuando me salvo de ser violada… le confieso que cada día vivo… que me gasto los pies corriendo hacia adelante con los brazos abiertos… durante 8 años me flagele a mí misma por su muerte… por mi estupidez de no haber creído en el… por mi soberbia de no haberlo escuchado… si… mi castigo fue perderlo.

En mi cumpleaños… me dejo las cartas, los dibujos que me hizo en el hospital… también era fan de Sesshoumaru como todas nosotras… puedo decirles con sinceridad y con certeza… que tuve a mi Sesshoumaru a mi lado… que fui una Rin… que fue salvada y revivida por el en muchas ocasiones. En sus cartas… nunca me dejo una nota de odio… de rencor hacia mi… me dejo palabras de amor… de aliento… me escribió que no quería hacerme más sufrir… que su enfermedad nos mataría a ambos y que quizá el que nos separáramos… era lo más sabio… pues yo aún era muy joven aquel tiempo… esta historia está basada en las vivencias de los dos… en sus cartas, en mis recuerdos y en mis pensamientos y el titulo... el se lo dio... Perfecta... el me dedico esa canción.

De vez en cuando aun hablo con sus padres... quienes me dicen que debo rehacer mi vida... pero no lo se aun... ellos me animan a que debo salir adelante y que lo haga por su hijo... que desde niño me amo como yo a el.

Si es verdad… que la reencarnación existe… quiero regresar con el… para que vivamos nuestro amor… cada noche le pido que no se olvide de mi… con esto cumplí mi promesa… Santiago Rodolfo… aquí está mi promesa cumplida mi amor… Mi Sesshy… tu Rin… cumplió con su promesa… El cielo hizo fiesta cuando llegaste… pues un ángel regreso a casa… y cada día recuerdo tus ojos color miel mirándome… dándome ánimos.

Queridas lectoras… muchísimas gracias por haber leído nuestra historia… y les dejo un mensaje más… no se cieguen… no sean soberbias… escuchen… crean… el amor es eso… Creer en la persona amada… porque la vida… nos las prestan por un ratito… y después… se va… crean… luchen por su amor… vivan intensamente. Porque el mundo es fiesta cuando descubrimos que los verdaderos amuletos del amor son los besos… y tenemos las entrañas frescas para seguir pariendo ilusiones… el mundo es fiesta cuando el amor nos mira… porque es cuando nos miramos en los ojos de Dios.

 **FIN.**

Posdata: Por siguieren saberlo… Sara… ahora está pagando por sus maldades… el karma le cobro un precio muy alto… ahora… está recluida en una clínica de reposo para adictos… sin una pierna y completamente fuera de orbita

* * *

 **No se pierdan mi siguiente obra... una historia para esta temporada de Dia de Muertos y Halloween... Tsuki No Chi**

 ** _Una lejana tierra... Un amor frustrado..._**

 ** _"Lamentamos informarle que su esposo… el Príncipe Sesshoumaru Moldoveanu… ha muerto en combate"_**

 ** _Un Odio que hace temblar a un pueblo..._**

 **Obispo:** (Severamente) Esta mujer no puede recibir los santos solios… esta maldita

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Maldiciendo) Viviré durante generaciones… todos ustedes temerán a mi poder… toda Rumania sufrirá conmigo mi pena… ni Dios mismo… podrá conmigo… Maldita sea la Santa Sede… maldito sea su nombre… y… (Gritando) malditos sean todos ustedes!

 ** _400 a_ _ñ_ _os han pasado, Una noche de Sangre en la luna..._**

 **Sesshoumaru:** Luna llena… hay sangre en la luna… mal presagio…

 ** _En un campamento gitano... una esperanza..._**

 **Kagome:** Aaaa!

 **Mujer:** Aguante majestad

 **Mujer 2:** Ya casi viene!

 **Kagome:** Hay… sangre en la luna… (Angustiada) y si no nace?

 **Mujer 3:** Nacerá… este bebé tiene un aura muy grande mi señora

 **Mujer 1:** Un último esfuerzo mi señora!

Kagome pujo con muchísima fuerza y salió el bebé en vuelto en una luz blanca, todas se cegaron, pero después la luz se disipo y dejo al descubierto…

 **Mujer 1:** (Sonriendo) Es una niña… una hermosa niña!

 **InuYasha:** (Feliz) Te llamaras Rin

 ** _La Santa Inquisición sobre todos los infieles..._**

 **Milo:** (Mirando por la ventana) El pueblo está limpio… pero sé que los gitanos se esconden… pero donde?

 **Milo:** los gitanos no se escondería cerca de los dominios de el principe Moldoveanu

 ** _Más de 20 a_ _ñ_ _os después... Una intrépida mujer..._**

 **Rin:** (Tranquilamente y contándolos) Haber… (Señalándolos con su dedo) 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10… 10 de ustedes… (Haciendo puchero) Contra a mi?

La chica saco un pañuelo de su pecho…

 **Rin:** (Poniendo el pañuelo en su cara y fingiendo que llora) Ay… que voy a hacer ahora?

La chica le sopla al pañuelo y frente a todos desaparece

 ** _Un encuentro inesperado..._**

 **Rin:** (Leyendo) Princesa… María… (Sorprendida) Una princesa muerta?

De pronto…

Sesshoumaru al verla de frente se quedo petrificado, al ver a Rin como estaba vestida parecía que…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sorprendido) ("ella es…")

 ** _Un tirano..._**

 **Camus:** Vera Capitán… desde que mi padre era el Juez ministro de este lugar… ha habido gitanos… y cuando tenía 10 años… se destruyo un campamento completo de gitanos… pero desde su muerte y en lo que yo crecía para tomar este puesto… se fueron multiplicando hasta llegar a ser… una plaga

 **Saga:** Entiendo… y que es lo que quiere que yo haga?

Camus miro que una araña estaba por sus pies y la aplasto, Saga arqueo una ceja al ver esa acción y miro al ministro…

 **Saga:** Entiendo… me deja muy claro que es lo que quiere

 ** _Un clan de vampiros..._**

 **Fakir:** (Pensativo) Sesshoumaru… así que Sesshoumaru Moldoveanu… el Príncipe…

De pronto Fakir comenzó a reírse de una manera burlona y malévola, todos los vampiros los miraron un poco extrañado, Fakir sigue riéndose…

 **Fakir:** Así que hizo su aparición… que hicieron los gitanos?

 **Vampiro 2:** (Sonriendo) Casi matan a Sesshoumaru

 **Vampiro 3:** (Sonriendo) No solo el llego… el nuevo capitán de la guardia… apareció

 **Fakir:** (Interesado) Así que el también… que mas paso?

 **Vampiro:** Los gitanos y el capitán… se unirán para destruir a Sesshoumaru

 ** _Un amor apasionado..._**

 **Sesshoumaru:** Te… deseo… me… deseas?

 **Rin:** Si… si… hazlo

Ambos se besan apasionadamente, ella comienza a levantarle la camisa a Sesshoumaru y mientras lo hace va acariciando, el levanta la falda de ella para acariciar mas allá de sus piernas, pero decide aun no hacerlo y sube sus manos a los hombros de ella y comienza a bajar su blusa de Rin, dejando al descubierto la parte de arriba, su busto es cubierto por una corsete sin tirantes, el abandona sus labios para besar su cuello de ella, quien pone una de sus manos en el cabello de él y la otra en su espalda, Sesshoumaru levemente le da un pequeño mordisco en el cuello a ella, quien con su mano que tiene en la cabeza de él se aferra un poco a su cabello…

 **Rin:** Ahhh

 ** _Una pelea entre el bien y el mal... un amor prohibido..._**

 **Kagome:** Tu padre y yo… no hemos dado cuenta de que… estas ilusionada con el príncipe… pero… hija… los vampiros tienen maneras de seducir a las personas para después matarlas

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) No… eso no es verdad

 **Kagome:** (Tomando las manos de su hija) Querida… no queremos que lo vuelvas a ver… él es… malo… y tu nunca te has enamorado… es por eso que… te ilusionas rápido… pero… de todos… menos de Sesshoumaru Moldoveanu

Kagome se dirigió a la entrada, abrió la carpa…

 **Kagome:** Que… sea la última vez que te pida esto

 ** _Una pelea entre la Santa Sede... y el hombre que abandono su parte humana..._**

 **Obispo:** Hace muchos años… se cometió una injusticia… un hombre había peleado por los demás y por la iglesia… era como tu querida… pero… le negaron un favor que él le pidió a la iglesia

 **Rin:** (Interesada) Que fue ese favor?

 **Obispo:** La entrada al cielo de su esposa

 **Rin:** (Alterándose) Pero… nadie decide quién entra al cielo… ni ustedes…

 **Obispo:** Entiendo… fue una injusticia… y esa alma tanto de ella como de el… no han encontrado el descanso eterno

Sesshoumaru camina sujetando la mano de Rin, el siente la mirada de alguien voltea y es un crucifijo, el mismo que él hace 400 años destruyo, pero ahora lo han reconstruido…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Enfadado) ("No te perdonare… tus malditas… leyes… nunca te lo perdonare")

 **PROXIMAMENTE... TSUKI NO CHI**


End file.
